True Love Never Dies
by XoChristineXo
Summary: AUPeter Edmund and Lucy have been in Narnia for 5 years. Now Lucy is beginning to feel very different about a certain Narnian King who happens to be her best friend, but will all that be ruined by a meddling Calormen Princess? Lucy/Caspian, Peter/OC, Ed/O
1. Dancing Through Life

A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction, but I've been writing it for about a year now...I finally have everything in a way I kind of like it, so hopefully all of you will like it too. This story is Lucy/Caspian, Peter/OC, and Edmund/OC. There's lots of action, and romance, and some chapters will be really fluffy while others will be suspenseful and adventurous. I know that things will move kind of slow at first, but most stories do. I promise it will get better as time goes on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love hearing feedback from other writers/readers.

True Love Never Dies

Chapter OneDancing Through Life

"Edmund, we've been riding for hours. Could you atleast take the blind fold off so I can see?"

"We're almost there, so you'll see in a minute."

"Where in Aslan's name are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute," Edmund repeated, and Lucy sighed exasperatedly.

"You know, you're very irritating."

"Gee thanks, Lu." Edmund halted his horse, Taber, and Caspian came out of the bushes. "We're here."

"Finally!" Lucy was lifted off of Taber, and handed down to Caspian, who looked at Edmund rather surprised.

"I'm supposed to carry her?" he mouthed, not wanting Lucy to hear him and figure out who it was. They were trying to be as secretive as possible until they had to show her where they were.

"Well she wouldn't be very happy if she sprained her ankle on a tree root she stumbled over because she couldn't see."

"You know, you could always _let_ me see…" Edmund rode away to find Peter, and Caspian carried Lucy over to a rather strange looking tree made out of iron. "Caspian?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I may not be able to see you but I can smell you."

"Well hopefully I don't smell bad then," he said, and Lucy laughed.

"Not at all, you smell lovely." Caspian silently thanked Aslan that Lucy was blind folded and she couldn't see the blush that had crept onto his cheeks when she said that.

"Alright, you can take your blind fold off." Lucy instantly untied the knot, and as soon as she could see her face lit up.

"The lamp post!"

"The one and only."

"Oh it's been years since I've been here…I wonder if we can still see the wardrobe." Lucy ran off in the direction of the wardrobe she and her brothers and sister had entered Narnia from so many years ago, dragging Caspian with her. When they stopped, Lucy looked a little disappointed. "Oh well, I figured we wouldn't be able to."

"Then what are these wooden doors to?" Caspian asked. Lucy's mouth dropped open.

"But Aslan said the entrance was sealed," she said, and tried to open the doors. They didn't budge.

"Apparently it is. But the doors are still here, which is rather miraculous."

"Yes, it is. I can't believe we're back where all the adventures began…"

"But that's why we're here. Edmund, Peter and I thought we'd take you through all the places you knew when you first came to Narnia."

"That's wonderful, but why?"

"It's your birthday! You're 18, so you came to Narnia exactly 10 years ago."

"Today's my birthday?"

"Yes, did you forget again?"

"Apparently."

"Lucy, out of the five years you've been here, I think you've remembered your birthday once."

"Well it isn't very important."

"Of course it is! You were brought into the world this day. How can it not be important?" Caspian said, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders. He noticed her cheeks grew a tad bit pink just as his had earlier. "Oh good, there's Peter."

"Happy birthday, Lu!" Peter said as Caspian and Lucy approached Tumnus's cave.

"Thanks Peter, and thankyou for doing this. It's a marvelous idea."

"You're welcome, but it's actually Caspian who thought of it."

"You didn't tell me that," Lucy said, looking up at the twenty-year-old king. He shrugged and said,

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Well thankyou." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Edmund, I'm sorry I called you irritating!" Lucy ran off in the direction of her brother. Caspian just stared after her, his mouth open and his fingers touching the spot where she'd kissed him.

"Er…Caspian?"

"What is it Lu-I uh, Peter?"

"We'll talk later," he said, grinning at Caspian. "Now come on, I'm starved."

"Finally!" Edmund said as his brother and best friend approached. "I thought we'd never eat at the rate you two were going."

"Well here we are," said Caspian. "What's to eat?"

"A lot." Lucy handed him a chicken leg. "Boys, this is lovely. Thankyou. But are you sure this is a good idea with Princess Araminta arriving tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Edmund asked.

"Well she is a guest, and it's rather rude to not be there when she arrives."

"We'll probably be back early morning if it's around mid day now," Caspian said, and Lucy relaxed a bit.

"Good. The last thing we need is that floozy mad at us. She'd go running to her beloved daddy asking him to declare war on us."

"Lucy! I don't think I've ever heard you be so mean before," Peter said, looking at his little sister in shock. "I thought Araminta was perfectly fine the last time we met her."

"I don't trust her."

"It's probably just because she treated you like a little girl last time even though you were only 16," Caspian said, laughing. "I'm sure you'll like her this time, she seems to be a lovely person. Now, if everyone is done eating we should clean this up before the ants move in."

"You sound like you're talking about a battle," Lucy said. "Normally troops move in, not ants."

"We could have a battle with the ants. We know we'd win hands down."

"Not necessarily. You know, I wonder if ants can talk."

"I don't believe so. They don't seem to need to talk."

"Really? I always thought it would be helpful when someone is about to step on them."

"Wow you two carry on strange conversations," Edmund cut in, looking at them oddly. "Lucy, who would you like to ride with?"

"Why can't I ride by myself? I'm not blind folded this time."

"There are only three horses since you rode with me on the way over."

"Oh. Then I'll ride with Peter since I imposed on you the last time."

"You didn't impose, I offered to take you."

"Still, that's unfair to you."

"You're too nice, Lu."

"I didn't realize that was a bad thing," she said as she mounted Peter's horse, Napoleon, and Peter got on behind her. "So where are we off to now?"

"Where do you think?" Peter asked, and his sister's face brightened.

"The Beaver's Dam!" They rode for about half an hour before reaching the place, and by that time it was the heat of the day and all four of them were sweating waterfalls.

"Oh I do miss them," Lucy said sadly. "They were such fun…you would have loved them, Caspian."

"I have no doubt. What's the matter, Ed?" Everyone's attention turned to Edmund, who was staring stony eyed at a far off valley.

"I was horrible," he managed to whisper. The far off valley had been where the white witch resided, and it was all Edmund could do to refrain from hurting himself. He had never fully forgiven himself for what he'd done to his family, to Narnia, and to Aslan. He doubted he ever would.

"Oh, Ed." Lucy wrapped her arms around her older brother, and he placed a hand on her back. "It wasn't your fault. She manipulated you."

"It was completely my fault," Edmund said, turning away from the view, completely sedate to Peter's surprise. "So do you think the river is too deep to swim in?"

"It shouldn't be," said Caspian. "I went swimming here when I was a boy."

They reached the water, and Edmund grinned mischievously.

"Edmund, put me down!" Lucy shrieked, laughing hysterically once Edmund had picked her up. "If you throw me in with all my clothes on, I'll have to ride back naked." Her brother instantly set her down, his face screwed up into a look of pure disgust. "That's what I thought," Lucy smirked. They all dressed down to their underclothes, and Edmund finally had his way. Lucy came up spluttering and glaring at him, and before he knew it she had grabbed him around the knees and he came tumbling in after her.

"Ha! And you say girls aren't as strong," Lucy said, grinning triumphantly.

"Nevermind that, look at Caspian and Peter…they look a bit dry, don't you think?"

"I had just been thinking that dear brother. I do believe we should remedy that."

"My thoughts exactly sister dear." The two siblings got out of the water and ran toward Peter and Caspian. "SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG!" Edmund shouted, and before they knew what was happening, Peter's sopping wet younger brother was hugging him, and Lucy had jumped on Caspian's back.

"Aslan, you're cold!" Caspian said, jumping a bit. "You know, it's been a while since I've done a cannonball…"

"Caspian, don't you dare," Lucy warned, but Caspian was already sprinting toward the water with Lucy still clinging onto his back.

"GERONIMO!" he cried, and jumped wildly into the water. He and Lucy surfaced, choking and laughing all at once. Their breathing wasn't assisted when Peter and Edmund decided to dive in at the same time, causing more waves to be washed over them.

01234567890123456789012345689

Three hours and several games later, the three kings and queen finally made their way back on land.

"England sure has a lot of interesting games," Caspian said, still laughing from when Edmund had tackled Peter during monkey in the middle for losing the 'ball' they had been using. In reality, it was a rock that luckily hadn't hit any of them.

"Well I'm glad we introduced you to some culture for the day," Peter said, and he flopped down next to Lucy. "Oh, by the way, we look hilarious for the record." They all peered into the water at their reflections and began to laugh again. Caspian was practically covered in seaweed, Peter had a smiley face drawn with mud on his chest, and Edmund had a frowney face painted on his for their team symbols during water polo. Both of them were also covered in seaweed, and Lucy's normally strawberry blonde hair was in an interesting up-do the boys had created using the clay at the bottom of the river.

"If anyone saw us now, I wonder if they'd realize we rule their country," Caspian said, and the other three began to laugh again.

"I hope not. There would probably be a revolt." At that moment a couple of fauns walked by.

"Oh look at the young folk having such fun," one of them beamed. The other was scowling.

"Fun? They look like lunatics. They're young, so they should be working. Can you imagine if our kings and queen did things like them? Narnia would be in an uproar!" The two fauns disappeared behind the bushes and therefore couldn't hear the shouts of laughter from their rulers.

"Now that is what you call perfect timing," Edmund managed to choke out before he went into fits of laughter again.

0123456789012345678901234567890

"How in Aslan's name did we get here so fast?" Lucy asked as they approached Aslan's How. "It took us about a day the last time."

"Yes well, this time we're riding horses, we're ten years older, and we aren't on the run from an evil witch," Peter said quietly.

"I still don't understand how she knew we were…oh." She stopped talking, hoping that Edmund hadn't heard her. He either ignored it or didn't hear, and he jumped off Taber.

"Are you getting off or what?" he called to Lucy and Peter. They dismounted and approached the area in which Aslan had once been murdered, and where they had battled with the Telmarines.

"Can you believe we fought my uncle here seven years ago?"

"Yes, I remember it well," Peter said wryly.

"I still can't believe I missed it," Lucy frowned.

"Lu, what you did made us win," Edmund pointed out.

"I know, but it didn't involve any fighting!"

"You were nine. You didn't know how to use a sword," Caspian said.

"I was still a fair archer from when I was Queen."

"Well now you're excellent at both, so the next war we have, you're welcome to join in."

"Are you planning on going to war?"

"Of course not! I'm a peaceful person."

"When he's in a good mood," Peter whispered to Edmund, who snorted. Caspian looked at them, pretending to glare at Peter. "We should go find some food, it's getting late." Peter and Edmund walked off in the direction of the trees, and Lucy and Caspian lay down in the grass.

"It's beautiful," Lucy whispered, looking at the sky. A brilliant red washed over the vast space, and the sun was a bright orange.

"I know," Caspian whispered back. He wasn't looking at the sky, however.

"I think coming here is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Coming to Narnia?"

"Yes. It's my home, not England. It's helped me understand what life is about, and it's helped me become who I am. Plus it's nice that when I was nine the second time, I had already been 22, so in a way I'm prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Later on in life. I'll be more ready to be married, and have children, and deal with the stress of being an adult."

"Why didn't you or any of your family marry when you ruled before? I've always wondered, but never asked."

"Susan was very picky, so no one was good enough in her eyes. Peter was always so busy he didn't believe he had the time."

"The time? I don't believe you can be too busy for love."

"That's what I told him."

"What about you and Edmund?"

"Peter wouldn't let me get married, he thought me too young at the time. He's always been the over protective one, whereas Edmund stands by me, and helps me take on anything. He doesn't stand in front of me and take it on by himself."

"Do you think Peter would let you get married now?"

"I don't know, why? Have you any prospects for me?"

"No," he blushed. "And what of Edmund?" Lucy sighed.

"Edmund did fall in love. Her name was Isabelle."

"What happened?"

"She died three years before we went back to England. She was shot in the arm, the thigh and the side with the arrows belonging to one of the witch's last renegade followers." Lucy began to blink back tears and continued. "Even though I used my elixir and everything, she died a week later. I have never seen my brother more depressed in his life. He didn't shed any tears, but he blamed himself completely. He didn't talk to anyone for weeks. After that he would only talk to me for about a month. In that time he told me he would never love anyone again."

"That's horrible…I never would have guessed how much he's been through."

"No one can. He covers it up well, always caring about others, never about himself. But when you think about some of his actions, doesn't it make sense?"

"It does. That's why he never compliments any woman except for you?"

"Even that's rare."

"True, but it's almost a given how beautiful you are." Lucy turned beat red. "But is that why he's so much more reserved around anyone that isn't extremely close to him?" Lucy nodded. "And that's why he doesn't notice when women have feelings for him."

"That's exactly it. Infact the only people he's himself around are you, me, Peter, Damien, Shaina, Trumpkin, Drinian and Rhince."

"That's not a lot of people. Poor Edmund…"

"Don't mention it to him. I know he won't mind I told you, but he refuses to talk about it."

"Understandable. My lips are sealed."

"Thankyou."

"Of course. What about you? You say Peter wouldn't let you marry but had you fallen in love?"

"Nay, I loved many people just as I do now, but I wasn't in love with anyone."

"I understand."

"How? You've been in…"

"No, never. I merely thought Ramandu's daughter to be absolutely breathtaking. I think I'll know when I'm in love."

"Me too. I believe it will be someone I'm completely comfortable with. Someone who doesn't judge me for enjoying swordplay and archery…someone I'm incredibly close with and I can talk to for hours…" she trailed off and looked at Caspian.

"Huh. I wonder who could fit that description," he smirked, and Lucy jumped up.

"Oh-I uh-I didn't mean you, n-no, I'm just…just saying…" Lucy stammered, and Caspian laughed, pulling her back onto the ground next to him.

"I'm kidding," he said, still grinning, but both of them experienced a rather disappointed sinking feeling.

"O-ok."

"You know, I'm really glad we could do this. It's nice to just forget about being kings-and queen in your case-and act like we're five again."

"I know what you mean. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

"Even though you didn't get a cake?"

"Yes," Lucy laughed. "But tomorrow our lives definitely won't be the same."

"Lu, Araminta isn't all bad. She's very kind and very sweet."

"Maybe to men," she muttered. "And no matter how hard you try to defend her, I know you don't want to marry her."

"Marry her? Lucy, I-"

"Oh please, you know she's coming to Cair Paravel to try and get you to court her."

"Yes, I know. And you're right, I could never think of her like that. She's two years older than me and as much as I like her, I can't see her as a queen."

"Well thank Aslan you have some sense."

"What do you have against her?"

"I can't really explain it. We just have an…understanding."

"Which is?"

"We'll always hate each other."

"Wow Lu, I didn't know you were capable of hating anyone."

"She's the only one I…no, I hate her brother, Valdis, too. And Jadis, and your uncle."

"Well they're both dead, Valdis is understandable because he tried to…he tried to…"

"Rape me?"

"How can you say it so freely?"

"Caspian dear, it happened two years ago. He didn't succeed, and I am quite over it. I think it's time you got over it as well."

"I can't…I don't think I'll ever be able to erase the image of finding him on top of you, trying to rip your dress off."

"I said I'm over it, but I really don't need details," Lucy grimaced.

"Sorry. But maybe this time around you'll find Araminta to be much more pleasant."

"Maybe."

"Could you atleast tell me what you have against each other?"

"I can't, it's too embarrassing and I doubt you'll believe me."

"Oh come on, of course I'll believe you, you never lie and when you do it's completely obvious! Please?" He looked at her with big puppy eyes, and Lucy laughed.

"Stop it, I'm not going to!"

"Fine. But I will find out. I'll ask Araminta herself."

"I'm sure she'll be more than happy to give you a version of our relationship that makes her look like the best woman ever and makes me look like a desperate whore."

"Araminta wouldn't do that."

"You go ahead and think that."

"Would you give me a version that makes her look horrible and you look like an angel?"

"No, I'd tell it as it is, because like you said I can't lie for the life of me. We were both equally as guilty; lets just put it that way. Except what she did was a bit worse than what I did to her." Caspian looked at her closely.

"Alright, you're telling the truth."

"You said yourself I don't lie, why would I start now?"

"I don't know…why can't you just tell me?"

"I'll tell you someday."

"Why not now?"

"You know, when you said act like we're five again earlier, I thought you meant in a fun way, not an annoying little child way."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'm just curious because if I know, then I could help the two of you become friends."

"I have no doubt she would pretend to love me for your sake. Infact, she probably will anyway."

"You know, this new, trash talking you is really strange."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"It's alright. I suppose everyone has to rant once in a while. I used to rant to you about Damien when I didn't like him even though you did."

"I know, and I'd get very angry, so I'll stop talking bad about your friend."

"She isn't my friend. She's just an acquaintance. It's not like I talk to her about important things or laugh and have fun with her."

"True enough. But I bet she will try her hardest to get you to be way more than just her acquaintance."

"That I know you're right about. But I really don't want to court her, I cannot imagine myself with her at all."

"You don't _have_ to court her, you know. She just really wants you to."

"I feel bad though…"

"You shouldn't, and I'm not just saying that because I don't like her. You shouldn't go into a relationship out of pity, it should be out of love."

"You're right. I'll make sure I don't do anything to lead her on either so that she doesn't get any ideas."

"She might anyway, but you can try. Oh good, food!"

"We didn't find much except some berries and a dead rabbit," Edmund said as they walked back toward Lucy and Caspian. "Yes it was dumb, no we didn't kill it, and no it hasn't been dead long." Lucy closed her mouth and refrained from asking the questions her brother just answered. "I know you too well, Lu."

"Yes, you really do. Now can we get a fire going? The sun's gone and it's quite chilly."

A few minutes later the fire was going, the rabbit was roasting and the four friends were huddled around the flame.

"So if the sun just went down a few minutes ago, it should be around nine, right?" Edmund said, and Caspian nodded. "Alright so another two hours here and we'll probably get home around three in the morning."

"That's not too bad. We'll still be able to sleep a little before Araminta arrives." Lucy let out a small groan no one else was meant to hear, but Peter did.

"Lucy, why can't you tell us what you have against her?" he asked, and Caspian grinned.

"See? I'm not the only one who wants to know."

"I'll tell you at some point in my life."

"Wow, thanks for being so clear about when."

"It's my pleasure."

"So Caspian, are you going to court her?" Peter asked.

"Lucy and I were just talking about that, and no. I don't really know her all that well, but she isn't my type. She's nice, but I can't see myself with her."

"That's alright, maybe she'll go for Peter or Ed instead."

"She'd better not, or Shaina will have her head," Peter said. "And then you'd probably be able to fight in a war, Lu."

"And women aren't attracted to me." Caspian opened his mouth to make a joke about Edmund's statement, but a slight nudge from Lucy reminded him what she had told him, and he closed his mouth.

"I have never been so glad to be a woman as I am now. There isn't any chance she'll want me."

"You hope."

"Ew, Peter!"

"Sorry, but it could happen."

"I guess you're right…but she hates my guts so there isn't any chance. Ha!"

"And why does she hate you, Lu?"

"Can we please change the subject?" she groaned.

"Yup, meat's ready," Edmund said to his sister's relief.

"You're sure it was a regular rabbit?" Caspian asked.

"Positive. It was much to small to be a talking rabbit, or even a baby talking rabbit," Peter assured them, and he took a piece of meat.

The rest of the night passed by quickly as they took turns telling amusing stories. Some were of England, and others were of Narnia. The story of Cor and Aravis was recounted to Caspian, and more adventures of the Dawntreader were shared with Peter. It was around two and a half hours later when Lucy finally dropped off, which was when the boys realized they should probably head back to Cair Paravel.

"I don't want to move her though," Caspian said to the other two, motioning to Lucy who was asleep on his shoulder.

"Because you don't want to wake her or because you like her being so close to you?" Edmund smirked, and Caspian's mouth dropped open.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"The stuttering says otherwise. Caspian, do you have feelings for Lucy?" Peter asked.

"I don't think so…I hope not, I mean that'd be really strange. But then I feel rather strange when I'm with her…"

"I think you're smitten."

"I am not!"

"Caspian, it isn't wrong. She's only two years younger than you, and though both of you are very close it's not like you are actually related," Edmund said.

"That's exactly it though. I've considered her my little sister for seven years now, and now all of a sudden I have all these feelings for her?"

"Ah, so you admit it!"

"Yes, but I don't want to. She'll never feel the same, I know that."

"How?" Peter asked.

"I just do?"

"Caspian, I know Lucy better than anyone, maybe even herself. I don't know. But I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. Everytime she sees you she gets a little happier, and her eyes get a little brighter," Edmund said. "She's always been a happy, optimistic person but I've never seen her more happy than when she's with you. And I can tell she doesn't like Araminta because she's jealous."

"Jealous? Lucy doesn't get jealous."

"Not normally, but Araminta is gorgeous," Peter pointed out. "And now she's coming to try and get you to court her? I know Lucy would never admit but she is so insecure about herself, I'm sure she thinks she doesn't stand a chance. Therefore, you should try."

"Try what?"

"To court her."

"This is a really strange conversation. You two are her brothers. Aren't you supposed to be beating me up for thinking about her like this, not giving me advice?"

"Normally we would. But she's our little sister and you're our best friend. We want to see both of you happy."

"Well thanks, that means a lot. Especially because I know Peter could whip my ass in a sword fight."

"You got that right. Now come on, we should really get back to Cair Paravel," Peter said. The three boys got up, and Peter picked up Lucy. He handed her to Caspian after he got on his horse, Camelot.

"Why is she riding with me?"

"Because we're trying to set you up. Just take her." Caspian laughed and took Lucy from Peter's arms, placing her in front of him.

"Aw you two look cute," Edmund teased.

"Shut up."

"I'm just playing with you. And Caspian, we may be supportive right now, but if you ever hurt our sister, you're a dead man."

"I would rather be a dead man than hurt Lucy."

"And that's why we like you," Peter said. "Come on, at this rate we'll arrive at the same time as Araminta."

"She might think me and Lucy are together and decide to court one of you instead!"

"Ride faster," Edmund laughed.

They arrived at the castle around four in the morning, much to their relief. It was all they could do to keep from falling asleep during the hour before they reached Cair Paravel.

"I'll take the horses back," Peter yawned as he and Edmund dismounted.

"Thanks," Caspian mumbled. He handed Lucy down to Edmund and the three of them made their way back to their rooms.

"Night Ed," Caspian said after opening Lucy's door for his friend, and then walked off in the direction of his room.

"G'night." Edmund walked into his sister's room and lay her down on the bed, then took off her shoes. "Night Lu." He yawned and made his way through the connecting door between his and Lucy's rooms, collapsed onto his bed, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

There's Chapter One! I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you didn't, I'm sorry. I'll update soon if you revieww!!


	2. Everybody's Fool

Hello everyone! Here's the next update. Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Everybody's Fool

"Morning Ed!"

"Five more minutes, Lu," Edmund mumbled, burying his face in his pillow to block the suns rays Lucy was allowing to flood into his room.

"Luckily for you, our princess has been delayed, but she's supposed to be here in about an hour. I thought you might like to shower and get something to eat."

"You thought right," he yawned, and got up. "Aslan's mane…"

"What?"

"You! You're wearing a dress. And it's PINK."

"Yes, well, Shaina forced me into it. She said we should try and look our best when we receive our guest."

"I see."

"Anyway, she'll be here soon and both you and Caspian are still in your clothes from yesterday, you both smell of fish, and you both are very cranky because you haven't eaten anything."

"Peter's up?"

"Yes, he's with Shaina. Now get in the shower!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going." He walked through the bathroom door and Lucy left his room.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, hi Damien."

"Wow you look different," her elven friend said, smirking. "My Lady?" She took his arm and they walked down to the beach. "So I'm assuming we aren't training today?"

"No," Lucy sighed. "We have to help give Araminta the tour. And there's the big feast for her…"

"Big feast?"

"Yes, it was the Tisroc's idea. He thinks his daughter deserves it."

"And you don't?"

"No, not particularly. But I've bad mouthed the woman enough, I am done."

"I must say, I don't know whether I should be looking forward to meeting the woman or not. Caspian, Peter and Edmund all seem to like her, whereas you are dreading the thought of her coming."

"If I have any say in who you believe, it should be me. Men never see the bad side of a woman. However, women do. I bet you anything that Shaina won't like her either, but you will."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty two, two years older than Ed and Caspian."

"Ah. Is Prince Valdis coming?"

"I hope not."

"I hope he does, I'd like to give the bastard a piece of my mind."

"Damien!"

"What? After what he did to you?"

"Well I suppose he is worse than Araminta."

"I think he's worse than anyone. Why exactly is she coming?"

"She has eyes for Caspian," Lucy said, looking venomous.

"Jealous, are we?"

"N-no! Just uh…concerned for his health."

"Sure," Damien said, grinning. "I think you like him."

"I do not!"

"Right. So that's why you blush everytime he compliments you?"

"I only blush because people don't normally say things like that to me." Damien stopped her, and looked her in the eyes.

"Well they should, because you're beautiful." He paused, and then grinned. "See? You didn't blush."

"You're horrible."

"I try. So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Caspian you love him."

"I don't!"

"I know you do, you just have to realize it. Why else would you be so mad about Araminta coming?"

"We have a history."

"Yes, that you refuse to tell anyone. But think about this…who else are you that comfortable with?"

"You."

"Lucy my love, you only love me in my dreams."

"Well I'm glad I make your subconscious mind so happy." Damien laughed and ruffled her hair. "Hey! I spent two minutes on that!"

"You care?"

"Not at all. Your sister can stuff me into as many dresses as she likes but I'll forever act like a man."

"How the two of you get along so well, I'll never understand."

"It's like me and my sister. Shaina keeps me in line and out of trouble, and I help her to loosen up a bit. We complete each other."

"So I assume you're happy for her and Peter?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? It took him forever to get the courage to court her, and Peter usually has no problem around the opposite sex. Why, do you not like them together?"

"I do, it's nice to see my sister so pleased. I'm just very protective of her."

"You shouldn't be. Peter is over protective of me and it drives me insane." The trumpets sounded clearly and they could see a ship approaching. "Here we go…stay with me?"

"Always."

"There you are!" Peter said as they drew closer.

"Lu, your hair," Shaina frowned.

"It's fine, Shain." Lucy mouthed a thankyou to her brother, but Shaina combed Lucy's strawberry blonde curls through with her fingers anyway.

"Morning," Edmund and Caspian said together.

"It's after mid day."

"Ok, Pete, whatever you say."

"So those blasted trumpets woke us up again…where is this lady?" Caspian asked impatiently.

"Caspian you'd better behave yourself," Shaina warned. "You too Ed."

"Yes mum," Edmund sniggered, and the twenty-year-old men dissolved into laughter. Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to decide if they were just dead tired or drunk.

"I see a ship," said Damien. "And I think Araminta is at the bow, since she's wearing a crown. And I think Valdis is also with her."

"What?" Peter, Caspian and Edmund all said sharply.

"I doubt he's staying," Shaina said. "He's probably just accompanying his sister."

"I hope so," Caspian scowled. He took Lucy's hand and squeezed it, and she smiled at him.

Before the Narnians knew it the ship had docked, and Araminta and Valdis were walking toward them.

"Caspian!" Araminta beamed. "How good it is to see you!" She kissed him on the cheek and Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand, squeezing it tightly. It was this sudden movement that even made Araminta realize the others were there. "Peter, you look marvelous as always."

"As do you my lady."

"Edmund! It's been too long," she said. She held her hand out, and he took it to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Araminta."

"Well, well, well…what have we here? You can't possibly be Lucy."

"Think again, Araminta."

"Who knew you'd grow into such a lady? Two years ago I figured you'd end up an old maid, but now…you must be what, 14?"

"18. And you must be what, 30?"

"N-no, 22," Araminta said, a bit high pitched. Araminta's eyes narrowed at the blonde, and she said, "I thought you'd be in Galma with the Lord Drinian and Rhince."

"Oh no, I had to stay here. I don't believe you've met Lady Shaina or Sir Damien?"

"No, I haven't. I'm pleased to meet you both."

"The pleasure is mine," Damien said, and bowed. Araminta smiled at him and turned to Shaina, expecting her to say something as well.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel," Shaina finally said, a fake smile lighting up her face. "I'm Shaina."

"I'm Princess Araminta, one of Caspian's dear friends." Caspian raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything at the false statement. "You all remember my brother Valdis, do you not?"

"How could we forget him?" Caspian asked, tightening his grip on Lucy's arm. She patted his hand and he smiled at her. Araminta's expression turned from lovely to rage, but right back to lovely.

"It is a pleasure to see you all again. I'm afraid I can't stay long, but I was wondering if I may stay the night?"

"Not a problem," Peter said through gritted teeth. "Elise, will you please show Araminta and Valdis to their rooms?" A small brunette servant came over and stood next to Lucy.

"We'd say we'd take you on the tour now, but we have a grand feast in honor of your arrival in about two hours, and we figured you'd want to freshen up and get settled," Caspian said to the two Calormen royals.

"Yes, that would be rather nice," Valdis agreed.

"Excellent. I'll have someone bring up your luggage as well."

"Won't you escort us, Caspian?"

"Nay, Princess, I must go to the kitchens to make sure everything is going alright. We'll see you in two hours for dinner, and then we can catch up."

"Lovely." Elise led the Princess and Prince in the direction of the guest wing, and Shaina looked at Lucy.

"We're going to get ready," Shaina said, and before the men could say anything they were inside the castle, walking swiftly toward Lucy's room.

"That's strange," Damien frowned. "Lucy never gets ready until ten minutes before wherever she has to be."

"I'll go find out what's going on," Edmund said, and he followed the two women inside.

0123456789012345678901234567890

"I don't like her." Shaina scowled as she paced across Lucy's floor, and Lucy sat down on her bed.

"I told you that you wouldn't."

"How can those boys honestly think she's a kind, gentle person? It's so blatantly obvious that she's putting on an act. And the way she looked at you…and the way she was looking at _Peter_, oh I'm going to…"

"Calm down, Shain, I know all that too. But you know the ways of a man's mind. They never see the bad side of a woman until it's too late."

"If she does anything to Peter I will personally tear her spleen out through her left nostril."

"Shaina! Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say something so violent. Bravo!"

"Oh be quiet. I can't believe that even Edmund is fooled!"

"It is a pity, isn't it? He's the last person I thought would believe her."

"So I know that Caspian and Peter and all them keep asking you why you and Araminta hate each other so badly. Since I don't like her either, would you care to tell me?"

"I'd be glad to. I don't want to tell them because I know they won't believe me. It doesn't matter that I can't lie. But two years ago, when I went to Calormen with my brothers and Caspian, Araminta instantly couldn't stand me because I was so close with Caspian. She was insanely jealous, and thought that I was big competition, something I'm sure she still thinks I am. Anyway, even though I didn't like Caspian like that then-"

"Wait! You like Caspian?"

"Yes, but we'll talk about that later. Anyway, she wanted to do everything in her power to make me look as bad as possible. I couldn't stand how selfish she was being, so I made her look like a fool in front of Caspian. She was livid, and so she decided to talk to Valdis."

"She didn't…"

"Ask him to do what he did to me? Oh yes, she did. And then she told Caspian to go into that room at the exact time Valdis did, because she thought Caspian would think we were actually having sex. Luckily, he knows me better than that and knew what Valdis was doing."

"She is evil."

"Only we know it, however."

"And now I do too." The door opened, revealing the image of Lucy's 6 foot, dark haired brother.

"Ed? What are you doing here?"

"Well everyone was wondering what was up since you never get ready for anything early, and I said I'd check it out. And Lucy, for the record, I do believe you."

"You do?"

"How could I not? You don't lie. And sorry for eavesdropping."

"Don't worry about it. If it means you'll help us prove Araminta is a fraud, then we don't mind at all," Shaina said.

"Prove she's a fraud? Since when are we doing that?" Lucy asked.

"Well we can't just let her get away with fooling our men!"

"They aren't ours, Shain."

"Well I'm dating Peter, and you like Caspian, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. You like Caspian?"

"Er…"

"I knew it!"

"How? I didn't tell anyone until now!"

"Well it's kind of obvious. You've never been good at hiding your feelings."

"Apparently not, since Damien figured it out too. But anyway, we can't just go and make Araminta look bad. I learned my lesson the last time."

"We won't make her look bad, we'll just…oh I don't know."

"Good plan, Shain."

"Oh be quiet." Edmund grinned, and sat down next to Lucy.

"Lucy, why don't you just tell the others what she did to you?"

"I know they won't believe me."

"I did."

"That's because you know me better than anyone. If I just openly tell them 'oh, Araminta is the reason why I almost got raped,' then they're just going to think I'm trying to turn them against her since I don't like her at all."

"That isn't something you would do."

"I don't normally bad mouth people either, but I've been doing that frequently. Why should lying be any different?"

"Because it's you. You can't lie, but if you're so dead set against telling them, how about this. I'll tell them the story, and then I will tell you their reaction."

"That's a good idea," Shaina agreed. "And if they don't believe you, then we will form some plan of action."

"Alright, that sounds good to me. I'll leave you two ladies to change."

"Change? Why do we have to change?" Lucy asked.

"Well it is a formal feast, dearest," Shaina said.

"Good luck with her." Edmund ruffled Lucy's hair and left the room.

"I'm already wearing a dress, Shain. Isn't that enough?"

"That is a day dress, Lu. We're supposed to wear formal-"

"Dresses are formal."

"To you they are. But normal women wear dresses, and then for formal occasions they were _fancy_ dresses."

"Why wasn't I born a man?"

"Because your feelings for Caspian would be frowned upon by some people. How long have you known you liked him?"

"A few months now."

"And you didn't tell me? Or Edmund? That's not like you."

"I didn't want anyone to know. It's kind of disgusting since I've always thought of him as my older brother."

"But he isn't really. It's not like you have feelings for Edmund."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew-why would you say that?"

"To gross you out. But Peter told me Caspian returns your feelings."

"No he doesn't."

"Oh yes he does. Peter and Edmund were talking to him about it last night apparently."

"I was with them, how could they?"

"You fell asleep."

"Ah, right. But it isn't like he can act on them now, not with Araminta here."

"Why not?"

"You haven't seen that woman angry. She will do everything possible to make our lives miserable."

"You know that, but he doesn't. What if he does decide to act?"

"He's too polite. He won't want to hurt her feelings."

"Yes, that sounds like Caspian."

"Can we please change the subject? I really don't like talking about it."

"I understand. Alright, what colour dress would you like to wear?"

"Shain…"

"Dark purple? Just what I was thinking." Shaina stuffed the elegant gown into Lucy's arms and shoved her into the bathroom. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Why?"

"To make sure you actually put the dress on."

"You're very irritating."

"And if I wasn't, you'd look very out of place at dinner." Shaina left the room, and Lucy turned the shower on.

"I hate being a girl sometimes," she mumbled under her breath.

91234567890123456789

"This food is exquisite. What is it?" Araminta asked for the hundredth time that evening. Lucy finally slammed her fork down and turned to the dark eyed beauty next to her.

"Pray tell, Araminta, you've never eaten oranges in Calormen?"

"Nay, they don't grow them there."

"Really?" Edmund asked. "For I was positive that oranges originally came from Calormen, you know, seeing as we get our oranges from your country?" Araminta turned bright red. Valdis cleared his throat loudly and turned to Caspian.

"The rooms you have given us are quite complacent, thankyou so much for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it, we like to try and make our guests as at home as possible."

"Maybe that's why we're having oranges," Lucy whispered to Edmund. "Oh wait…" Edmund snorted, and Peter looked at him oddly from across the table.

"So we thought we all would give you the tour tomorrow morning," Peter said. "Does that sound alright with you?"

"That sounds perfect," Araminta said, beaming at the handsome blonde. "Now are your rooms on the same floor as ours, or are they in a different part of the castle?"

"They're in a different part," Caspian answered. "Why?" Valdis ignored the question and said,

"Where are they?"

"He told you, in a different part of the castle," Edmund said. Valdis quickly shut his mouth. "How long are you staying, Valdis?"

"Only tonight and tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, dear brother? Think of all the fun we would have." Araminta's eyes widened, and she stared at him as if trying to tell him something.

"Nay sister, I'm sorry, but you know I must be off to help Jac…my father." Lucy looked sideways over at Edmund, who was also watching the exchange with interest.

"How is your father?" Lucy asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"He is doing quite well, thankyou. We have…he has been quite busy with things, which is why you haven't heard from him lately."

"I see. We were beginning to worry," Edmund said wryly. No one talked for a few minutes, causing an awkward silence to wash over the company until Damien spoke for the first time during the meal.

"So Araminta, do you like to fence?" he asked, ignoring Lucy's motions of 'don't go there'.

"Not at all. I believe fencing to only be for the men. I don't take part in any kind of manly activity; I feel that doing things they do will only make me one of them, not with one of them. I fear that I'd die alone." She looked sideways at Lucy, smirking at the expression on the younger girl's face.

"Well I am sure that you won't," Damien said. "Someone so beautiful as you are wouldn't have a chance of dying alone." Araminta beamed at him and said,

"Aren't you quite the charmer? It is a pity I haven't met you before now, you're lovely company."

"Obviously you haven't known him long, he's much more irritating than he puts on to be. You'll see." Damien glared at his sister, who just smiled sweetly at him.

"Then maybe you'll be less irritating as time goes by," Araminta muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Lucy."

"Mmm."

"Well supper has been absolutely marvelous," Valdis said, setting down his knife. "What say we all go to a more comfortable area and really catch up."

"Oh what a good idea, brother." The two Calormen's stood up, waiting for the Narnians to join them. Damien, Peter and Caspian got up as well, while Lucy, Shaina and Edmund followed rather slowly.

"Follow me, we can go to the nearest sitting room," Caspian said. Before he even had the chance to take Lucy's arm, Araminta had already grabbed his own.

"Caspian, I've missed you so. It is so nice we can finally talk to one another."

"We have been all evening."

"But we were so far away from each other. It felt like I was back in Calormen all over again."

"Did the oranges help that?" Edmund called up to them, and Lucy stepped on his foot. "Ow!" Peter walked by them, shaking his head and laughing silently along with Shaina. Damien and Valdis walked at the back, Valdis' eyes never leaving Lucy.

"What are you staring at?" Damien finally asked him, and Valdis jumped a bit.

"Er-nothing, nothing at all." Damien stopped him and looked the man square in the eye.

"If you try to hurt Lucy again, I swear it will be the last thing you ever do." Damien looked positively frightening, and he could tell Valdis was frightened by him.

"You don't scare me," Valdis spat. "I'll have you find that fear is not in my vocabulary."

"That may be so. But it's in your eyes." Damien quickened his pace and the two men caught up to the rest of the party.

"How lovely!"

"Araminta, that's a broom cupboard. I needed to get a lantern."

"I-I know, I just…they're much nicer here than they are at home."

"I see." Caspian looked at her a bit skeptically, and then opened the real door to the sitting room. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much." She followed him over to one of the sofas and instantly sat down next to the Narnian King, never withdrawing her arm from his. Lucy noticed Caspian tried to remove his subtly, but Araminta's grip was too tight for subtlety.

'Atleast he doesn't like her like that,' Lucy thought to herself. She looked over at them again, only to see Araminta stroking Caspian's arm with her hand. 'Yet.'

Three hours passed with talk of mostly Calormen, when Lucy finally was too tired (and too fed up) to continue in the discussion. She tried to leave un-noticed, but was caught red handed by the princess herself.

"Lucy, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, but I am too tired. If I don't go to bed now than I shall fall asleep here, which is rather rude."

"I understand. Afterall, you are the youngest one here. I don't think any of us would want to see you stay up past your bed time," Araminta smirked, and laughed at her joke.

"I'll escort you, Lucy," Caspian said, and jumped up.

"What? Why? Why won't you stay here?" Araminta asked, pouting.

"I'm afraid I need to go to bed as well, I haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days. Goodnight, everyone." The two friends left the room before anymore protests could be issued from Araminta's mouth. "Oh Aslan…"

"I thought you liked her."

"I do, she's very nice, but oh Aslan she's so annoying!"

"Well I'm glad you don't think she's an absolute goddess like Damien does. Honestly, just by looking at him you'd think he was under a spell!"

"I know. Hopefully she'll be better tomorrow, I'm trying to convince myself it's because of the long trip over."

"Somehow I doubt that, but okay. I feel bad leaving the others with them, though."

"I'm sure that they'll head off to bed soon anyway. I knew you'd be the first to leave, and I didn't want you to be walking alone with Valdis in the castle. Plus I haven't really talked to you all day and it's quite depressing."

"Well it's nice to know I mean so much to you." They both blushed. The rest of their walk was silent, but it was a comfortable silence of just enjoying the others company. When they finally reached Lucy's room, Caspian stopped her and said,

"Lucy, I uh…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you…I mean to say would you want…um…I think I…goodnight."

"Oh come on, you can't do that! What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, it's stupid. Nevermind. Goodnight." Caspian walked off swiftly in the direction of his own room, and Lucy looked after him, shaking her head.

"That boy is going to be the death of me."

* * *

There it is. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	3. I Want It All

Hello! Thanks to all of you reviewers and everyone who is reading this story-I really like it so far. Here is chapter 3! I'll try to get 4 up as soon as possible.

Chapter Three-I Want It All

"Touché! Excellent Lu, I thought you'd never get that move down."

"You only taught it to me last week." Damien laughed and took his sword back from Lucy.

"Well, you're usually faster at learning new tricks. Is that enough for today? We've been out here for three hours and you're awfully sun burned."

"I'm not the only one, you look like a tomato."

"Elves do not sunburn."

"You're face states otherwise. Come on, I'm sure Shaina has some lotion we could use." Lucy sheathed her sword and headed for the castle, Damien at her heels.

"Yoo-hoo! Damien!" The elf spun around to see Araminta walking swiftly toward them.

"Hello Araminta."

"I saw you fencing, you're very talented."

"Well I have to be to train this one."

"I didn't recognize you, Lucy. I guess it's hard for me to tell you're a woman in those clothes."

"Yes, it must be a total shocker to see a woman who isn't uptight about looking gorgeous every second of the day."

"Oh Lucy, you couldn't do that if you tried." Araminta patted Lucy lightly on the arm, and Lucy glared at her.

"I'd rather be able to defend my country than lay around it waiting for men to come and court me."

"Well of course! No man would come and court you, you'd be awfully bored." They both looked over at Damien, who was completely oblivious to the conversation as he was too busy gawking at the Calormen princess.

"I know, they'd all be too busy locking you up so that you couldn't break any of their hearts ever again."

"Lucy you're really horrible at comebacks. No wonder Caspian and Damien like me more. Well, besides the fact I that I actually act like a woman."

"I don't think Caspian and Damien like you more because you're better at comebacks. Oh wait…infact, they don't like you more at all."

"Then explain why he won't stop looking at me, not you." Lucy stopped, and looked at Araminta, who smiled. "Defend yourself all you want, Lucy, but if you keep up this behavior, no one is ever going to want to be with you." She and Damien walked away, leaving Lucy alone staring after them.

She stood there a good ten minutes before Peter finally walked by, and saw her.

"Lu? What are you doing? Are you ok?"

"Fine," Lucy lied, but she felt Peter wrap his arms around her anyway.

"What's the matter?"

"Araminta needs to go to hell."

"I figured this was about her. Edmund told me what she did to you in Calormen. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm just paranoid I guess."

"So what did she say to you?"

"She just made me realize a few things, that's all. Do you know where Shaina is? I need some lotion."

"I was just going to find her. Come on, walk with me." He took Lucy's arm and she decided to strike up the conversation.

"How are things going with the two of you?"

"They couldn't be better. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"Aw, you're cute," Lucy grinned, tousling his hair.

"Thanks for that." The two siblings walked around talking and laughing for atleast an hour before they finally found Shaina, who was lying on the couch in one of the sitting rooms.

"Hi you two."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Attempting to get rid of a headache. That tour this morning got the best of me what with all her stupid questions and all his perverted remarks." Peter and Lucy didn't bother asking who the 'him' and 'her' was. It was pretty obvious if Shaina was complaining about a headache.

"It does take some getting used to."

"Pete's on our side by the way, Shain."

"Thank Aslan."

"Your side?" Peter asked. He ran his fingers through Shaina's light brown hair and began to massage her shoulders.

"Ooh, thanks sweetheart. And yes, our side. Ed, Lucy and I decided we have to prove that Araminta is faking the whole 'nice, innocent, I love everyone' act."

"Why?"

"So that Caspian doesn't fall victim to her. If he does, I fear we'll be in for the worst."

"How so?"

"Well if they're married, I have no doubt she'll act like her true self again." Lucy shuddered at the thought of the man she loved and the woman she hated together, and Peter pulled her to him.

"They aren't going to get married. You said yourself Caspian was complaining about her last night."

"That doesn't mean he can't change his mind. What if he gets used to it? Or what if she acts a little smarter? I fear he'll start acting like Damien."

"I can't believe my brother is so incredibly shallow. Have you seen the way he looks at her? It's not like he hasn't met any beautiful women in his life."

"Well she's probably the most so out of any he's met," Lucy pointed out.

"That may be so but Lucy, as long as you're around, there is no way Caspian will fall for Araminta," Peter assured her. "In the mean time, I want to know what's going on. Valdis isn't the type of man who would let his sister go off on her own and try and get someone to marry her. Something strange is going on, and I want to know what it is."

"I couldn't help but hear my name as I was walking by."

"Hello, Valdis. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Nothing you can do, Peter." He looked over at Lucy, and Peter tensed up.

"Valdis if you're looking for your sister, I don't know where she is. I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere."

"I'm not looking for Araminta. I thought I'd spend some time with my friends before I leave in the next hour."

"How wonderful," Shaina grimaced.

"Oh Lucy, you look absolutely miserable. Would you like some lotion?"

"I'm fine, thankyou."

"Nonsense." Valdis produced a small bottle from his pocket-something the other three had a hard time not laughing at-and poured some into his hand.

"Really Valdis, I do not need any." He neared her, and Lucy finally snapped. "Don't touch me!"

"Ah, feisty today, are we?"

"Valdis, I would ask you not to make such vulgar comments to my sister."

"Forgive me, Peter, but I cannot help how young and ravishing she is."

"Valdis, I am right here."

"I'm sorry, angel. I'll stop." Lucy mimed throwing up behind his back, and Shaina bit back a laugh. Peter just sat there clenching his fists and glowering at the raven-haired prince.

"What's going on in here?"

"Hello, Ed. We were just leaving," Lucy said and stood up. Edmund instantly took her arm before Valdis had the chance to, and Peter took Shaina's hand.

"Any word on my ship?" Valdis asked, and Edmund nodded.

"It's completely stocked with everything you need, now. It is ready to leave when you are."

"Excellent. I must have a private audience with my sister before I go, however." Valdis walked off in the direction of Araminta's room, and Lucy sighed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe he has the guts to say things like that. Especially right in front of my brother!"

"If beating the living daylights out of him wouldn't start a war with Calormen, I would do it right now," Peter scowled.

"Well we can all relax, he's leaving soon," Shaina said.

"Thank Aslan."

12345678901234567890

"Caspian, I don't mean to intrude, but I need to speak with my sister alone."

"I will leave you at once," Caspian said, and sped off down the hall before Araminta could utter another word.

"What are you doing? He's warming up to me a lot, I think."

"I need to make sure you'll be able to hold your own."

"I'll be perfectly fine, Valdis. I know what I'm doing. In two weeks time, Caspian and Lucy won't even be speaking to each other if I have any say in it."

"Excellent. And you know what you're supposed to do."

"Of course. Act like I completely understand his pain, and I'll be his shoulder to cry on."

"Exactly. But Minta, make sure you step up your game a little bit. I think Lucy is more competition than you think, and though you may have the beauty, you don't have her brains."

"I am not stupid."

"I know that, but you have to act much smarter or I fear Caspian will become completely annoyed with how simple your conversations are."

"He is very deep." Araminta sighed, and smiled. "I'll make sure to be more of a conversationalist."

"Thankyou. I must be off now. Write to me if you need suggestions or if something has gone wrong."

"I will, but I have it all under control. I think we can expect a wedding by mid January."

"Wonderful, that's only about five months away. But I must attend to Jacinda now, and try and get her ready to take on Archenland like I spent so many months getting you ready for Narnia." They reached the Narnians who were gathered in front of the Calormen ship, waiting to see Valdis off. "It was a pleasure seeing you all again, I wish I could stay longer."

"It is a pity," Shaina said, faking a smile. "Good-bye!" Valdis boarded the ship, and waved.

"Write often!" he called. "I'll be counting the days until we see each other again." The ship began to sail, and Araminta faked a few tears.

"It's so hard to see him go. I've never been without my brother before you know," she said, looking up at Caspian. His heart went out for her, and he took her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a splendid time here without him."

"Thankyou, Caspian. You do help a sad situation."

"Er…thanks?" He looked at her oddly, the moment of pity gone. Lucy silently thanked Aslan he wasn't completely moved by her fake tears.

012345678901234567890

The next day Lucy and Caspian were walking around the gardens and hiding from Araminta, when they heard the woman shriek from inside the castle.

"CASPIAN!"

"Oh no, what now?" Caspian groaned and banged his head repeatedly against Lucy's shoulder.

"There, there. It will be alright."

"There you are! You have a huge mouse problem and they…and they TALK."

"Yes, they tend to do that," Caspian chuckled, and Lucy bit back a laugh.

"But how? That isn't natural…you should have it checked out."

"Araminta, Narnia is full of talking animals. You've been here three days and you haven't met any of them yet?" Caspian asked.

"No! I mean, I'd see a few animals and some strange looking men in the castle but I figured it was just a Narnian custom to allow animals in the castle."

"Those 'weird looking men' are centaurs and fauns, and very respectable creatures so I advice you not to say anything of offense, like 'weird looking men' in front of them," Lucy said. "And it's not a custom, they're our friends, and they live here."

"They're your _friends_?"

"Yes, all of them are very good friends. A few of them are my advisors and war generals," Caspian said slowly. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"No, not at all," Araminta lied. "I'm just not used to it yet."

"It won't take long getting used to. Here, we'll introduce you to some others." Caspian stood up, and Araminta followed as well. "You coming, Lu?"

"I suppose. I haven't seen Trufflehunter since he got back yesterday, and I would like to talk to him."

"Wonderful." Caspian smiled at her and the three of them began to head toward the castle, much to Araminta's annoyance. She wanted as much alone time with Caspian as possible. "Hello, Glenstorm."

"Your majesty. I thought I'd let you know you received a letter from the Lord Bern yesterday."

"Really? Do you have it with you?"

"Nay sire, I apologize. Blane was the one who received it. Infact he's most likely looking for you right now."

"Thanks Glenstorm. This is Princess Araminta of Calormen."

"Ah yes, I've seen you walking around. I am Glenstorm, the Centaur, Caspian's general and councilor of war."

"N-nice to meet you," Araminta stuttered, and curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess. We have been looking forward to your visit these past few months." Glenstorm nodded at them and walked off.

"I told you everyone here is nice."

"Yes, I suppose. Oh goodness!"

"That's Link, he's a cheetah, and one of the guards."

"Hey Link!"

"Good morning Lucy, Caspian. And who is this?"

"Araminta of Calormen," Lucy said, not bothering to put in 'Princess'.

"Welcome to Narnia, Lady."

"Er…thankyou."

Two hours passed when Araminta had finally met most of the occupants in the castle, whether they were a faun, a centaur, a cheetah, a squirrel, a tiger, a girl, a boy or a bird. Lucy could tell she was still petrified, but Araminta never let it get the best of her and was as kind and loving as possible to everyone she met for Caspian's sake. This intrigued Caspian, because he had never thought Araminta to be a particularly caring person, but here she was being exactly that.

'Why was I so annoyed by her again? She's lovely…' he thought to himself, and then shook himself out of his reverie.

"I'm proud of you," he finally said. "I didn't expect you to get over your shock so quickly."

"Well everyone is so kind. How could I remain so cold?" Araminta lied, and Lucy rolled her eyes. "But now, I must talk to Lucy…meet me in the gardens?"

"Of course." Caspian walked off. Lucy looked after him, completely shocked. All it took was a few kind words to their friends and all of a sudden he thinks she's wonderful?

"I was right."

"Right about what?" Lucy asked.

"I told you that Caspian would like me more, and look…he does."

"That isn't true, and you know it. You've been annoying him since day one."

"Ah, but not anymore. He finds me intriguing now, you can see it in his eyes." For once Lucy was quiet, something Araminta was quick to pick up on. "Obviously you see it too, otherwise you would have retorted. I told you Lucy, you will never get anyone to court you, but you didn't believe me. But here we are, and I'm the one everyone's attention is focused on." Araminta gave Lucy a very triumphant smile, and headed for the gardens to meet Caspian.

"She's right," Lucy said aloud to herself. "I've been so blind…"

During the next month, Lucy tried her best to keep away from both Araminta and Caspian. Whenever he tried to talk to her she'd run off with some 'business' she had to take care of. Afterall, she didn't want him talking to her about how wonderful he thought Araminta was. And everytime she saw Araminta, Lucy would look the other way so she couldn't see the triumphant smile that illuminated her face whenever Lucy came near.

* * *

And there it is! I hope you all review, I love hearing other people's opinions. Oh, and by the way-I promise next chapter will be one everyone will love. Unlike this one...I don't like this chapter. Poor Lucy! :(


	4. Stay Beautiful

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took a bit longer than normal to update, but I can't promise I'll do it everyday

Chapter Four-Stay Beautiful

"You want to _what_?"

"I told you Shain, I want to borrow your blue dress."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lucy?"

"I swear it's me, I just want to…look a little nicer."

"But _why_?"

"Because I do! Is that so bad?"

"No I'm just…you're just…I can't believe this day has finally come!"

"So you don't approve of me wearing tunics either?"

"Lucy, you know I never have, but I love you anyway."

"I know but…do you think I'll end up alone if I keep acting like I do?"

"Um…no?"

"You do, don't you."

"Well I think that if Caspian finally gets the courage to court you, then no. Or if Damien, or Drinian or one of Glenstorm's sons or someone…"

"So pretty much anyone who lives in the castle I could have a chance with?"

"Basically. And I wish I could say that it isn't true, but Lucy, you know how most men work! They want to be the 'protector' of the family, while the woman stays home and takes care of the children. And no man is going to be able to fulfill that role with you, because you wouldn't let him go off to war alone. You wouldn't let him leave you to stay with the children when there is danger. You need to be the defender as well, and not many men like that in a woman."

"Why does society have to be so narrow minded?" Lucy groaned, flopping down on the sofa in the drawing room. "How are you content?"

"Lucy, you know your brother, and he's one of a kind. He lets me do what I want, and he doesn't keep me holed up in the castle. You know that, and that's why I love him."

"I know, I just…I want to have a chance for a family."

"You do!"

"I don't know anymore. I haven't said anything since I figured everyone else could tell, but Araminta's finally getting to him."

"She isn't."

"Yes, she is. You see last month we went around introducing her to everyone in the castle, and though I could tell she was freaking out everytime one of the animals came near, she put on this act of being kind and lovely to all of them. Caspian was completely fooled, and now he thinks her to be very compassionate."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I know him well enough by now to tell."

"I see. And that's why you've been avoiding him? So that he doesn't tell you how wonderful that brat is?" Lucy nodded. "So basically because of this, you want to change who you are."

"Kind of…"

"You're sure you want to?"

"Positive." The door to the sitting room burst open.

"YOU CAN'T."

"Caspian, what in Aslan's name are you doing here?" Lucy cried, completely mortified.

"Well you aren't exactly in a private room and I couldn't help but overhear…"

"How much _did_ you hear?" Shaina asked.

"Only the last bit. You said so basically you want to change who you are and I had to hear the rest…Lucy, don't you dare!"

"Why?"

"Because you're completely perfect the way you are! I don't want you to change, and I know no one else does. I don't care how narrow minded society is, you're one of a kind and that's what I love about you." Caspian paused, and realized what he had just said. "I mean-I didn't mean I-"

"I guess you're right."

"Thank Aslan…and what in his name even made you think about acting like the rest of the world?"

"Nothing…"

"It was Araminta, wasn't it?" Caspian didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Look Lucy, I'm sure she didn't mean it. She's probably just jealous we're so close. So don't worry about her, and I'll talk to her about it. You two should really get to be friends, though. I know I was annoyed by her as well, but in the past few weeks I've seen a completely different side of her and she's actually a really interesting person."

"Mm."

"Anyway, we were going to go take a horse back ride…would you care to join us?"

"We would love to," Shaina said before Lucy could protest.

"Excellent! I'll just go find Peter and Ed and we'll all go."

"What about Damien?" Lucy asked.

"He's already down at the stables."

"No doubt waiting on Araminta hand and foot," Lucy muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. We'll meet you down at the stables." As soon as he left, Lucy rounded on Shaina. "Shain!"

"What? You have to talk to him sometime. He's your best friend!"

"I know, but…he's going to figure it out. And then everything will be so awkward!"

"He hasn't figured anything out yet, so I doubt he will. Don't worry about it. Now come on, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I guess…"

012345678901234567890

"Woah horsey!"

"Araminta, you're only trotting, you aren't going that fast."

"Well it's fast for me!" Araminta pouted.

'Please don't offer to let her ride with you…' Lucy thought to herself. Luckily her wish came true and Caspian didn't reply.

"Are you okay?" Edmund said softly to her once he got Taber near enough.

"I guess so…I can't believe how easily he was fooled, though."

"To tell the truth, either can I. But don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way about her as he does about you."

"I doubt he ever felt anything for me at this rate."

"What are we whispering about over here?"

"Nothing, Damien."

"Sure, leave me out of the loop."

"Thanks for your permission." Edmund looked behind him and frowned. "Where did Peter and Shaina go?"

"They probably wanted to be by themselves," Lucy said. "I don't blame them, they've hardly had any time together lately."

"Sounds like you and me."

"Caspian, what are you talking about? We see each other." Lucy bit her lip; she hated lying.

"I know, but I haven't _really_ talked to you in a long time." Araminta's eyes narrowed and she cleared her throat loudly. Damien instantly trotted over to her side, and engaged her in conversation to his delight. "I've missed you."

"Missed me? Caspian, I'm right here, all the time."

"I guess since Araminta came I haven't really talked to much of anyone. And she's been here now what, a month?"

"Yes, it's October now." 'How do I know?' she thought to herself. 'Oh yes, it's because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past month…'

"What I want to know is why, even though I have made an effort to talk to you, you avoid me."

"I'm going to go back, I just remember I promised Trufflehunter…um…a game of chess," Edmund made up, and turned his horse around. Caspian rolled his eyes and said,

"I wonder why he'd make that up." He looked at her skeptically.

"I don't know," Lucy stammered, coloring a bit. Caspian halted so Lucy did too, but Araminta and Damien kept going to Caspian's delight.

"You've been acting very strange lately. I don't think I've ever heard you say you want to act like everyone else, and like I said I've tried talking to you, but everytime I do you suddenly have somewhere to be."

"I…I uh…"

"Lu, do you like me?"

"N-no!" He grinned and dismounted.

"You do, don't you?"

"I don't, I swear-"

"Lucy, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for almost half a year now, I'm completely head over heels for you…there isn't anything I'd want more right now than you to tell me you feel the same way. Do you?" Lucy nodded slowly, biting her lip to keep from crying. Caspian's face lit up, and he laughed. "I have waited so long for you to admit it…ever since your birthday!"

"But I thought you liked Araminta now."

"Araminta? Lu, I only think of her as a friend. You honestly thought I liked-oh…"

"What?"

"That's why you wanted to change." Caspian laughed and lifted Lucy off of her horse, Yuri. "Lu, would you-"

"We can't."

"Why not? There isn't anything I'd want more."

"Even if you don't like Araminta, she's here. Can you imagine her reaction?"

"We cans send her home."

"Not so soon, we don't want any rows with Calormen."

"I suppose you're right…but I don't want to wait!"

"We can keep it a secret," Lucy said, smiling a little. Caspian took her hand.

"I like the sound of that."

"Oi! What happened to you two?" Damien asked as he and Araminta came trotting back over. Lucy instantly let go of Caspian's hand, because Araminta looked positively livid.

"My horse stumbled," Caspian lied. "So Lucy staid behind to help me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Araminta pouted.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. But it's getting late, I think we should all get back."

"I suppose you're right."

The entire ride back Lucy couldn't bring herself to believe what had just happened. That had to be the most amazing, weirdest, un-predictable moment of her life, and though she was thrilled Caspian felt the same way, she was disappointed they had to keep it a secret until Araminta had staid long enough to make Calormen think she had an impact on Caspian.

At around nine, she had finally gotten into her night gown and was sitting on her bed reading when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello." Lucy grinned, and patted the spot next to her. Caspian came over and sat down. "So…I guess we're courting now."

"I guess we are. And all this time I thought you liked Araminta…"

"How could you even think that? You're the only woman I've ever felt this way about. I figured Edmund or Peter would have told you."

"They did, I just didn't believe them. Afterall, why would you want me when you could have someone as perfect as her?"

"That's just it, she isn't perfect…she isn't you." Lucy blushed and Caspian reached for her hand. "And just think…for the next few months, it will just be you and me. No one else has to know."

"I like the sound of that," she said, repeating Caspian from earlier. "No drama, no gossip, no lectures from my brothers…" Caspian laughed.

"I think they'd be lecturing me, not you."

"I suppose. So tell me…what's been going on in the past few weeks? Afterall, I was trying to avoid you." Caspian laughed again and said,

"Well, I got a letter from the Lord Bern saying…"

Five hours passed from that sentence until Lucy even realized what time it was, which was when Caspian went back to bed. They both slept soundly that night, dreaming of each other. Infact, only one soul in the castle couldn't sleep. Instead she was forming plans and traps in her head of how to break Lucy and Caspian apart. She could tell how Caspian felt, and there was no way she would let him get away with it.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I didn't want to over do it...afterall it's pretty sudden. But I hope you liked it, and please review!!


	5. Breakaway

Here it is-please review!!

Chapter 5-Breakaway

During the next two weeks, Caspian and Lucy would try and get the other alone almost constantly. They'd talk for hours in the privacy of Caspian's room, and though they hadn't kissed, they were perfectly content, and neither of them could be happier. Atleast until Araminta finally got fed up and was making Caspian spend the day with her.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Lucy asked, biting her lip as Caspian was tacking up his horse.

"I'll be fine, Lu. Don't worry! Araminta is my friend, I am not attracted to her at all." He kissed the top of her head and mounted. "That place can only be taken by you." Lucy smiled and he let go of her hand. "You should go before she gets here, we don't want her figuring us out."

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh, hi Araminta," Caspian said. "I was just getting our horses tacked up."

"I meant what are you doing in here, Lucy? Caspian and I are spending the day together…alone."

"I know that, I was just uh…checking on Yuri. Have fun!" She headed for the door, and Caspian winked at her when Araminta wasn't looking. She grinned back and headed for the beach.

Lucy loved the beach at this time of year. Sure, she couldn't go in the water, but she loved the chilliness and the cool breeze. The sand wasn't too hot so she was free to squish her toes in the white sand without burning herself. The water wasn't too freezing yet so she could let the waves lap against her feet. But the sky was her favorite part. An October sky in Narnia was different every day at the least. The clouds could make the oddest formations, and the sky would change color frequently. Today the sky was a dark, stormy blue, though no storms were interrupting the peaceful atmosphere of Narnia, and the cumulus clouds were large and white, and littered the vast space where they belonged.

She looked behind her, and she could vaguely make out the images of two horses galloping into the woods. Sighing, Lucy lay down on the sand.

'Aslan, please don't let her get to him…' she thought. 'I know he says she won't, and though I trust him I don't trust her.'

"Lucy?"

"Hi Ed."

"I thought you might be out here." He lay down next to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." She turned to face him. "You know, I use to lay out here with Susan all the time."

"I know."

"I miss her so much."

"She isn't the same, Lu, you know that."

"I know…but it doesn't feel right being here without her."

"She wasn't with us on the Dawntreader."

"But now, you, me and Pete are all here helping Caspian rule Narnia, and she isn't. It just is weird, you know?"

"I can see where you're coming from." Silence washed over them for a few minutes until Edmund spoke again. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really. Why, are you?"

"No. But you're wearing short sleeves, so I figured you might be."

"Oh." She looked at him.

"So tell me…has he kissed you yet?"

"WHAT?" Lucy sat up abruptly, and stared at her brother. He just grinned and continued.

"Oh please, it's kind of obvious that you and Caspian are together."

"We are not."

"Lu, I know you too well."

"Fine…" she sighed. "Does anyone else know?"

"I think Pete might suspect something, but the rest of the castle is oblivious."

"Thank Aslan. Even Damien, and Shaina, and Trufflehunter?" Edmund nodded. "We're trying to keep it secret so that Araminta doesn't blow up and start any rows with Calormen."

"I figured that was it. She's been here a month and a half though, so by mid December she'll have stayed long enough to go home and keep things peaceful."

"That's two months away…"

"I wish we could send her home sooner, but that would be rude."

"I know; it's just so annoying watching her throw herself all over Caspian."

"It is to all of us. Even Glenstorm was complaining about it." Lucy laughed and Edmund got up. "Come on, let's find something to do and get your mind off this."

"Want to fight?" Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to lose?"

"No. That's why I asked _you_." He grinned, and unsheathed his sword. Lucy quickly followed suit. They circled around for a few moments, and Lucy finally lunged. Edmund had his blade up in a flash, and the clang of metal against metal rang out into the deserted beach.

01234567890123456890

"Ha!" Edmund caught his sister's sword with his free hand and bowed. "As usual, I win." Lucy laughed and grabbed her sword back from his grasp.

"You might have won, but it isn't usual."

"It is too!"

"Okay fine, you're right." Lucy sighed and sheathed her sword. "We should probably head back to the castle. I imagine it's around lunch time now."

"Actually I think we missed it. I heard the bells ringing when you almost disarmed me." They began walking toward the castle, and Lucy grinned.

"Which time?" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"The second time."

"See? We are evenly matched."

"Not quite. I have more training so I know more tricks, and I last longer."

"That may be so, but I would kick your butt in archery."

"Yes, you would." Edmund laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "You know it's nice to see you happy again. For a while there you weren't acting like Lucy at all."

"When was this?"

"When you thought Caspian had feelings for Araminta. I told you he didn't. When did you two get together anyway?"

"That day we all went for a ride, and you deserted me."

"I didn't desert you, I was doing you a favor!"

"Sure."

"Well I did, didn't I?"

"I suppose, now that I think about it."

"Where in Aslan's name have you been?"

"Don't worry Shain, we were just on the beach," Edmund laughed as he and Lucy entered the castle.

"Well next time tell someone where you're going," Shaina grumbled.

"Why? It's not like there's any fear of being ambushed or something."

"Oh really?" Peter asked as he came toward them, and handed the two of them a letter. Edmund quickly scanned it, and when he looked up his eyes were wide.

"What the…why all of a sudden?"

"I don't think it was actually the Telmarines," Peter frowned. "We've met them all, they're very kind."

"What's happened?" Lucy asked.

"A family of fauns was attacked last night. We received the letter from Serkar, he had went to visit his family and well…found them severely wounded, if not dead," Peter explained, looking very tense indeed.

"And he thinks it was some rebelling Telmarines?"

"That's what he thinks, but Glenstorm and I think otherwise. Why now, all of a sudden, would they begin to revolt? Miraz was defeated seven years ago, atleast in Narnian time, and things have been better for everyone. There's more food, there's less work, and there's less fear from the rulers."

"Well we aren't very scary. But they did attack a family of fauns, which means they might still have a problem with the talking beasts of Narnia," Edmund said. "And yes I know they aren't technically talking beasts, but the Telmarines would consider them to be so. But Peter's right, we can't jump to conclusions."

"Who else would it be? There aren't any visitors in…" Lucy trailed off. There was a visitor in Narnia. "But it couldn't be Araminta! She'd rather die than use a sword."

"And there are no other Calormens in Narnia, so it's probably the Telmarines," said Shaina, but Edmund shook his head.

"We don't know that for sure. Didn't you remark how there seemed to be fewer people on the boat when Valdis left, Pete?"

"I remember that."

"You can't honestly think that the Calormens are responsible for this," Shaina said, folding her arms. "It isn't possible, not with Araminta here. They wouldn't want to spoil the possibility of her and Caspian entering a courtship."

"What?" Lucy said sharply.

"She doesn't mean they actually will, Lu. But the Calormens think it will happen," Peter said. "But I think it's very possible."

"Why would they do this though?" Lucy asked. "It makes just as much sense."

"Where did Serkar's family live?" Edmund asked.

"Near the Fords of Beruna, in the woods," Peter said. "I think you and I should go and check it out, and see if there were any more families attacked. If there was just one, it might have been a quarrel with another family. I doubt it, but that could be the case. We can also see if there were any witnesses."

"Good idea."

"I'll come too."

"No, Lucy. We need someone to talk to Serkar when he returns. And you can try talking to Araminta about the possibility of a few Calormens who came with her and Valdis staying in Narnia."

"Fine. But bring a few other people, you never know what you might find."

"We'll bring Damien, and Glenstorm, and his son Alande. We'll leave imminently so we can get this over and done with," Peter said, and he and Edmund sped off to find the three others mentioned.

"This is very odd," Shaina frowned.

"Hopefully we'll find out what's going on soon enough."

01234567890123456789023456890

"Hello darling."

"You're back!" Lucy said, grinning as Caspian walked into her room.

"Sorry I'm so late, we took longer than I expected."

"No worries."

"Blane told me what happened…have they left to go investigate?" Lucy nodded. "Damn. I was hoping to go with them."

"Well now you get to spend time with me."

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

"You're sweet. So tell me, how was your day?"

"Interesting, to say the least," he said vaguely. "What about yours?"

"Rather strange. I mostly talked to Shaina about what's happened, and we tried coming up with as many answers as possible."

"Did any seem plausible?"

"Not really, because the incident itself makes no sense. How cant the explanation of why it happened?"

"You have a point. But I really should go to bed, I just wanted to see you before I fell asleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Caspian." He bent down and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Night Lu." He left the room, and Lucy sighed.

"I cannot get enough of that man," she said to herself, and slowly fell asleep, completely unaware of what she'd have to face the next morning.

0123456789012345678901234567890

"Good morning Lucy."

"Er-hello Araminta. Do you need something?"

"Just someone to talk to, and I thought you'd be the right person since you know him better than anyone here." Araminta slipped her arm through Lucy's and they continued to walk. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for being so rude to you earlier in my visit. Caspian could only say good things about you yesterday, and since he seems to like you so much, I should do the same."

"Er…okay. What's this about?"

"Well yesterday…Caspian kissed me!"

"He WHAT?" Lucy almost shouted, but then she collected herself. 'Don't believe it, don't believe it, don't believe it…' "Wait, why are you telling me?"

"Like I said, you know him better than anyone else in the castle. I thought maybe you could give me advice now that we're friends."

"Now that we're-since when are we friends?"

"Well when I apologized I figured we were." Araminta smiled at her sweetly, and Lucy could tell it was fake. But since she knew Araminta wasn't telling the truth, she let her talk. "Anyway, we were riding and we stopped in this clearing with all these flowers everywhere. We sat down on the grass and he took my hand and told me that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about me for the past month. Then I asked about you, because lets face it, I figured he liked you, but then he said that he only thought of you as a sister and then he kissed me."

"I see…"

"You aren't upset by this are you?"

"No, I only think of Caspian as a brother," Lucy said, trying to act as if she believed this story.

'How can someone lie in such detail?' she thought to herself. 'Unless…no, Lucy, you know Caspian, he wouldn't do something like this…' Araminta seemed to read her mind and said,

"I know it seems out of the blue; he even told me what he did isn't something he'd normally do." Lucy's eyes widened a bit, and Araminta continued. "Then he told me he was secretly courting you to try and get over me. Afterall, he still considers you to be a little girl and very immature, I don't think he'd actually court you." Lucy's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it. "He didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't want anyone to get angry with him. So tell me, if you don't like him, why did you allow him to court you?"

"Because…" she searched for something to say, and said the most ridiculous thing she had ever said in her life. "Because I have feelings for uh, Damien, and I was trying to get over them."

"I see. Anyway, I'm glad you aren't mad because I expect we'll be courting rather soon. Do you have any advice for me?"

"About what? You seem to be perfectly fine on your own," Lucy said tersely. 'This isn't possible…I can't believe he'd actually do this…'

"Well, how should I act around him?"

"Just act yourself," Lucy said tersely. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find Shaina." She quickly walked away, and Araminta looked after her.

"One down, one to go," she said aloud to herself. "Now if I was Caspian, where would I be…"

0123456789012345678901234567890

"It's not true, it isn't true-it can't be true!" Lucy repeated over to herself as she paced the room. "But then how did she know we were courting? There hasn't been a single moment where she could have known…even if she was listening at a door or something, we'd just be talking…we never said anything about it unless it was night time in which case she'd be in bed. Oh Aslan, he actually did…I can't believe this…"

"Lucy, what's the matter? You're as white as a ghost!" Caspian said as he walked into her room.

"You even have the guts to come back in here?" she cried.

"What in Aslan's name are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused. "What's wrong?"

"Just get out."

"But Lu-"

"Fine, I'll get out," she snapped, and sprinted down the hall before Caspian could catch her.

"What the hell?"

"Caspian, what's wrong?" Araminta asked sweetly, coming up behind him.

"I don't know-Lucy just went into hysterics and I have no idea why…" he started to go after her, but Araminta stopped him.

"I think I know what it's about."

"You do? How? You barely even talk."

"Well I apologized to her this morning, and-"

"You apologized? Good for you."

"Yes well, I had to, she's such a sweet girl," Araminta lied. "Anyway, we got to talking and she told me she's in love with Damien." Caspian froze.

"That's not possible."

"It is, I'm afraid. She told me about your secret courtship, and that she was only doing it to try and get over Damien."

"Lucy wouldn't do something like that though."

"She has. I'm so sorry Caspian; I can tell how you feel about her. If there is anything I can do, I'm here for you."

"You're very kind Araminta, but I still don't believe Lucy would do this."

"I know it's hard to believe. I could barely believe it myself at first, but when she told me about your secret courtship…" That's when it 'sunk in.'

"Wait…if she didn't tell you, then you wouldn't know about it, would you?"

"How could I?"

"Oh Aslan…I can't believe this. How could she do this? It's so unlike her."

"I'm so sorry…do you need anything?"

"I just want to be alone right now."

"Actually, I don't think that's the best thing. I'll stay with you until I'm sure you're alright. Now lets go down to the sitting room and I'll call for some tea." Caspian nodded, and followed her down the hall.

'I can't believe this is happening,' he thought to himself.

An hour later, Caspian had told Araminta everything, and Lucy had done the same with Shaina. It was then they crossed paths for the first time since Araminta had lied to them both.

"Hello Shaina," Caspian said tersely.

"Hello Araminta," Lucy said in the same cold manner.

"Er, Lucy, I think we should go before you do anything rash."

"Oh no, Shain. That would be the mature thing to do. But you know, since I'm so immature, I should really stay and make sure I act ten years younger."

"Lucy…" Shaina warned.

"I think you should follow Shaina's advice, you might be able to find Damien," Caspian sneered.

"Damien's with Peter and Edmund, why would I be trying to find him?" Lucy asked, confused and angry at the same time.

"Well why do you want to act all immature?" Caspian asked, feeling the same way as Lucy.

"Er-let's go," Araminta said quickly, and dragged Caspian down the hall.

"That was odd," Shaina frowned. "What does Damien have to do with anything? And why is he mad at you?"

"I have no idea…he was the one that used me."

"Come on, let's go down to the beach. We won't run into them there." The two friends walked in silence, but when they reached the beach they were surprised to see a ship approaching.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked. "Your elf eyes can see better than my own human ones."

"Why, I believe it's the Dawntreader!"

"Really? Oh how wonderful! They're finally home!" Lucy smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"They've taken much too long…wait, who is _that_?"

"Who is who?"

"There's some brunette standing next to Drinian."

"What does she look like?"

"She's very pretty, she has light brown hair and brown eyes…she's wearing a yellow dress."

"Can you tell who she is?"

"I don't think we've ever met her before."

"I see them now! Oh, they're waving!" Before Shaina could stop her Lucy was jumping up and down, waving her arms back and forth. "Oh come on Shain, you know you want to join in."

"I do n…oh why not." Lucy grinned as Shaina joined her, and they continued to look like maniacs until the ship was docked, and everyone was rowing to shore.

"Drinian!" Lucy beamed, and the thirty-five year old man picked her up and swung her around.

"How's my precious Lucy?" he asked, and set her down.

"I'm ok. How is Galma?"

"Everything is under control. And…" Drinian ushered the brunette forward. "I'm engaged."

"Engaged? Drinian, that's great!" Shaina said, smiling.

"I think so too. This is Carina, she's actually a cousin to the duke's daughter…you know, the one we tried to get Caspian to marry?" Drinian noticed Lucy's face when he mentioned Caspian, and as Lucy and Carina began to talk he leaned over to Shaina.

"What's the matter with her and Caspian?"

"It's a very, very long story…but to put it simply, basically they can't be in the same room together." He frowned. "I'll explain later."

"Rhince! Trumpkin!"

"It's good to see you again, my lady," Rhince said, bowing. Lucy just smacked him upside the head.

"None of that, you know better."

"You'd think he would seeing as you do that everytime he says something like that," Trumpkin said, shaking his head. Lucy laughed and hugged the dwarf.

"I've missed you all so much! I'll run and tell Casp…" she trailed off and stopped. Shaina put her arm around her, and looked at Carina.

"So Carina, tell us…how did you and Drinian meet?"

"Well, it was the first night they were at Galma, and my uncle had set out a great feast for them. I was seated next to Drinian here, and though we didn't talk much at first, he ended up spilling wine all over my dress."

"Drinian!"

"What? She was just so gorgeous I couldn't keep my eyes on where my drink was going." Trumpkin rolled his eyes, and Carina laughed.

"Aren't you sweet. Anyway, we began to talk, and after that night we were always together."

"When did you get engaged?" Lucy asked.

"About two weeks ago. We're planning the wedding for early December, so don't go anywhere," Drinian told the two girls.

"We won't. Speaking of going anywhere, Peter, Edmund, Damien, Glenstorm and Alande should be back soon, shouldn't they?" Shaina asked, and Lucy nodded. "Good, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see all of you."

"Where did they go?" Rhince asked, and Shaina took the liberty of explaining the situation. At the end of her story, no one was smiling.

"Something fishy is going on," Trumpkin frowned. "I don't like that."

"I'm sure when they come back they'll have some answers," Lucy assured him. They entered the castle, and found Araminta and Caspian walking by.

"Come on Lucy, we'll leave them to their own," Shaina said quickly, tugging on Lucy's arm. "We'll see everyone at dinner." Lucy finally allowed herself to be dragged up the stairs to her room, and Shaina shut the door.

"I hate this," Lucy moaned.

"I'm sure it won't go on forever."

"Shain, I lost my best friend and the only person I've ever loved all in the same day, and now he hates me. And I don't even know why!"

"I have no doubt we'll find out in time, but as for now, you should really get some rest. You look terrible."

"Gee thanks." Shaina left her room, and Lucy flopped down on her bed. She contented herself with reading for atleast six hours, and she ended up skipping dinner so she wouldn't make things awkward.

It was around eleven when Lucy heard the door across the hall open and slam, then open again. She peeked through the peephole in her door to see Caspian standing in his doorway, just staring at her room, a look of pure sorrow on his face.

* * *

Reviewing would be nice


	6. Never Again

Here it is-short but sweet.

Chapter Six-Never Again

"Damien, would you pass the butter?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Caspian mumbled under his breath. Though it had been three weeks since Araminta had made Caspian and Lucy 'hate' each other, things were still completely awkward.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing. Araminta, you have some potato on your face." Araminta hid her head in embarrassment as she cleaned off her pretty face, and Lucy muttered,

"Why don't you lick it off for her?"

"What was that?" he snapped. She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Nothing." An awkward silence washed over the table for a few moments, until Rhince brought up the only non-awkward topic.

"So uh, Peter, tell us again about what you found at the fauns' home?" Peter sighed as this subject had been brought up over and over again.

"Well Serkar's family wasn't the only family killed," Peter explained for what must have been the millionth time. "There was a family of foxes, a few rabbits, and a couple of owls. There was only one witness, Pattertwig, and he saw the owls murdered. He said that there were five men, but they were hard to see because it was night, their clothing was dark and so was their skin." Araminta's head snapped up; she hadn't heard any of this yet. The Narnians were trying not to mention it around her because Peter and Edmund suspected the men to be of Calormen.

The others must have realized this because no one asked about theories of who the men were, and silence washed over them again. Edmund sighed and looked over at Lucy and Caspian; both of them looked angry, but they also looked miserable at the same time. Because he and Peter had arrived a week after Drinian came home, they believed what their sister and friend had heard was false, and so they were still friends with Caspian. The two brothers had tried everything but snooping around Araminta's room to find evidence that she was lying, but so far none was found. The opportunity for snooping around her room hadn't come yet, but that was soon to change.

"Araminta, would you care to join me outside?" Caspian asked after everyone had finished their food.

"Of course, Caspian." She took his arm, and they walked out of the dining hall. Lucy looked positively livid. Not only did Caspian hate her, but Araminta was constantly talking to her about him. She knew the woman still had it in for her, but because she had to act indifferent, Lucy couldn't tell her to go away.

"I'm going to er…the library," Edmund lied, and sped off for Araminta's room.

"I'll join you," Shaina said, and Peter jumped up.

"No!" Shaina looked at him oddly. "Remember, you and Lucy promised Carina to help with wedding plans after breakfast."

"Oh that's right. Carina, where would you like to go?" Peter breathed a sigh of relief; he knew Shaina well enough to know she would not approve of him and Edmund trespassing in Araminta's room.

"Is my room alright? I have everything we need in there already."

"Then that would make the most sense," Lucy said, and the three girls left the dining hall, leaving Peter free to run after Edmund.

"Have you-"

"No, not yet," Edmund said, frowning. "You know, she isn't very neat."

"Oh thank Aslan, I was hoping you didn't make this mess."

"Of course not," Edmund laughed. "What the…look at this!"

"What is it?"

"It's a doll."

"Of her father?"

"Apparently the Tisroc has toys made that look like him…modest, isn't he?"

"Oh definitely, but she _has_ one?" Edmund snorted as he had found the doll on her bed.

"I guess she likes to sleep with her dad."

"Ed!" Peter tried reprimanding him, but they could only laugh.

"Alright, I'm done," Edmund said, breathing out a little bit to stop laughing. "Maybe she has a diary or something we could read."

"Ed, we're horrible people."

"Why?"

"Did you hear what you just said?"

"Look, it's for the good of our best friend and our little sister."

"I know, but this isn't something we should be doing."

"Forget for once that you're High King Peter. Just think of yourself as Lucy's older brother, and trust me, you'll want to do this."

"Yes, you're right." They pawed around for a few minutes, and Peter found small book with Araminta's hand writing in it. "I found something!"

"Open it, what does it say?" Peter did as instructed and rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing important, apparently she likes to keep a log of all the dresses she owns."

"Does she really?" Edmund asked, peering over Peter's shoulder. "Wow. Can you believe we liked her at some point in our lives?"

"No, not exactly." They searched around for a few more minutes, when Edmund saw something on Araminta's desk that caught his eye.

"Jackpot," he grinned.

0123456789012345678901234567890

"So I'm thinking maybe instead of the lilies, we should have daisies instead."

"No, stick with the lilies. The daisies would be too simple for everything else," Lucy said, and there was a knock on the door. "Drinian!"

"Hello ladies. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, it's your wedding too," Shaina laughed. "What would you rather wear, black or dark blue?"

"Dark blue."

"Good, that helps the color theme."

"Carina, you're sure you don't want me to help with any of this?"

"You can if you'd like, but I figured you'd have enough to do around the castle."

"Not at the moment."

"Then you're welcome to join us."

"Excellent!" He smiled and lifted Carina up, sat down on her chair and sat her down on his lap. "So who are you're bridesmaids going to be?"

"Well Shaina, and Lucy, a my cousin and my sisters."

"Oh good, you got them to come?"

"Yes, my whole family is coming. What about your groomsmen?"

"Caspian, Peter, Edmund, Damien, Glenstorm and Rhince."

"We were thinking Peepiceek could be the ring bearer," Lucy grinned, and Drinian laughed.

"I couldn't have chosen a better candidate." There was another knock on the door, and Peter and Edmund burst in, panting.

"Drinian, you have to come with us."

"What's the matter?"

"We need to find Caspian." Drinian got up and followed the boys out into the hall.

"What is all this about?"

"Look what we found." Peter handed him two pieces of parchment; one was a letter to Valdis from Araminta, and the other was a letter from Valdis to Araminta.

_Dear Sister,_

_As I told you I would, I have let ten Calormens stay behind-call on them if you need anything. I trust you will be able to handle things on your own, however, so I have instructed them to find as many 'animal families' as possible. When you expressed your concern about talking animals in your last letter, I couldn't stop thinking about it. We can't have you ruling a barbarian country. Afterall, back when you, Jacinda and I thought talking animals were a myth, we'd constantly talk about how horrible and vile it would be if it were true. So as a result, I have asked them to kill any talking beast they find. I'm sure you will be pleased with what I have asked our men to do. I sincerely hope you have managed to break Lucy and Caspian apart by now, you said in your last letter you were close. That was good news indeed; it would take much to break the two of them apart, and if you're as close as you say you are, I underestimated you dear sister. Please write me soon, I wish to know all that is happening. Give my regards to our Narnian puppets. _

_Your brother, _

_Prince Valdis the Second of Calormen_

Drinian looked up and stared at the other two.

"You're kidding."

"No, we aren't. Read Araminta's." Drinian looked down again and read,

_Dear brother,_

_Thankyou ever so much for trying to get rid of the disgusting animals. Everytime I look at one I want to scream; they're vile indeed. How Narnians are friends with them, I have no idea. Luckily I have heard them talking, and most of the Narnians believe the attackers of their beloved mammals are rebelling Telmarines. I don't think they suspect Calormen at all. Things couldn't be better with the situation with Caspian, Lucy and I. I have managed to break them apart further than I could have hoped-they hate each other now. I've been eavesdropping a lot, like you have asked me to do, and I was able to find out that Lucy and Caspian were courting secretly. They hadn't told anyone, so how did I find out, you might ask? The day before I ripped them apart, Caspian and I went for a horse ride. (Luckily these horses were normal and didn't utter a word.) When I was entering the stables, I heard them talking so I didn't go in right away. I then heard Caspian clearly say, "You should go before Araminta comes. We don't want her figuring us out." It was from that moment I started planning what to do, and because I was certain Caspian and Lucy couldn't dream of me finding out on my own what they were doing, I used it to make them believe me. I told Lucy Caspian had kissed me, that he couldn't stop thinking about me, and that he was only in a courtship with her because he wanted to try and get over his feelings for me. I could tell she didn't believe it until I mentioned the courtship, so I decided to use that on Caspian as well. I told him Lucy was in love with Damien, and that she told me she was only in a courtship with him so she could try and get over her feelings for Damien. It took him a minute to believe it as well, seeing as neither of them would ever dream of doing what I told the two of them the other did, but they both ended up believing me in the end. I fully expect Caspian to begin courting me anytime now, and you will be the first to know. I hope everything is going well with Jacinda, and I hope that she goes to Archenland before I return. You know how terribly the two of us get along. Send my regards to father._

_Your sister, _

Princess Araminta Xenia the Third of Calormen

"Aslan's mane," Drinian whispered. "What a little…I cannot believe this."

"Not only do we know Araminta was lying to Caspian and Lucy, but we know who's responsible for the murders," Peter said. "How will we break this to the Calormens without letting them know we went looking through Araminta's belongings?"

"I'll think of a way."

"Thankyou, Ed. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well you've always been hopeless at this sort of situation."

"So why didn't you show this to Lucy yet?" Drinian asked.

"Because we thought Caspian should be the one to give her the letter."

"Er…why?"

"Because she'll cry, and not only do we hate seeing her cry, but that will give them a chance to become friends again," Peter said.

"I see."

"Caspian!" The dark haired King spun around and smiled.

"Hello everyone. Woah, what's the matter? You all look…"

"Just read these." Caspian took the pages from Edmund's hands and scanned them. He looked up, and stared at them.

"Oh Aslan…" he finally said, and ran up the steps to Carina's room. He burst through the door, grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into an empty room before she could say anything.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I came to apologize."

"To what?"

"You heard me. Lucy, I am so sorry…I thought you loved Damien and you were just using me."

"Why would you think that? It's you that was using me."

"You're wrong. Neither of us was using each other. Read this." Lucy's eyes scanned the page just as Caspian's had done, and she looked up, her eyes a bit wet.

"How could we be so stupid?" she finally managed to say.

"I don't know…we should never have believed her. Lu, I am so, so sorry, I was just so bitter because I thought…"

"Don't apologize, I did the exact same thing and it wasn't our fault .We were tricked, and…oh Caspian, I've missed you," Lucy choked, and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her waist, and there they sat until Edmund found them.

"So what are we going to do about Araminta?" Caspian asked as they walked.

"I have no idea…I'm trying to come up with a reason of why we need to send her home without letting it slip that Peter and I went through her things. If we do that, then Calormen would use it against us and we can't let that happen."

"That makes sense. But I think we shouldn't worry about Araminta for now, I think we need to worry about our country," Lucy said.

"Alande, Blane and the cheetahs, Aurelio, Lon, Stanton, Boyd, Milan, Glenstorm, Peepiceek and his mice, Duane, Vicente, Desmond, Lamont and his tigers are all going to find these men," Edmund said. "Then we will be able to use the evidence against Calormen, which might be able to allow us to send Araminta home. Peter is writing to Archenland right now, and telling them what we've read so that they know not to believe Jacinda when she goes."

"Jacinda is Araminta's sister?" Lucy double-checked, and Edmund nodded. "There isn't much else we can do at the moment except wait for the party we sent out to get back." He looked at Caspian and Lucy and asked, "So are you two alright now?"

"I think so," Caspian smiled, and put his arm around Lucy's waist.

RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Please.


	7. What About Now

**Chapter Seven, hope you enjoy. It's almost a filler chapter, except for the part at the beginning and the end. But it's cute.**

Chapter Seven-What About Now

"Would you care to explain why you've been killing the innocent animals of Narnia?" Edmund asked, pacing the room where ten guilty Calormen sat, looking rather wary.

"We were instructed by Prince Valdis, Your Majesty." The speaker looked over at Lucy, who was writing all that was being said onto a piece of parchment.

"And why did he tell you to do this?"

"He believed it necessary if Princess Araminta is to rule Narnia."

"Your country believes Araminta will become Queen of Narnia?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Do they have any reason to think this?"

"Only Princess Araminta's word."

"Then I am afraid Araminta is lying to Prince Valdis. We have reason to believe Caspian does not have any feelings for Araminta in any way other than friendship," Edmund lied. Like Caspian could be friends with Araminta after the incident with Lucy? Though they had found out the Princess was lying a few weeks ago, Caspian still could barely keep from attacking her whenever she came near him, something that happened more often than anyone would like. "Tell me, do you think that murder is acceptable here in Narnia?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Then why did you do it?"

"We always do as instructed, Your Majesty."

"Did the Tisroc have anything to do with this?"

"I believe so, Your Majesty."

"Very well. I will write to the Tisroc himself, explain the situation, and request someone to come and take the ten of you and Araminta back to Calormen."

"You can't do that."

"And why not? This is not your country, I have the right to do as I please."

"But the Tisroc will probably kill us for telling you all this."

"And how is that any different from what you did to atleast nine families?" The Calormen speaker fell silent. "Blane take these men to a room."

"_A_ room, Your Majesty? But there are ten of us."

"Be thankful I am not sending you to the dungeon," Edmund said tersely.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And Blane? Find Hector, and guard the room. One inside, one out." The men were lead out, and Edmund flopped down in a chair. "Wow, I haven't had to act like that in years."

"Good to have you back, Ed," Caspian grinned.

"I don't think this is over yet, though," Peter said.

"Me neither," Edmund, Lucy and Caspian said together.

"Caspian, I think you should write to the Tisroc." Caspian looked over at Edmund and said,

"Why me?"

"Well you are the rightful King of Narnia at this present time," Edmund pointed out. "Peter and I may be here, but Narnia crowned you seven years ago. We were crowned about 1300 years ago."

"I suppose you're right. However, do you think it would be better if we went to Calormen and spoke to the Tisroc in person?" Caspian asked.

"We don't want to do that only because in Calormen, they have the upper hand. It's their land; they can do whatever they want with us. We'll only go to Calormen if the Tisroc refuses to send a ship over to Narnia," Peter said. Caspian nodded, and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. Edmund, Peter and Lucy all conversed in low voices until Caspian was finished, and he handed the piece of paper to them.

"What do you think?"

_To the Tisroc of Calormen-_

_Late last night, November 27th, ten Calormens were brought to Cair Paravel by a small party of Narnians. This small party informed us that these Calormens had murdered nine innocent Narnian families. While questioning them, they told us they had been instructed to do so by Prince Valdis himself, and that they believed you to be a part of this as well. They told us Prince Valdis asked them to kill as many animal families as possible, because, I quote, "he believed it necessary if Araminta is to rule Narnia." With all due respect, we ask that you send a ship to Narnia as soon as you get this letter to take these ten Calormens and your daughter back to your own country. Please do not take offense at this request, for High King Peter, King Edmund, and myself all believe it is only right. Your people have caused much suffering in our country these past few months. We wish to remain at peace, and will ask you for nothing but what we have already requested. _

_King Caspian X of Narnia_

"I think that will do. Are you sure you don't want to mention to him you aren't going to marry his daughter?" Peter asked, and Caspian nodded.

"I think it's implied since we're asking for her to go home as well." The four of them walked outside to find Bash, one of the eagles that lived at the castle.

"Your Majesties," the bird said, and bowed deeply when they approached.

"Bash, we need you to do us a favor," Peter said, and the eagle nodded.

"Whatever it is, I will be glad to help."

"You're the swiftest creature out of everyone who lives here; we need you to deliver a letter to Calormen."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I am not a mail carrier."

"We know that Bash, but this letter is of great importance. If it wasn't, I wouldn't dream of asking you. But you would be doing us an extreme favor."

"If it is of such importance, then I will fly right away."

"Thankyou, you will be greatly rewarded when you return. And Bash? Insist you return with a letter from the Tisroc himself, telling us whether or not he will do as we requested."

"As you wish, Your Highness. I will return as quickly as possible." With another bow, the eagle departed, leaving the royal party on the beach.

"I wonder if anyone's gone in the water this late in the year," Lucy finally said, and the three boys just looked at her.

"It's doubtful, afterall it is rather cold," Caspian said.

"It's probably not _that_ cold."

"Oh really? I bet that you wouldn't want to go in there right now."

"I would if I had to!"

"Fine then, I dare you to go in."

"Why? To scared to go in yourself?" Lucy retorted, and Caspian grinned.

"Alright then, we'll both go in."

"Er-I don't think that's the best idea," Peter said, but Caspian and Lucy were already running toward the water. "I will never understand them."

"Don't complain, atleast they're friends again."

"IT'S FREEZING!" Lucy shrieked, and Caspian laughed, his teeth chattering.

"I told you it would be!"

"Then why were you stupid enough to suggest we both go in!" Lucy cried, and both of them began to swim back to shore.

"It's Caspian, doesn't that explain enough?" Peter teased, and Caspian stuck his tongue out at him. "Real mature, mate."

"Come on, we should get you two back to the castle before you catch pneumonia," Edmund said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Here." He wrapped his cloack around Lucy's shoulders, and she nodded in thanks.

"There you all are!" Damien said once they had returned to the castle. "Drinian's looking for you three, and Carina is looking for you, Lu."

"She's going to have to wait," Lucy said.

"Er…why are you and Caspian wet?"

"It's his fault." She mockingly glared at Caspian, who just grinned.

"I see. Drinian's in his study, if you two want to find him."

"Thanks Damien." Peter and Edmund walked off, leaving Damien alone with Caspian and Lucy.

"Would you like me to send for something hot to drink?" he asked them, and both of them nodded.

"Yes please," Lucy said weakly. "Is it just me, or is getting colder in here by the second?"

"Oh it isn't just you," Caspian said.

"Alright, we need to get you two up to your rooms before you pass out. Lucy, get on my back, and Caspian, lean on my arm." They did as instructed and the three of them made their way up the stairs very slowly. "Now go get showered and changed and I'll call for some tea." The other two nodded, and entered their respective rooms. As soon as their doors closed, Damien headed for the kitchens.

"Hello Damien, what may I help you with today?" Elise, one of the servants, asked him.

"Just some tea…very, very hot tea."

"Coming right up." He sat down for a minute until the door burst open, revealing a beautiful young lady with dark skin and jet-black hair.

"Araminta, what are you doing here?" Damien asked, surprised.

"I need food," she said.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing…I just want to go home."

"I thought you wanted to be with Caspian."

"Oh please, it's so obvious he'll always have feelings for that little brat."

"When you say 'that little brat' I sincerely hope you don't mean Lucy."

"Of course I do, who else would I be talking about?" Damien's eyes darkened a bit, but Araminta sighed and sat down. "Atleast _someone_ in this castle has feelings for me."

"I didn't believe anyone did," Damien said, not caring if he was rude anymore. He had gotten over how beautiful Araminta was a while ago, for she had caused Lucy too much pain to be forgiven easily.

"Oh really? I thought you did."

"Me? What gave you that impression?"

"Well you used to gawk at me almost every day if you remember."

"I won't deny that you're by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but my heart already belongs to another."

"Ha! I doubt it."

"Doubt all you want, Araminta. But know this…at the rate you're going, no one will ever, ever love you."

"Excuse me?"

"You're selfish, you're vain, and you're cruel." He stood up and glared at her. "You need to grow up and get over yourself." Araminta's eyes widened, and before she could say anything Damien had taken the tray from Elise's hands and was already storming up the stairs.

012345678901234567890

"Thanks Damien."

"No problem, Lu. You'll never guess who I ran into in the kitchens."

"Who?"

"Araminta."

"Why was she in the kitchens? I didn't think that she would want to associate herself with anyone of 'lower class' than us."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I told her off."

"You did? Oh, bravo!"

"Thankyou very much." The dark haired elf bowed and Lucy applauded him. She sneezed violently and Damien shook his head. "I still can't believe you two were stupid enough to jump in the ocean in freezing weather."

"Me neither, I think I'm getting sick." Lucy coughed a little and sniffed.

"Well I'm not surprised. I'll go find Shaina and Carina and tell them you're sick."

"Thanks Damien." He left the room, and Lucy lay there for a few minutes. After many attempts of reading, sleeping and drawing, she finally got fed up. She wrapped herself in a quilt and made her way across the hall to Caspian's room.

"Hey Lu," he said. "Do you feel terrible too?"

"Yes," she sniffed. "I hate not doing anything."

"Well atleast we can not do anything together." Caspian moved over a little to make room for Lucy, and she sat down next to him. "Sorry about this."

"It isn't your fault. I could have chosen not to go in." She paused, and then said. "Guess what Damien did?"

"What?"

"He told Araminta off."

"Really? Finally! She's had it coming for a while." More silence ensued, so Caspian took it upon himself to bring up a question he had wanted to ask Lucy for a while. "Lu, do you…do you want to start courting again?" She looked over at him, and his hopeful expression caused her heart to ache when she said her next statement.

"Not now, Caspian." His face fell, and she quickly continued. "Caspian, we've been stupid enough to do that once in Araminta's presence. We can't let it happen again."

"I guess you're right."

"When she goes home, we'll talk. Okay?" He nodded, and Lucy smiled. "For now, being friends will have to suffice."

"As long as I can talk to you, I don't mind. Those few weeks had to be the worst of my life."

"Mine too." Lucy wrapped her blanket around her a little tighter. "It was so weird not being able to tell you anything."

"I agree." He laid his head on her shoulder, and she gently stroked his hair. They yawned simultaneously and in the next few minutes they were both asleep.

012345678901234567890

"Should we wake them?" Peter whispered, and Edmund shook his head.

"Let them sleep. And when they wake up, a day alone together will do them good."

"I suppose you're right. You don't think they'll…"

"They'll…"

"You know, do…anything?" Edmund looked at his brother in disgust.

"I certainly hope not. That's just…ugh." Peter and Edmund were silent for a few minutes, trying to wash out the unwanted images Peter had accidentally planted in their heads.

"Hopefully they'll get better in time for the wedding. It's only a few days away."

"I'm sure they will be, I don't think it's anything serious."

"I hope not…life without Caspian and Lucy? That's too depressing to even think about." They said their goodnights, and both of them went into their respective rooms, as it was extremely late.

012345678901234567890

"Please, all I want to do is talk to my fellow Calormens."

"I am afraid we cannot grant that wish, Lady," Blane said. "Go back to bed."

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do."

"I have a right to keep you from entering this room. These men are criminals."

"They're my friends!"

"I am sorry, but-"

"Look here, you disgusting creature," Araminta hissed, grabbing the cheetah around the neck. "I have extremely important affairs to discuss with these men, and if you don't let me in right now, I will squeeze this hand and this will be the last conversation you will ever have."

"I would like to see you try." Blane whipped his tail, and it hit her in the face. She instantly let go, and the cat hissed at her. "You will not enter this room." Araminta knew she had been defeated, and stormed back to her room.

"I hate Narnians," she muttered. "And they will all suffer as I have done, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Foreshadowing anyone? Review please!! **

**PS-next chapterLots of Lucy/Caspian**


	8. Come What May

**Here you go! Please review and thanks to all of you who have been doing so!**

Chapter Eight-Come What May

"Carina, are you sure I put this on right?" Lucy asked. "I look a bit…"

"Amazing?" Carina suggested, her eyes widening when the eighteen-year-old Narnian Queen stepped out from behind a curtain. "Wow, Lucy, and I thought I was going to be the center of attention…"

"Please, I don't look anywhere near as good as you. Where is everyone else?"

"They're still getting changed. You're the only one ready."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She left the room where Carina and all the brides maids were getting ready, and entered the room where Drinian and the groomsmen would be.

"Coming!" Peter opened the door, and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Let me in before more people see me in this dress. I look ridiculous." Peter laughed and opened the door.

"Lu! What are you doing here?" Edmund asked. He, Drinian and the other groomsmen were all lounging on the sofas and talking.

"Well women take far too long to get ready, so I thought I'd come and talk to all of you."

"Let me guess, you took all of about ten minutes," Rhince grinned, and Lucy nodded.

"Less. I slept with my hair up so I wouldn't have to worry about doing anything to it this morning."

"Well you look stunning," Damien said, and the other men all nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Ok, whatever you say," she said, turning a bit red. "So-" she turned to Drinian.

"How is she? Is she nervous? She's not having second thoughts is she?" Lucy laughed.

"She's great, she's a bit twitchy, and she couldn't be happier so no." He breathed out a sigh of relief, and Lucy rubbed his back.

"Breathe, Drinian, breathe."

"So do you know who we're walking with yet?" Caspian asked, his eyes still not leaving Lucy. He hadn't been able to look away since she entered the room.

"Oh yes, I have the list with me." She took off the heeled shoe she was wearing and a small piece of paper fell out.

"You keep things in your _shoe_?"

"Well where else am I supposed to put anything in this bloody dress?"

"Good point. So…who-"

"Right. Drinian, you're already standing at the altar, obviously. Rhince, since you're his best man you're going first with Carina's maid of honor, her sister, Rebecca. She's the only one with black hair so you'll know who." He nodded, and Lucy turned to Caspian. "You're next, and you're walking with her cousin Elizabeth."

"You're kidding," he said, gaping at her.

"What's wrong with Elizabeth? She's nice enough."

"That's the Duke's daughter. I cant' believe this! Oh no…" He groaned, trying to ignore the laughter issuing from his friends.

"Well look on the bright side…atleast you'll know who to walk with." Caspian just glared at her, and Lucy looked at Glenstorm.

"Ok, you're next and you're with…oh, you're with me!" She smiled at him, and the centaur bowed.

"It's an honor, my Lady." Lucy didn't bother reprimanding him for the formality; she had learned this to be the centaur's nature.

"Ok Peter, you're after us and you're walking with Shaina."

"Excellent."

"Edmund, you're last, and you're with Is…" She stopped, and stared at the page.

"I'm with…" Lucy grimaced, and bit her lip.

"You're with Carina's other sister…Isabelle." Edmund turned white at the name. The silence in the room was unbearable, even though Rhince, Drinian, Damien and Glenstorm had no idea what was going on.

"Do you want me to ask her if I can switch with her?" Lucy asked him quietly, and he shook his head.

"No, it's only the name…I'll be fine."

Lucy looked over at Peter, who gave her a look that clearly said 'just leave him be.'

"When do you think they'll be ready?" Drinian asked, wiggling a bit.

"Soon enough, I'd imagine."

"Do you think I should go down to the chapel now?"

"Drinian dear, the ceremony doesn't start for atleast half an hour."

"I know, I'm just…"

"Freaking out a little?" Rhince suggested. "Calm down mate, there's nothing to be worried about."

"She's been gushing about how wonderful you are ever since I met her," Lucy told him. "Carina won't get cold feet." They continued to talk until there was another knock on the door and Shaina entered.

"I just thought I'd let you know that everyone is ready, so Drinian, you may want to get inside the chapel so you don't see Carina."

"Why can't I see her?"

"It's bad luck!" Shaina and Lucy said together. Drinian sighed and strode off toward the chapel, and was shortly followed by the groomsmen, bridesmaids and the bride herself.

When the wedding party was gathered in front of the castle doors, they could hear music issuing from inside. Lucy knew it must be the fauns; no one was as gifted as they were. The doors opened, and the procession began. Only Caspian and Edmund looked awkward as they walked. Caspian because Elizabeth was staring at him with a love sick expression on her face the entire time, and Edmund because he was deathly white and was shaking a little, for the woman he was walking with not only shared the same name as his deceased lover, but she looked almost exactly like her as well.

"Friends," Trumpkin began. "We are gathered here today to join the Lord Drinian and the Lady Carina in holy matrimony…" Lucy looked over at the two. Carina was shining with delight, and Drinian was fidgeting in excitement. She couldn't be happier for the two of them, but then she also felt a pang of jealousy. Not because she loved Drinian, but because she wanted the same happiness they were sharing…something that she couldn't have because of the dark haired beauty in the back of the congregation. "…To love and to hold, to-" Lucy tuned the dwarf out again and looked at Caspian. He had been looking at her the entire time as well, and he smiled at her.

It was that smile that made Lucy realize just how much she liked Caspian. It was that smile that made her realize she didn't even just like him anymore…she knew she was in love with him. That smile was what made her heart hurt…that smile was what made her feel complete. That smile gave her the sense of knowing who she was meant to be with.

She felt a few tears fall slowly down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away. She needed him…she needed him to live, to breathe, to be happy. She had never been more miserable than when they weren't speaking. And they couldn't be together until the Princess left. Could they ever be together? Would a relationship between the two of them cause tension between Narnia and Calormen? Would a marriage cause war with the far off country?

But then did Caspian even want marriage…did he even feel the same way about her? Lucy knew he had feelings for her, he had said so himself over and over again. But did he share the same sense of completion she felt when she was with him? Did he believe her to be his soul mate, or was she just a woman who he happened to like at the time?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lucy watched as Drinian wrapped his arms around Carina's waist and kissed her passionately.

It took all she had to keep from bursting into tears at this. What if Caspian didn't love her as much as she loved him? What if Araminta was right, and Lucy ended up alone forever? She wanted someone to love, someone to kiss…she wanted children, she always had. But how could she if she never married?

Lucy looked over at Caspian again as they processed back down the aisle. This time he was looking at Elizabeth, as she tried to engage him in conversation.

"My Lady, are you alright? You look un-well." Lucy looked over at the centaur on her right and said,

"I'm fine Glenstorm, thankyou for asking." 'I'm fine…' she repeated in her head. 'That's what Edmund always says, and I know he isn't.' She looked back at him. Isabelle was talking to him now, even though he was still much paler than usual. He caught Lucy's gaze and mouthed 'help me.' She snorted and shook her head.

"Congratulations!" Lucy cried, hugging the newly weds once the reception had started. Drinian laughed and swung her around, a habit he had that had started when Peter, Lucy and Edmund had returned to Narnia when Lucy was 14. "I told you she wouldn't get cold feet."

"You thought I'd get cold feet?" Carina asked, looking at her new husband, raising an eyebrow. Drinian looked down at the floor and said,

"I was worried…"

"Please, Drinian. How could I? I love you too much!" She kissed him, and Lucy walked off to the side to let the other guests congratulate the newly weds as well. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind, and she smiled.

"Hi Peter."

"You looked awfully upset during the ceremony…is everything alright?"

"Yes. You know me, I get all emotional at the slightest thing." Peter laughed and led her over to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" He asked, and bowed.

"Why of course, kind Sir." She placed one hand on his shoulder while the other held her brother's hand. They began to sweep across the floor, Peter tending to step on Lucy's toes frequently. "Peter, I'm not the floor!"

"Sorry, you know I've never been the best at dancing…" Lucy laughed and said,

"I know…High King Peter the Magnificent, highly esteemed warrior and a fierce enemy, can't manage to coordinate his feet." Peter stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature."

"You aren't so great yourself, Lu," he retorted.

"I only trip while I dance, I don't stomp on people's feet." Peter laughed at this, and Lucy continued. "Besides, if I took off these Aslan forsaken shoes, I'm sure I'd be much better."

"That is true, you've never been able to manage high heeled shoes."

"It isn't easy!"

"Shaina manages perfectly well."

"That's because she always wears them. I'd like to see you walk in these things."

"I'd really rather not… see, I like being a man."

"So do I, and yet I have to wear them!" Peter laughed again and the dance ended. Shaina pulled Peter back onto the dance floor, so Lucy used the time to sit on the floor against the wall and take off the strappy heels she had been forced to wear.

"Somehow I figured you'd end up doing that." Edmund helped her up and she grinned at him. They walked onto the dance floor, and Edmund began to twirl her around.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay…she may share the same name, and she may look like her, but they are nothing alike. This lady isn't stubborn or hot headed…this lady is giggly and rather dull." Lucy laughed and said,

"So she's taken a liking to you?"

"She told me she thinks I'm _cute._" He glared at nothing in particular. "I'm not _cute._"

"Aww, yes you are!" Lucy said in a voice normally used for babies and household pets in England. She tousled his hair, and this time he glared at her. "Sorry. Is there anyone here that's caught your eye?" He shook his head.

"Of course not. Lu, I told you when she…when she died," here he gulped and breathed out a little bit, "that I would never love another woman."

"But Ed, you can't know that!" Lucy said in exasperation. "For all you know, what happened to Isabelle was meant to happen because she wasn't the right one for you." Edmund looked at her and finally snapped.

"Of course she was, Lu. And she's gone. This conversation is over." He stormed off ignoring Lucy's calls of "Ed!"

"Let him go." She turned to look at Damien, and he continued to dance with her in Edmund's place. "Would you care to explain what all that was about?"

"Not particularly…I'll tell you some other time."

"I suppose that will do. However, I have some information that might boost his self esteem a bit."

"Oh?"

"I've danced with about five ladies from Galma, and four of them were asking questions about him." Lucy laughed, and shook her head.

"The poor girls don't stand a chance."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." He dipped her, and asked, "So how excited are you about Araminta leaving in a few days?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"Because you hate her, or because you want to be with Caspian still?"

"Of course I want to be with Caspian…Damien, I realized today that he is the only man I think I could ever love." Damien stiffened, and his expression grew a little colder when she said this.

"I see," he said shortly, and Lucy looked at him oddly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just a stomach ache."

"Ok…" she looked at him skeptically, but before she could ask anymore questions Drinian cut in.

"Hello darling," he grinned, and Lucy laughed as she spun.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your wife?"

"Nay, she's dancing with her brother." There was a pause and Lucy was dipped again, and Drinian said, "I talked to Caspian."

"Er…ok? What about?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh."

"He thinks you don't like him anymore."

"What? How in Aslan's name could he think that?"

"I don't know, but he does."

"Drinian, I'm in love with him! Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me, which I highly doubt he could, I think I always will be in love with him…how could he begin to think that I don't-I need to talk to him."

"Of course," Drinian let go of her, and Lucy marched over to where Caspian was conversing with Araminta.

"We need to talk," she said sharply, and pulled him out of the ballroom and into the hall.

"What's up, Lu? Oh, and thankyou, by the way. It takes all I have to keep from slapping her everytime she comes near me." They both thought they heard a small gasp from behind one of the pillars, but decided it must have been nothing. The hall was empty as everyone was celebrating inside. "So what's up?"

"Er…" Lucy knew she needed to talk to him, but she couldn't even begin to think of the right words to say. "Drinian said…he said you think I don't have feelings for you anymore?" Caspian blushed a little and said,

"Am I right?"

"Of course not!

"Then why are you always acting so distant?"

"Well I can't exactly throw myself on top of you with Araminta here, now can I?" Lucy said sarcastically, and Caspian sighed in frustration.

"I'm sick of this tension between us! Araminta will be gone by tomorrow, we received the letter from Calormen three days ago. But she shouldn't keep us from talking or anything like that! I think you're using Araminta as an excuse from letting me know just exactly how you feel about me, because you're afraid." Lucy opened her mouth to retort, but Caspian continued. "Lucy, you know how I feel about you, and even a war with Calormen couldn't possibly make me feel differently. Why can't you admit how _you_ feel? I'm constantly trying to decide if you like me, if you're over me…you never act the way you feel anymore! It's so unlike you, and I don't know what's gotten into you. Maybe I'm right, maybe you don't have feelings for me anymore."

"I don't have feelings for you? Honestly, Caspian! How could you even think that! I have endured months of Araminta, I have acted as well behaved as possible toward her, knowing that eventually I would be able to be with you. And you're accusing _me_ of being indifferent? I think you're the one who's afraid." She glared at him, but then she realized what she said…she was afraid. She knew that. She had admitted it to herself during the ceremony, and here she was accusing Caspian…

"I am afraid! I'm afraid you don't love me!" They both stopped talking, until Lucy spoke again.

"I do, though," she said calmly, and began to spill all she had been thinking. "Maybe the reason I'm acting so 'distant', as you put it, is because I don't know if you feel as strongly about me as I do about you. I know I'm in love with you, my heart practically aches whenever I see you…and I have this sense of knowing you're meant for me. But how am I supposed to show that when Araminta is here, and you don't seem like you feel nearly the same way I do? How do I know you don't just like me at the moment and you'll move on in the next few months?"

"Because I won't, Lu! I've known that ever since you came back to Narnia. Those six months without you were miserable, and lonely, and I felt incomplete…and then you came back! My happiness was instantly renewed, and it was then I realized what I had been missing. Lu, I have loved you since you were 14…and I don't think that will ever, ever change." He stopped, breathing heavily. "I love you," he finally said, and then paused, letting the words sink into him. "I love you…Oh Aslan, Lucy, I love you!" He put his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her.

Though she was taken aback at first, she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 'There is no way I will ever love anyone else this much,' she thought to herself, and she pushed him up against the wall, running her hands through his dark hair. Just as Caspian was mussing up Lucy's strawberry blonde locks, someone emerged from behind a pillar.

"You WHORE!" they shouted, and lunged at Lucy.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed...next chapter should be up soon, but updates after that might be a little slower what with school starting and stuff**


	9. Starts With Goodbye

**Here you go! **

Chapter Nine-Starts With Goodbye

_Last time on 'True Love Never Dies'_

"You WHORE!" they shouted, and lunged at Lucy.

Caspian and Lucy instantly broke apart, and before they knew what was happening, Araminta was practically on top of Lucy, pulling at her hair and trying to rip her dress. With a swift move of her knee Lucy got Araminta off of her, and before the Calormen Princess knew what was happening, she was on her feet with her arms pinned behind her.

"What did you just call her?" Caspian asked dangerously, as Lucy was too preoccupied with keeping Araminta from moving to talk.

"You heard me, and that's what she is! She has caused me more harm than anyone else ever has, and she needs to pay!"

"How did she cause you harm? If I remember correctly, you're the one that almost morphed her into a completely different person." Araminta glared at them both.

"She stole you away from me! No one crosses my path without any consequences."

"Araminta, you never had me."

"I did, and you know it."

"No, you didn't. I love Lucy, not you."

"You lie. She's just using you, I know she is!"

"She isn't, you were using me so you could become a ruler of Narnia and practically turn it into Calormen. It's sad that you thought you could succeed."

"My father won't stand for this, you know. You will face the consequences of letting me go."

"Then we will. Anything is better than enduring your presence any longer," Caspian said, finally snapping. He couldn't take her anymore. "Because you have threatened Narnia's Queen, and Narnia's Guard-"

"When did I do that?"

"Blane told me about your little midnight excursion the other night." Araminta fell silent. "Anyway, I ask that you remain in your room until your brother arrives tomorrow evening."

"You're keeping me hostage?"

"Oh no. You have committed a number of crimes during your stay; you should be lucky we've been so courteous as to not lock you in the dungeons. However, if you would rather stay there…"

"Fine, I'll go to my room until Valdis comes. But know this…you will regret this day in the future. I will have my way no matter what, and you and your whore and all of Narnia will pay for this dearly." She stocked off, leaving the new couple alone in the hallway.

"Caspian, I don't think you should have done that…"

"She deserves it. I will tell Valdis about all the laws she's broken, and I'm sure he will understand. We've been as kind and civil as possible, but she just crossed the line." He looked down at her and smiled. "By the way, very nice moves you did there. You had her pinned in all of about five seconds."

"Yes, well, Damien is a very good trainer." Caspian laughed, and took her hand.

"So…since we really don't have to deal with Araminta any longer, and you said you loved me...Lu, will you enter a courtship with me? Er, again?" Lucy smiled at him and said,

"Of course." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank Aslan," he sighed. After putting an arm around her waist they headed back into the ballroom. Rhince was the first to see them.

"So are you two together, then?" he asked, and they both nodded. "Then Lucy, I suggest you fix your hair and your dress before either of your brothers sees you." Rhince smirked as Lucy quickly smoothed down the dark pink fabric and redid her hair.

"Thanks Rhince."

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to be interrogated in the middle of a very crowded room."

"You thought right. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, the feast is just starting." He led them over to the table that was especially for the wedding party, and they all sat down.

"There you are," Edmund said as Lucy sat down next to him. "I've been looking for you…I wanted to apologize about earlier."

"Don't worry about it, Ed. I shouldn't have been so blunt about it."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been such a pill about it either." He paused, for something caught his eye. "You two are holding hands."

"Good job, Ed," Caspian said and rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're back together. And I uh…kind of confined Araminta to her room until Valdis gets here tomorrow."

"You did _what_?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore…she's broken so many laws, she's been so cruel, and she just called Lucy a whore." Edmund sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"We'll explain to Valdis tomorrow, I suppose. But the Tisroc won't forgive us for treating his daughter like this."

"I know, but look at the way she's treated us. She deserves much worse than she's getting."

"I'm sure the Tisroc will punish her for failing at her task so miserably," Peter said, frowning.

"I almost feel bad for her…I hope she isn't beaten or anything. No one deserves that kind of treatment," Lucy said.

"I'm sure she won't be beaten, she is the Tisroc's favorite daughter."

"I thought Jacinda was his daughter too. You know, the one we think is going to Archenland?"

"She is, but she's not nearly as manipulative and beautiful as Araminta," Damien said from across the table. "I doubt he likes her all that much because she isn't as useful." Drinian and Carina took their places at the head of the table, and the meal began. After many tries on the Galmian sister's parts of getting Edmund's attention, and Elizabeth's on getting Caspian's (even though she saw him holding Lucy's hand) Peter spoke up.

"Drinian, Carina, I am sorry for bringing this up since this is your day, and a happy occasion, but I just remembered, and the matter is very important. I received a letter from Archenland yesterday."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell us?" Caspian asked indignantly.

"Because Trufflehunter gave it to me after you all had gone to bed, and this morning has been rather busy."

"What did it say?" Drinian asked.

"It wasn't from the new King, it was from Vera. Well, now Princess Vera. Apparently our letter was too late."

"Oh no," Shaina frowned. "Rama is completely corrupted?"

"From the sounds of it, yes. And Jacinda has Nain fooled as well as the prince."

"How long has she been there?" Carina asked.

"About two weeks, I think."

"Alright, there still is time…we need to go to Archenland," Edmund said. Everyone but Peter and Caspian looked shocked.

"Why?" Rhince asked.

"As you know Nain's brother, Cane, was assassinated last spring. Because he had no children and his wife was already dead, Nain was next in line for the throne. He, Vera and Rama, are very new to being rulers of a country, and therefore are easily fooled. If we don't go to help them, who knows what will happen. Afterall, we were almost fooled by Araminta, and look how experienced we are! Caspian's been King for seven years, and Peter, Lucy and I all ruled for atleast fourteen years. I fear if we don't come to Archenland's aid, Jacinda will have her way and Archenland will be at the mercy of Calormen."

"And if Jacinda is ruling Archenland, it will be easy for Calormen to get into Narnia," Peter finished, and Edmund nodded. "I agree with you, Ed. We should go." By this time, Carina's sisters and cousin were back on the dance floor, and the meal was almost finished. "Not many should leave though, just incase the Tisroc is angry at us for sending Araminta home. Therefore, Damien and Glenstorm, I think you should stay here."

"But Peter-"

"You two are our best generals. You'll know what to do if by some chance there is a war."

"I'll be glad to come, Sire," said Drinian, but Caspian shook his head.

"Drinian you got married today! You should spend this time with your wife." Drinian smiled and put his arm around Carina's shoulders.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Lu, do you want to come?" Edmund asked, as it was a given he, Peter and Caspian were all going.

"Of course!" she said indignantly. "Shain, you have to come with us!" The elf bit her lip and looked at Peter.

"I can't," she finally said.

"Why not? I don't know how long we'll be gone, and I don't want to be away from you for months," Peter said, looking at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

"I…I shouldn't…"

"Come on Shain, what is it?" Damien asked, and she sighed.

"Fine. I can't go because…because I think I'm pregnant." The table was dead silent, and Shaina looked at Peter. His face was a mixture of shock, disbelief and delight.

"Why?" he finally managed to say.

"Well I'm terribly late and I've been getting sick in the mornings...I didn't want to tell you today because I didn't want to spoil the wedding."

"Oh Shain, don't worry about it!" Carina said, rushing over to hug her friend. "This is wonderful news!"

"But we've only...er…done that once," Peter said quietly, and Shaina nodded. "Well then," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear him. "I guess there couldn't be a better time for this…I've been planning to do this for a while now, but I couldn't think of how…" he got down on one knee, took Shaina's hand with one of his own, and produced a small box from his pocket. "Shaina, I love you more than anything in this world...will you marry me?" She laughed and threw her arms around Peter's neck.

"Yes!" she laughed. "A thousand times yes." He twirled her around, and after he set her down they were bombarded with hugs and handshakes from everyone at the table.

"You're engaged!" Lucy squealed. "You're pregnant! I call godmother! Oh, and maid of honor!"

"Then I call godfather and best man!" Edmund said, and Shaina and Peter laughed. After everyone quieted down, Shaina turned to Damien.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked him. "You are, afterall, the only family I have left."

"Of course I am…and I'll be happy to give you away when the day comes."

"Thankyou!" Shaina said, and hugged her brother tightly.

The rest of the day was fun filled and care free until the reception ended and Drinian and Carina were off on their honeymoon. Then it was time for the fun to be over, and Lucy, Caspian, Peter and Edmund had to decide what they were going to tell Valdis the next day.

012345678901234567890

"Hello darling, I've missed you." Lucy groaned and turned around.

"Valdis, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said with a sickly sweet smile pasted on her face.

"Please, where is my sister?"

"In her room." She felt an arm snake around her waist, and she silently thanked Aslan that it was Caspian, and not Valdis.

"Ah yes. Please forgive her for any trouble she may have caused you. You know how naive and selfish women can be." He strode off in the direction of the guest wing, leaving Lucy to glare after him.

"He is the most pig headed, vile creature on the face of this world," Lucy finally said, and Caspian laughed.

"I'm glad to know someone shares my opinion. But we should follow him before Araminta starts telling him any lies."

"Don't worry about it, Edmund is already in the hall waiting for him."

"And you really want to let your brother deal with them on his own?"

"Oh, definitely not. Let's go."

They quickly followed Valdis to the guest wing, and when they got there Edmund was already explaining the situation.

"-which was when we asked her to remain in her room. We tried our best to be as courteous as possible, but she's broken about four laws during her stay here."

"I see," Valdis said, frowning. "And how do I know you aren't lying?"

"Valdis, I have never lied to anyone in a situation like this. Why would I start now?"

"Alright, I believe you." He walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Araminta, come out-it's time to go home." The door opened immediately to reveal a very dissheveled looking Araminta. "Sister, what in Tash's name have you been doing?"

"Packing," she said simply. When she caught sight of Caspian and Lucy her eyes narrowed.

"So. I see you two are together."

"Yes, we are," Lucy said calmly. Araminta walked toward her until she was about two inches away from Lucy's face.

"I warned you before, but now...you will see my wrath and my father's. And you will see it very soon," she hissed, and Lucy's eyes darkened a little bit. Though the threat in itself was a rather badly worded one, she couldn't help but believe Araminta's words.

"I am sorry I cannot stay longer, but we must get home to my father, the Tisroc, as soon as possible."

"Yes, it is a shame," Edmund said wryly.

"Valdis, if you follow me, I will lead you to the room where your ten Calormen men are currently being housed." Valdis turned a little red and said,

"Oh yes, I thought you might have forgotten about that."

"Definitely not. When someone is killed in Narnia, it is not easily forgiven," Caspian said. They met Blane in front of the door, and Valdis drew back a bit. "It's alright Blane, you can let them out." The cheetah bowed, and stepped aside. Once Caspian had opened the door, the ten men came rushing out, but they were stopped before they could even get down the hall.

"Prince Valdis," one of them stammered. "How wonderful it is to see you, oh powerful one. We have-"

"Quiet, dog," he said coldly, and turned to Peter who had just joined the throng.

"Is my ship ready?"

"Yes, Valdis. We will escort you and see you off," Peter answered, not missing the little glint of dissapointment in Valdis's eyes. 'No men are getting off your ship this time,' he thought to himself.

The rest of the walk down was mainly silent except for a few rather perverted remarks toward Lucy on Valdis's part, and a few threatening ones on Araminta's.

"Thankyou ever so much for allowing my sister to stay here these past four months," Valdis finally said as he was boarding his ship. "I am sorry she became so inconsiderate and disrespectful."

"She wasn't the only one," Edmund said, looking pointedly at Valdis. "We will not do anything rash this time about your actions, for we like peace between our two countries. But if you ever come into our country and treat us and our people-" here Araminta snorted-"so poorly again, we will take drastic measures."

"I understand, King Edmund."

"Good. Until next time, Prince." They bowed to each other, and the ship began to drift away.

"Thank Aslan," Peter said after a few moments of silence. "I thought this day would never come."

"Tell me about it," said Lucy. "By the way, Damien, Glenstorm-thankyou for making sure no men got off the ship."

"It was the least we could do," said Glenstorm, and Damien turned to Peter.

"I haven't seen Shaina at all today, is she-"

"I asked her to go to one of the dryads and make sure she actually _is_ pregnant, and if she is to make sure everything is alright," he said. As if on cue Shaina came walking toward them, a huge smile planted on her face.

"So?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I am!" Shaina beamed. "I'm going to be a mother!" Peter's face lit up and he hugged his new fiance tightly.

"And everything is alright?" Peter asked. "You're ok, the baby is ok..."

"Everything is perfect so far," she told him, and he relaxed. "I'm only one month along too, so you should be back from Archenland long before the baby is actually born."

"That's right...I won't be here for you and-"

"You are not staying home, Pete," Shaina said sternly. "You have to go, and I'm not going to let you stay. I'll be fine here, I have Damien, and Trufflehunter, and almost the entire castle."

"Alright, I'll go."

"So what are you going to name it?" Lucy asked, and the others laughed.

"I have no idea, Lu," Peter laughed, shaking his head, and then stopped. He turned to look at Shaina and he said, "Well...if it's a girl, could we name it Susan?" Shaina smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She squeezed his hand and they continued walking toward the castle.

"Well," Caspian finally sighed. "This has been an eventful two days."

"Too bad it won't calm down at all," Edmund frowned. "Come on, we have to plan our trip to Archenland before we go to bed."

"Can I help?" Lucy asked excitedly, and the boys looked at her a little oddly. "What? I love planning things, you know that..."

"Oh we know, we just don't understand it," Caspian said.

* * *

**There it is...hope you all liked it. It is rather unexpected, and sorry about the crappy ending. But Araminta's gone. Yay! Please REVIEW! Please. **


	10. I'm On My Way

**Sorry it took me a little longer than usual, but like I said updates aren't going to be as frequent...of course, I'm not going to wait a million years, but with school and drama and everything, it's impossible to update everyday. Anyway, I hope you all like it. It's kind of pointless, but really cute, and we get to see a different side of Edmund.**

Chapter Ten-I'm On My Way

"Tunics?"

"Check."

"Extra weapons?" Edmund asked, and Peter looked at him oddly.

"Er-no."

"Fine. Food?"

"Check. Morning Lu."

"Good morning!" She smiled cheerfully, and attached the few things she was bringing to Yuri's saddle.

"Ugh, how are you so cheerful?" Edmund groaned. "It's five in the morning!"

"Look how pretty it is though," Lucy said, motioning to the sky.

"It may be pretty but it's freezing and there's snow predicted," Caspian said pessimistically as he joined the three Pevensies in the stables.

"Good morning to you too," Lucy chuckled, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. After putting an arm around her waist, Caspian turned to Edmund and Peter.

"Is it just us four, or did Rhince decide to come as well?"

"Rhince is staying, but Salvador is coming with us," said Peter. Lucy looked up on the rafters and saw the raven staring down at them. "Just incase we end up needing an army."

"You really think that this whole thing with Jacinda and Araminta will start a war?" Lucy asked. "Because if so, I can-"

"Don't worry, none of us actually think there will be an attack. But it never hurts to be prepared." Peter tightened the girth on his saddle, and mounted. "Salvador, you don't have to travel with us as I am sure you would get most impatient." The bird nodded and flew away, so Peter turned to the other three. "Are you three packed and ready?" They nodded and their journey began.

"Didn't you want to say goodbye to Shaina?" Lucy asked him.

"I already did before I came down to the stables. I don't think I could do it again." Lucy let go of the reins and rubbed her brothers arm in a comforting way.

"How can you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Do what?"

"Ride without holding the reins."

"It's simple. You used to do it all the time."

"I know, but Unicorns are much different from horses. You can fall off a horse much easier than you can fall off a Unicorn."

"You had a unicorn?" Caspian asked in shock, and Peter nodded. "And he let you ride him?" Peter nodded again. "Huh. Narnia was much different back then."

"He only let me ride him in war, mind you. And he always requested me to get on his back. I would never dream of asking to ride a unicorn. It's very disrespectful."

"Even asking a talking horse is," Edmund added. "I remember during the battle with the white witch, Philip told me I couldn't ride him again unless another war came up."

"And you rode a talking horse…wow." Lucy laughed at Caspian's amazement, and he turned to her. "What did you ride?"

"I was much too small for most of my life to ride much of anything…but when Calormen tried to take Anvard I remember riding a talking horse. Oh, and I've ridden on Aslan's back a few times." The others stared at her in shock. "I thought I told you."

"Er-no."

"Well Susan did too. How do you think we managed to get extra help for the Battle of Beruna, Caspian? And how do you think we were able to turn the stone statues back into real creatures, Pete? By flying?"

"We knew Aslan was with you, but we never realized that you actually were able to get on His back."

"I do miss Him. He hasn't come since the three of us returned to Narnia," Lucy sighed. "Oh how nice it would be to just bury my face in his mane right now…"

"Speaking of you three coming back, you still haven't told me why you were sent. Afterall, Peter, I know you were never to come back, and I figured you two wouldn't be returning either. I thought if I was ever to see one of my old friends again, it would be Eustace."

"You know, why didn't he come?" Peter asked. "I figured he would."

"Maybe Aslan didn't think he was up for it this time," Edmund suggested. "Afterall, we really weren't sent during a time of need last time."

"But Narnia is peaceful," Caspian said, confused.

"That may be so…but Aslan sent us because well…if we didn't, he said that the Narnian world would end." Caspian's eyes widened.

"But how? I thought I was doing an ok job as King…"

"Caspian, you are doing a marvelous job. But some things can't be helped," Peter explained, in a very High Kingly way. "Aslan told us that only Lucy could save Narnia. He didn't say how, he didn't say when. He just told us that only she could. So it has nothing to do with you, it's just fate." Caspian relaxed a bit, glad to hear Aslan didn't think he was a bad King, but then he tensed up again.

"Wait, Lucy? It's up to you to keep Narnia from ending?" She nodded, and said,

"Don't freak out like Peter did, Aslan knows what he's doing. I trust Him completely, and I will do whatever I need to," she said calmly. There was silence for a few minutes, until Lucy spoke again. "This is nice."

"What is?" Edmund asked.

"The four of us all together. We haven't had any time alone with each other since my birthday. And that was what, a little more than four months ago?" The others nodded. "Edmund, I'm sorry that you're probably going to have to spend yours in Archenland."

"Don't worry about it, I was the one who said we should go."

"True enough." There was silence for a few minutes again, until Lucy swore.

"What?" the three boys asked, looking over at Lucy in shock. She hardly ever swore.

"We're going to have to spend Christmas in Archenland too!" she frowned. The others laughed and continued down the path (if you could call it that) that would eventually lead to Anvard.

The rest of the day was full of chatter and laughter, and no one even noticed they didn't stop until ten that night. Because they didn't bring any tents, they built a fire in an open area near the pass, and laid many blankets around it for them to sleep on.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucy asked.

"What is?"

"You know, sleeping outside in freezing temperatures."

"Lu, we jumped in an ocean in freezing temperatures. I think we'll be fine," Caspian laughed.

"Even so, we should all huddle together…and I call the middle," Lucy said, still frowning.

"Me too," Caspian said.

"Thank Aslan," said Edmund.

"You want an end?" Lucy asked him.

"Not really, but I also don't want to sleep next to Peter. That's just awkward." Peter laughed and clapped him on the back.

"I understand you completely, dear brother. I don't want to be next to you either."

"Aww, you want to sleep next to me? I'm touched," Caspian teased as he wrapped himself in a few blankets.

"Not really, but I'd be glad to sleep next to Lucy."

"Oh no, I'm already next to her."

"Wow, everyone wants to be next to me…I'm so popular!" Lucy grinned. She wriggled her way inbetween Edmund and Caspian, and she covered herself in as many blankets as she could find. Her teeth were still chattering, but when Edmund and Caspian inched closer to her, she finally felt the least bit warm.

It took her forever to fall asleep. She was almost envious of her brothers, for she could feel Edmund's slow and even breathing against her body, and she could hear Peter's loud snores.

"Lu, are you still awake?" She rolled over to face Caspian, and his eyes were still open.

"Yes. You can't sleep either?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Peter?" He nodded.

"Your brother reminds me of a fog horn."

"He tends to do that," Lucy said, laughing quietly. Caspian sighed and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"I'm glad I can do this now," he said, and Lucy rest her head on his chest.

"Me too." She looked up at him, and once she was in reach, Caspian kissed her softly on the mouth. "Mmm…that was nice."

"I couldn't resist."

"I'm glad," she said, and this time she kissed him.

"We're never going to go to sleep if we keep this up," he said, and Lucy sighed.

"I suppose you're right." She snuggled back down with her head on Caspian's chest again, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he said softly, and Lucy smiled into his tunic.

'Thank Aslan,' she thought, and before she knew it she finally drifted off to sleep.

012345678901234567890

Edmund was the first to wake the next morning, and when he did, he wasn't surprised to see the position of his sister and friend. Somehow he knew he'd wake up to find them like that.

'Just make sure you wake them up before Peter sees them,' he thought to himself as he got up off the ground. He picked up his sword, and made his way over to one of the streams near by to wash and clear his head.

Though he would never admit it to anyone, he was very jealous of Caspian and Lucy, and Shaina and Peter. He had once had what they had, and he longed to have the raven-haired elf back in his life. Isabelle was the only woman he ever loved, and he missed her terribly.

When he saw his siblings with their significant others, he hated the thoughts that entered his head. He hated thinking 'what if the same thing happens to them' and he hated even worse, 'why did this happen to me?' He thought it selfish of him to think things like that, and he never wanted to think them. But though you can control what you say, you can't control your thoughts, and he prayed that Aslan wouldn't 'punish' him for them.

However when it came to saying things about her, or any relationship, he was always able to lie and say 'I'm happy for you' or 'I'm glad you're finally together.' But he wasn't. Of course he was glad that his friends and family were finding love, but it just reminded him of his past life…of Isabelle…of the pain he went through and caused his family.

He blamed himself entirely for what happened to Isabelle. They had been on a horse ride together, and when he went off to find water, the arrows were shot at her. When he came back, he found her lying on the grass bleeding, and a small black dwarf in the bushes with an arrow on a string, ready to shoot again. He attacked the dwarf in seconds, but he couldn't do anything for Isabelle. He had no medical aid, and the only thing he could do was get her back to Cair Paravel as soon as possible. They had ridden for about three hours before they stopped, and as he galloped back with her he couldn't help but think he might be too late.

When they reached the castle he brought her to her room, and called for Lucy instantly. She tried using her elixir, and soon the healers took over, but all of it was in vain. Isabelle died a week later, and Edmund felt as if his life was over. If it weren't for his sisters and brother, he probably would have hurled himself off the highest tower, or drowned himself in the sea. But in the end he knew she wouldn't have wanted that, and so he tried his best to act like a normal person.

But he never could. The Edmund he was before her death never resurfaced. Not even now, when he was with the people he loved. Not like the love he had for her, of course, but a brotherly love. The carefree, spirited, optimistic Edmund he was had left him, and though he could still be witty, and he could still have fun, he was much more serious than he ever would have dreamed of being. He was sensible, and solemn much of the time, and he tended to have a higher temper than he used to.

Though he sometimes wondered if Lucy was right, he still thought about Isabelle frequently. He sometimes wondered if she actually _had_ died for a reason, is she wasn't actually meant for him. But he hated thinking that, for he had sworn never to love anyone again, and he intended to keep his promise. A promise his sister hated with a passion and his brother didn't even know about, but a promise that made him feel as if he still was with Isabelle. If he was with her, he wouldn't love another woman. If he was with her, he would have made that promise. So he made the promise anyway, which made him feel closer to his deceased lover than anything else did.

"Ed?" He turned around, and saw his sister standing behind him.

"Morning Lu."

"What are you doing over here?"

"Washing my face." She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lu. I'm fine."

"You always say that, and you never are."

"Lu, I really don't want to talk about her right now."

"Alright," she finally said, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Thankyou," he whispered. They sat like that for a few minutes until they could smell a fire burning again, which was when they headed back to camp.

"So where are we exactly?" Caspian asked.

"About six hours from Anvard. If we leave soon, we should be there around mid day."

"Then lets get moving," Edmund said. They all washed, and ate, and soon they were riding again. The company was very glad when the air started to warm up again, and though the highest temperature was only a little above freezing, they felt much warmer than they had the night before. It raised their spirits, and soon they were talking avidly again, and when they laid eyes on the castle six hours later, they were even looking forward to their stay with King Nain, Prince Rama and Princess Vera.

When they approached the gate, they were met by two guards who led them to the door of the castle. A beautiful young woman with dark hair and blue eyes met them at the door.

"Welcome, friends. I am so glad you've come."

**There it is! Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	11. Now I'm Here

**Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Eleven-Now I'm Here

Last time on True Love Never Dies-

"Welcome, friends. I am so glad you've come." Vera curtsied as all Princesses should, and the others bowed.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Vera," Peter said, smiling.

"Vera, may I introduce Queen Lucy and King Edmund," Caspian said.

"It is so nice to meet you both," she said politely, but she didn't even look at Lucy. Her eyes seemed to be glued to Edmund. It was only when Peter cleared his throat that she looked away and remembered her manners. "Thankyou so much for coming…I'm really beginning to worry about my father and brother."

"We came as soon as we could," Edmund said, and her eyes snapped back to him. "Er…so what seems to be the problem?" She sighed and ushered them inside the castle.

"I'll show you to your rooms so you can freshen up, and then I will bring you to them. The problem can only be seen, not told." They were led up many flights of stairs until they reached a small hallway with four doors, and a champagne colored carpet. "Caspian, Peter, your rooms are on the right, Lucy and Edmund, yours are on the left. I made sure to have the servants supply your room with plenty of clothes, I know how hard it is to travel with a lot of clothing, so I assumed you wouldn't bring much."

"You assumed right," Lucy said. "Thankyou, Vera."

"Of course. I'll fetch you in say…45 minutes?"

"That sounds lovely," Lucy said again. Vera smiled and walked swiftly out of the hallway, her eyes still not leaving Edmund until she rounded the corner. Edmund stared after her, a little unnerved, and the others began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" he snapped.

"All I'm going to say is, you're going to have one fun time in Archenland," Caspian said grinning. "But I want to get clean, so I'll see you in… what did your lover say…45 minutes?"

"Shove it," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. Peter opened his mouth to make a rather inappropriate remark about what Edmund had just said, but Edmund quickly ran into his room before the words came out.

"You shouldn't tease him like that," Lucy scolded, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"I know, it's just so funny how _obvious_ she is!" Peter said, and he too walked into his room, still laughing. Caspian quickly kissed Lucy on the cheek and followed suit, so Lucy was left with no other choice than to change into a dress.

After taking a 30-minute bath and putting on a pale green dress, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Do you like your room?"

"Very much, thankyou Vera." The princess smiled and led Lucy out into the hallway where Edmund, Peter and Caspian already stood.

"Would you like the tour while we go to my father?" Vera asked.

"It would be nice to know where we're going," Edmund said. The statement wasn't meant to be funny, but Vera laughed anyway and took a hold of Edmund's arm. He looked at her oddly and said, "Er…okay then."

"The hall on the right is where Rama, my father and I all stay…" Vera didn't stop talking for about a half hour, which was when they finally got to the gardens. Vera had figured Nain and Rama would be there with Jacinda because for some reason, that was where they almost always spent their time. Apparently they didn't care it was December and they were in the mountains.

"Rama, Father, the Narnians are here." The two men stood up from a bench, but the lady that was with them still sat.

"It is wonderful to see you again," Rama said to Caspian and Peter.

"Indeed. I am glad you have come to our court for a time, it's been too long since we've seen you."

"It has," Peter said. "Infact, I don't believe you had even become King yet."

"No, I hadn't. But it's been a year, and I haven't been ruling for that long yet." Nain turned to Edmund and Lucy and smiled warmly. "Greetings, friends. I assume you are the King Edmund and the Queen Lucy?"

"You are correct, sire," Edmund said in his most diplomatic voice, and Nain let out a booming laugh.

"Please, call me Nain, and I shall call you by your names. Now, let me introduce you to my son Rama, and his lady, Jacinda." The Narnians saw Vera's mouth tighten at the woman's name, but they greeted both of them with the up most respect. Rama was warm and welcoming just as his father, but Jacinda seemed cold and very distant. This didn't surprise them after what had happened with Araminta though.

"I have heard so much about you both, I couldn't be more happy to meet you," Rama said kindly, shaking both their hands. Lucy couldn't help but think of him as a little boy in a man's body. He had the nature about him.

"We have heard much about you as well," she answered. "And we're very glad you have allowed us to stay here for the time being."

"We are honored," Rama said. He felt a tug at his hand and looked to Jacinda.

"Sweetheart, I was hoping we'd go on a horse ride with your father again today," she said sweetly, and Rama frowned a little.

"I thought we agreed on tomorrow, darling, because the Narnians are…" Jacinda looked at him with big eyes and a rather 'endearing' pout, and Rama sighed. "Of course we'll go now, darling. Father, would you like to join us?" He was about to decline when he caught sight of Jacinda's face as well, and he also gave in.

"I would be delighted. I am sorry to leave you so soon, but we will talk at dinner. We have much to talk about," the King said to his guests, and followed his son to the stables.

"Wow," Lucy said, speaking for all them.

"I know," Vera groaned. "It's horrible. They're like that all the time. They barely even notice me anymore unless I act the same way Jacinda does."

"What, look like an idiotic puppy?" Edmund asked, and Vera laughed.

"No, be all whiny and bratty."

"The Calormen princesses have a way with doing that," Caspian said wryly. "Don't worry Vera, we will help you prove Jacinda to be what she really is."

"What's that?" Vera asked, confused.

"A toy for her father and brother," Peter frowned. "There's something more to this than just these sisters wanting to rule our lands, I know it."

"I've been thinking the same thing," said Vera.

"And we will do all we can to find out what in Aslan's name is going on," Lucy said.

012345678902345678901234567890

The rest of the day the Narnians spent with Vera, walking around and chatting. She seemed to be very kind, and a lot of fun, and Edmund and Lucy were soon beginning to like her just as much as Peter and Caspian already did.

Nain and Rama didn't return for dinner as they had said they would, which gave them the chance to meet more people. If they had returned, the Narnians had no doubt they would be conversing with them the entire meal. As it was, they had the pleasure of meeting many of the ladies and soldiers who lived in the castle, and they met many of the servants. Overall, they had quite the enjoyable time.

"You're sure you can find your rooms from here?" Vera asked, and the others nodded. "Alright, then I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long couple of days and I'm exhausted."

"We understand," Lucy said, and Vera laughed.

"I imagined you would."

"Sleep well, Vera," Edmund said, and Vera smiled dreamily at him.

"You do the same, Edmund." She sighed and just looked at him for a couple minutes and then turned to the others. "Goodnight." She walked off, leaving her friends to go to their rooms.

"So Ed…"

"Don't get any ideas in your head, Lu. It's not going to happen." He walked a little quicker, but when Peter put a hand out to stop her from following him all Lucy could do was call after him and say she was only teasing.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked her brother.

"You know Ed, he has to figure this out."

"I know…but she seems to like him very much."

"We noticed," Caspian laughed. "If only you had acted like that before we started courting…life would have been a lot easier." Lucy just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Goodnight, all," Peter said once they reached their rooms. He gave Lucy a quick hug before disappearing behind his door, and Lucy and Caspian entered Lucy's room.

"This isn't fair!"

"What isn't?" Lucy asked.

"Your room is bigger than mine! And your bed looks more comfortable."

"I guess there are some good points of being a lady," Lucy smirked. "We always get treated better."

"Stupid chivalry," Caspian pouted. "And yes, your bed is more comfortable."

"Don't go getting any ideas now, mister," Lucy warned jokingly. He laughed and pulled her down next to him. "So Archenland is a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"Yes, Vera is a rather fun person."

"I do like her a lot. But I'm surprised how alike it is to the Archenland I knew. I always had so much fun in this castle with Corin. And Cor, and Aravis when they came."

"I forgot you hadn't been here this time around. Sorry there are no children to play with."

"That's alright, soon there will be," Lucy said, thinking of the niece or nephew she'd have in nine months time.

"I still can't believe Shaina is pregnant…and so out of the blue."

"I can't believe they did…ugh." Caspian laughed. "Oh, bad images, bad images!"

"On that note, I think I should be going."

"Not now! Now I'm going to have dreams about this…ew."

"Don't worry, you can have dreams about this." He leaned down and kissed her passionately, and she immediately forgot all about her earlier thoughts. She kissed him back fervently, and just as they were both really getting into it, he pulled away. "Goodnight," he smiled.

"I love you," she said, and slowly let go of his hand so he could walk out the door.

"I love you more." Before Lucy could protest the door closed behind him, and she was left to lie on her bed and dream of him until the next morning.

**I know, it was short, and not very important, but next chapter you get to meet one of my favorite characters!! Keep reading and please, REVIEW!!**


	12. I've Just Seen A Face

**Here it is! Sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 12-I've Just Seen A Face

"And that gives you NO right to-" Lucy sighed and tuned Jacinda out again. It was midday, and because she had been exploring the castle by herself, Jacinda had taken the opportunity to yell at her about how poorly she treated Araminta. "-Little bitch, you don't deserve anyone like-"

'Wow they are a lot alike,' Lucy thought to herself. 'Hmm…I wonder what color would go better with this carpet?'

"-A whore like you shouldn't-"

'Maybe I can get Edmund to spar with me later…'

"-You deserve to be locked away and-"

'Dammit, I left my good boots in Narnia…'

"-Anyone would run at the sight of your-"

'What does Rama see in this lady?'

"-Someday you'll see, someday you'll be an old maid while-"

'I feel like I've been given this lecture before…'

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??"

"Of course Jacinda," Lucy said, this time out loud.

"You'd better be. Now where was I…ah, and that means he'll throw you away just like he threw away the star's daughter and my sister and-"

"How do you know about Ramandu's daughter?" Lucy asked.

"I know many things. But he'll discard of you just as he did them and you'll deserve it and-"

"Oh stuff it, Jacinda."

"Excuse me? Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm a Princess of Calormen! You're just-"

"A Queen? Yes, last time I checked Queens were very low ranked," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Don't you use sarcasm with me! You'll regret this! I will avenge my sister and-"

"Araminta is alive, you know."

"Not inside! You tortured her!"

"How in Aslan's name did I torture her?"

"You used her, and all of you barbarians were horrible to her, and Caspian broke her heart by using a tramp like you to fulfill his needs!"

"His needs?" Lucy snorted. "What kind of a sentence is that?"

"SHUT UP!" Jacinda roared. "YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER JUST AS SHE DID, I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!"

"Is that your final point?" Lucy asked, trying not to show how nervous she was now.

"You disgust me," Jacinda spat, and stormed away. Lucy sunk onto the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Great," she said to herself. "Just what I need, another Calormen trying to make me miserable…who knows what she will do?" Lucy spent a few minutes trying to think of a few possible worst-case scenarios, and then started banging her head on her knees. "I'm so sick of this!"

"Er…are you ok?" Lucy looked up and was shocked to see a small red headed girl around her age looking down at her. Her face was bruised as were her arms and legs, the tunic she wore smelled and was rather dirty, and she was even bleeding in a few places.

"Am _I _ok? I think I should be asking you the same question," Lucy said, and the girl helped her up.

"I'm uh…just a little clumsy, that's all," the girl said. Lucy thought she might be lying, but she let it go. "What are you doing down here anyway? This is the basement of the castle."

"I was exploring, and then I started going every which way to try and throw off Jacinda. I must have ended up here."

"Jacinda can't be thrown off," the girl said, scowling. "She is…there aren't any words bad enough to describe her." Lucy laughed, and the girl smiled a little. "Anyway, I'll take you back up to the main part of the castle. It's rather confusing getting back when you don't know your way around."

"Thankyou," Lucy smiled. "My name is Lucy, by the way."

"I thought you might be one of the Narnians."

"Please, don't use any nasty titles or anything…I'd much rather just be Lucy."

"Of course. If I were royal, I'd feel the exact same way. My name is Rose."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. It's nice to have a friend in this castle besides Vera. But what are you doing all the way down in the basement?"

"That is where my room is," Rose said.

"I thought the servant quarters were on the second floor," Lucy said, confused.

"They are. Fa--Nain just put me in the basement because we er…don't have a good history. He isn't very fond of me."

"I see. Well, I like you. I'll ask him if you could be my 'ladies maid' while I'm here."

"You would?" Rose asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Sure. You can stay in my room if you'd like."

"Then where will you sleep?"

"We can share," Lucy shrugged. "Or I can sleep with one of my brothers."

"That would be so kind of you. I am quite tired of sleeping down in the basement. I don't fear death, I don't fear battle, I will use a sword anytime I can…but spiders scare the living daylights out of me." Lucy laughed and said,

"I feel the exact same way. But you like sword play?"

"Yes. I know, it's weird, but-"

"No, it's not! I love it too!"

"You do?" Rose asked. "I've never met another woman that likes it."

"I do. My friend Damien teaches me. He's still in Narnia, but I love using a sword. And I hate dresses."

"Me too," Rose said, motioning to her tunic. "I haven't worn a dress in about two years."

"You're lucky. I still have to on formal occasions and such."

"I don't even have any anymore. Infact, I only have a couple of tunics and they're my brothers."

"My brothers are much too tall for me to wear theirs."

"So is mine. He's as tall as Prince Rama."

"Wow, that is tall." The two girls chatted as they walked back up to the main part of the castle, which was where they almost ran into King Nain.

"Lucy! How nice it is to--what are you doing with her?" he asked, glaring at Rose.

"I was coming to ask you if she could be my ladies maid while I stay here."

"Why? She wouldn't do the job very well."

"Be mean," Rose hissed in Lucy's ear. Lucy looked a little shocked, but said,

"That's why. I thought I might be able to get the wench in better shape for you. I could do the job very well."

"Fine then. But don't complain if she stays an imbecile forever." Nain walked off, and Rose grinned.

"Yes!"

"Why is he so horrible to you?" Lucy asked her.

"I told you, we have a bad history."

"Then why does he even keep you in the castle?"

"That part is much too complicated for an explanation right now," Rose said vaguely. "I will tell you once I've gotten to know you better."

"Alright, I will hold you to that. My room shouldn't be too far away, so you can wash and change, and then I will introduce you to my brothers and Caspian."

"That sounds very nice, thankyou."

"Oh! Here it is." Lucy opened her door, and Rose followed her in.

"It's been a long time since I was in one of these rooms," Rose said quietly.

"Now, I know you don't like wearing dresses anymore than I do, but at the moment, that's all I have. If you'd like, I can go ask the boys if I can borrow a few."

"No that's alright. I think I can manage for now."

"Ok…what color would you like?"

"I've always been rather fond of green."

"Me too," Lucy said. "You know, if I didn't come from another world, I'd think we were related." Rose laughed and took the piece of clothing from her new friends hands, then walked into her bathroom.

"Lu?"

"Come in."

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was exploring the castle," she said. She thought it best to leave out the part about Jacinda for now.

"I heard voices in here."

"Oh, I met the most wonderful girl…her name is Rose. She's one of the servants, and I swear, she is my other half."

"Lucy I forgot, do you have a brush I could borrow?" Rose asked, coming out of the bathroom. She was still very dirty, so she obviously hadn't been in the bath yet, but her hair was down and she was wrapped in a towel.

"Yes, hold on," Lucy said. Rose smiled at her, but then she caught sight of Edmund. Her eyes widened, and he smirked.

"How about I just look away," he said, still smirking, and turned around.

"I don't care if you do or not," she retorted, turning a little red.

"Oh, alright then." He turned back around and stared at her, still smirking and his eyes full of mirth. She grew even redder. Their eyes locked and Lucy came back into the main part of the room.

"Here you go. Pick any soap you want, they all smell lovely. And if you want a good shampoo, use the green bottle. I make it myself."

"Thanks Lucy." She disappeared behind the door again, and Edmund found himself still looking at the door even when she had gone behind it.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked him.

"Nothing."

012345678901234567890

"Wow."

"What?" Rose asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You look different."

"Being clean tends to make a person look that way. Now, who was in here before?"

"That was my brother Edmund. Sorry about him, he can be a pill when he wants to be."

"I don't care, I was just wondering."

"Come, I'll introduce you to him properly. And Peter and Caspian." Lucy took Rose by the hand and led her to the sitting room where her brothers and Caspian were gathered.

"What's up, Lu?" all three boys said at the same time.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet. Rose, this is Peter, Caspian, and Edmund." Rose blushed a little when she met Edmund's eyes, and he raised an eyebrow. "Rose, these are my brothers, and the most wonderful man in the world."

"Wow, I like it when you introduce me," Caspian said, grinning. He went over to shake Rose's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So how long have you been in the castle?" Peter asked Rose once the story of how Lucy had come upon her had been told.

"Since I was born…so almost 16 years."

"You're only 15?" Lucy asked, and she nodded.

"My birthday is in two weeks, though."

"Even so, you look a lot older than 16," Edmund said, and Rose looked at him.

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry about him," Peter apologized.

"He isn't such a prick once you get to know him," Caspian added.

"It's nice to know you all think so highly of me," Edmund said wryly. "So Rose, are you at all acquainted with Jacinda, or Vera?"

"Yes, both of them. I'm er…not fond of either."

"Why don't you like Vera?" Lucy asked curiously, but at that moment the door opened to reveal the same woman she had just asked about.

"Hello everyone," she smiled, and immediately went over to the sofa Edmund was sitting on so she could sit next to him, even though there were two empty chairs closer to the door. Rose gulped as the woman looked at her, and their eyes met. "I didn't think I'd see _you_ here."

"You thought wrong."

"I guess I did."

"Huh," Peter said, and the others turned to him.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"It's just…you two kind of look alike," he said, nodding at Vera and Rose.

"No we don't," they said together. For the most part, they didn't. Vera had shoulder length, beautiful, wavy black hair. Her eyes were a dark blue, and she had very fair skin. Rose on the other hand, had red hair that fell down to her waist in messy, frizzy curls. Her eyes were hazel-a mixture of blue, green and grey, and she was much shorter and much tanner than Vera. And yet, they resembled each other slightly.

"He's right," Caspian nodded. "That's weird. Are you at all related?" The two girls froze up, but it was Vera who found her tongue.

"Maybe somewhere down the line," she said vaguely. No more questions could be asked, however, for the dinner bell began to ring. Everyone got up but Rose.

"Aren't you coming?" Lucy asked her, and the younger girl shook her head.

"I don't eat with the rest of the castle."

"Now that you're our friend, you should eat at the same table we do," Peter said kindly, and pulled Rose up from the sofa. "My lady?" She grinned and took his arm, both of them oblivious to the jealous looks from one of the occupants of the sitting room. Caspian took Lucy's hand, so Vera instantly grabbed Edmund's arm. They walked down to the dining hall, Peter and Rose chatting amiably, and Caspian and Lucy just enjoying each other's presence. Edmund, however, couldn't even get a word in because Vera wouldn't stop talking to him.

When they reached their destination, Edmund found himself seated on the end and next to Vera, so he couldn't talk to much of anyone except her. He liked Vera a lot, but this was beginning to be too much.

"Oh this food is good," Rose said after she had taken a bite. Peter laughed and said,

"You've never had it before? You live here."

"Like I said, I don't usually eat at these meals."

"When do you eat?" Lucy asked.

"When I find food," Rose said, ignoring the looks she was receiving from Vera. "So are you enjoying yourselves here?"

"Very much," Caspian said. "Vera has been very welcoming and she's excellent company."

"Why thankyou, Caspian."

"I am glad we have another friend now, however. Most of the castle seems to be manipulated by Jacinda, it will be good to have some more help," Peter said.

"Help?" Rose asked, confused.

"They're helping me prove Jacinda is a fraud and she doesn't actually love Rama," Vera said coldly.

"Can I help?" Rose asked eagerly. Vera opened her mouth to say no, but Edmund cut her off.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged. "I know atleast I'd definitely like the company." Rose turned a little pink, and he smirked. "You seem to do that everytime I say anything to you."

"Do what?" she asked.

"Blush."

"I do not," she said indignantly. "And even so, you always seem to smirk when I say anything to you."

"It's my nature."

"Maybe blushing is mine."

"You just admitted you do."

"Fine then, I do."

"Why?"

"I'm just not used to talking to someone as pretty as you," she said sarcastically.

"No one is, it's hard to find someone like me." Lucy, Caspian and Peter all stared at him in shock. He hadn't acted this cocky since the days when Peter ruled as High King at Cair Paravel. Rose, however, who didn't know anything of Edmund's nature, laughed and said,

"Well then, I guess I'm very lucky to have met someone so extraordinary and modest as you." They ended the conversation, but their eyes didn't leave the other. It seemed to be a battle of who would look away first, and Rose won, because Vera got Edmund's attention. As she was talking to him, Rose turned to Caspian and Lucy.

"So I'm assuming you two are together?" she asked, and they nodded.

"Yes." They smiled at each other, and Peter mimed throwing up. Lucy just smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"What? The brave warrior High King Peter can't take a slap from a girl?" Lucy teased.

"Not when she's you," he laughed, still rubbing the back of his skull.

"What about you, Peter? Are you with anyone?"

"Yes, I'm engaged to an elf named Shaina."

"She's pregnant!" Lucy added.

"Lucy's very excited about being an aunt, you see," Caspian explained. "She's always had a soft spot for children."

"How can someone not have a soft spot for children?" Rose asked, and Vera averted her gaze from Edmund to Rose.

"I don't," she said.

"Oh, yes, I know," Rose scowled. "How could I forget?"

"You don't like children?" Edmund asked Vera, and she shook her head.

"Not at all. They're obnoxious and selfish."

"Look who's talking," Rose mumbled under her breath. Vera rounded on her.

"What was that?" she snapped, and Rose smiled sweetly.

"Nothing." Vera looked positively livid, but Edmund put a hand on her arm and said,

"Calm down, she didn't say anything," he lied, and winked at Rose. Vera instantly melted and gazed dreamily at Edmund's face, completely oblivious to the silent conversation between Rose and the man she was lusting after.

012345678901234567890

"So you can either share with me, or I can go ask Edmund or Peter," Lucy said to Rose much later that night. They had spent atleast five hours talking with Edmund, Vera, Peter and Caspian, so now it was nearly midnight. In those five hours Rose found herself having the time of her life, and she already felt as if she had known them for a long time. Caspian, Peter and Edmund all loved her, and Lucy did as well. Vera, however, still held a grudge against her and had spent the night trying to stop the others from befriending Rose. It hadn't worked, so she contented herself with being as flirtacious with Edmund as possible. When she had fallen asleep on Edmund (by accident, of course?) he had to carry her to her room, which was when the others realized they should go to bed as well.

"Do you care if we share?"

"Not at all. I feel as if you're another sister already, and I used to share with Susan all the time."

"You have a sister? Where is she?"

"Far away. Very far away," Lucy sighed. "I miss her so much…" Rose put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Atleast you like your sister. I don't get along with mine at all."

"I don't either anymore. You see, she's changed a lot, and for the worse. She isn't at all like she used to be. She used to be such fun, but now all she cares about are boys." Lucy sighed again, and continued. "Atleast I have my brothers."

"They seem to love you very much."

"They do. As much as I love Caspian, I don't know what I'd do without Edmund or Peter here."

"I understand. My brother is all I have."

"That's not true, you have us now," Lucy grinned. "I'm going to say goodnight to Edmund since I never got the chance. Would you like to come?"

"Sure," she shrugged. Rose followed Lucy out into the hall and into the door next to her room.

"Ed?" Lucy called out, and he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

"Ha! Now you know how it feels," Rose smirked.

"Like what you see?" he smirked back, and Rose just raised an eyebrow.

"You wish."

"Do you two ever stop?" Lucy groaned.

"Stop what?" they asked together.

"Flirting!"

"We don't flirt!" they said indignantly.

"Yeah ok," Lucy snorted. "We came to say goodnight since you left before we got the chance."

"Ah right. Well goodnight," he said, and hugged Lucy. He turned to Rose and they just stood there awkwardly. "Er…"

"Goodnight," she said, and nodded at him. He did the same, and the two girls left the room.

"Oh Aslan, what's gotten into me?" Edmund groaned, and collapsed onto his bed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Did you like Rose? Tell me what you think, please!**


	13. Dirty Little Secret

**Tada!! This is a pretty good one if I do say so myself. And we learn about the Christmas ball, which will be in two chapters.**

Chapter Thirteen-Dirty Little Secret

_One week later…_

"Guess who!"

"Hm…it can't be Caspian," Lucy laughed, taking his hands off her eyes.

"As a matter of fact it is." He spun her around so he could kiss her. "Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled at him and he took her hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very."

"That's good. Rose still doesn't kick or anything?" Lucy laughed again and said,

"No. She just talks. But Susan used to talk so I'm used to it."

"Does she say anything interesting?"

"Caspian! I don't eavesdrop while people are asleep!"

"Just when they're awake?" He opened the door to the private breakfast room that had been set up especially for the Narnians. "I'm surprised no one else is up yet."

"It was a long night," Lucy pointed out. "Peter will probably be up soon, though." As if on cue he walked through the door. "Speak of the devil."

"I'm not the devil."

"Eh, close enough," Caspian teased. Peter just shook his head and laughed.

"So what's to eat this morning?"

"We don't know yet, we just got here. But here, have some bread." Lucy tossed him a piece and he sighed.

"Lu, how many times have I told you…no throwing food when you're in another person's home!"

"But no one else is around," she said. Peter sighed again and stuck a knife in the butter.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me more than Edmund."

"There isn't a chance of that."

"Morning Ed," the three Narnians all chorused. He sat down and yawned, running a hand through his rumpled dark hair.

"You don't look well," Peter frowned.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Even after carrying Vera back to her room?" Caspian asked, trying not to laugh. "Again?"

"Surprisingly no. Afterall, it is quite a trip and she is very heavy. And yet I find myself doing it almost every night."

"Edmund! That isn't nice!" Lucy scolded.

"I didn't mean she's fat," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I disagree," Rose said, coming into the room. "I like to think of otherwise."

"She's not though."

"I know. But it makes me feel better." The others laughed and Rose took a seat across from Edmund and next to Caspian.

"Did you sleep well?" Peter asked her, and she nodded.

"Definitely. I haven't slept as well as I have in this past week in ages. I don't have a real bed, you see."

"What do you sleep on?"

"The floor." She shrugged and took a piece of bread from the basket.

"Why won't you tell us why Nain and Vera don't like you?" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"Because."

"That isn't a good enough reason."

"I just don't like to talk about it," Rose said.

"But-"

"Let it go," Edmund said to Lucy. "So what's our plan of action for today?" Rose mouthed a 'thankyou' to him, but he mouthed right back 'because I did that, you'd better tell me later.' She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, last night Caspian and I were trying to think of ways she could be manipulating Rama and Nain, and a lot of the rest of the castle. Caspian suggested she might be using a potion to put in their food," said Peter.

"How would she know how?" Lucy asked.

"Calormens are big into witchcraft, you know that Lu."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's alright. But anyway, I think one or two of us should hang around the kitchens today to wait and see if she comes in. Someone else should follow Jacinda around, and try and see if she does anything suspicious."

"I'll take kitchens," Lucy said immediately. She wasn't eager for another rant about Araminta from Jacinda.

"I'll go with you," Caspian grinned, taking her hand.

"Just don't get too distracted," Peter said.

"Aren't you funny," Caspian said wryly.

"Why yes, I am. I'll follow Jacinda around if you'd like."

"Maybe I should follow Rama around," Rose suggested. "That way I can see if there are any changes in him."

"I'll go with one of you," Edmund said.

"Go with Rose. If two people get caught, it should be with him, not Jacinda. That would be extremely awkward."

"I suppose you're right," Rose sighed. Edmund just smirked.

"You sound so thrilled to be spending the day with me."

"Ecstatic," she said sarcastically.

"What about Vera?" Edmund asked. "Won't she want to be involved?"

"She said she had to help Nain write the invitations for the Christmas ball today, remember?" said Lucy.

"Oh right."

"When is that?" Caspian asked, and the others just looked at him. "Oh…right…Christmas…"

"Good job, mate," Peter laughed, clapping him on the back.

012345678901234567890

"I'm hungry."

"We just had breakfast," Lucy laughed. Caspian still pouted though as they sat hidden in the shadows.

"But we're right next to the kitchens! Why can't we just go in there and request some food?"

"Because then you'll have to use the bathroom, and there are none around here. And you aren't leaving me by myself."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be alone if Jacinda comes and sees me."

"She won't try and murder you or something."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lucy frowned. She related the story of what had happened between her and Jacinda to Caspian, and he too was frowning by the end of it.

"Well that explains why you were in the basement. But she didn't give you any inclination of what she would do?"

"None at all."

"We're going to have to watch ourselves."

"Caspian, I'm scared. What if she manages to break us up?"

"Lu, I love you more than anything in the world. If she does manage to break us up, which I highly doubt, I know that we'd end up back together somehow. Besides, we've been through this before. We can't let anything get to us."

"You're right."

"Just don't believe anything she or anyone in the castle besides me, Peter, Edmund, Vera or Rose tells you."

"I won't. But you can't either."

"I promise." Caspian smiled at her and took her hand.

"I love you," she sighed. Instead of answering he just kissed her.

012345678901234567890

'If I was Jacinda where would I be?' Peter thought to himself. 'Throwing myself into the ocean…no, Peter, that isn't nice.' He saw a swish of red fabric and a glimpse of black hair, so he instantly followed after the figure. It was Jacinda. 'Thank Aslan,' he thought.

"Good morning, My Lady," a passing servant said. Jacinda smiled a horrible sweet and fake smile and said,

"Good morning, Safu. How are you this morning?"

'Suck up,' Peter scowled. 'How can they be fooled by her? Well, if she's anything like her sister…' Jacinda stopped to smooth her dress and fix her hair in one of the hall mirrors. 'Oh she's definitely like her sister.' The woman began to walk again, and Peter made sure to stay silent and walk close to the areas where she wouldn't see him. Everyone knows the feeling of someone following you, and any sensible person would turn around and check to see if anyone was there.

Lucky for Peter, Jacinda wasn't a sensible person. After half an hour she still hadn't looked behind her.

"Your ball gown is ready, My Lady," another passerby said to Jacinda.

"Excellent. Show me it," she commanded. The elderly woman led Jacinda off into an entirely new direction, and Peter had to practically jog to keep up.

'Aslan, this lady is fast…and she's what, 70?'

"Don't you think it's a bit, er…revealing for a ball?" the servant asked, and Jacinda shook her head.

"Not at all. This will be the perfect thing to get him to propose." Peter's mouth dropped open at this statement, and also because of the dress. It was a dark blue material, but there was a slit down the middle of the dress, beginning mid-thigh. It was strapless and the bodice was barely attached to the bottom, so that most of her midriff would show.

'Every man in the ballroom will propose if she's wearing that,' Peter thought, wishing he could let out a laugh.

"If you say so," the old woman frowned. Jacinda glared at her and stole the piece of fabric (if you could call it that) out of her hands.

"I do, and you should believe what I say." Jacinda stormed out of the room; Peter barely had the chance to hide.

"Oh what is happening to that poor man?" he heard the old servant mutter before he went after Jacinda. "Archenland is doomed if he proposes to that wench." Peter stifled another laugh, but quickly sobered. He was thankful other people felt the same way Vera did, but he was also frightened people believed they would actually marry.

That could not be good.

012345678901234567890

"We can't just go up to him," Rose said nervously.

"Why not? If we don't talk to him, how will we tell if he's different later?" Edmund asked.

"Um…the way he walks," Rose said slowly, trying to come up with something off the top of her head. Edmund just snorted and walked quicker to try and catch up with Rama.

"No, you can't!" Rose pleaded, grabbing his wrist to hold him back.

"Yes, I can, and I will!" Edmund said exasperatedly.

"You're very aggravating."

"Why don't you want to talk to him? I thought you liked him."

"I do, I just…he always greets me in a certain way I don't want you to see." They both stopped walking, Rose began to turn red and Edmund just stared at her, smirking, with one eyebrow raised. "That came out wrong."

"Yes, it really did," he laughed. "But now I'm rather interested in this greeting."

"Pervert."

"Oh so it is something along the lines of what you implied?"

"No! It's uh…much worse than that." There was another pause, and Edmund nearly fell to the floor laughing. "That came out wrong too. Edmund!"

"You're way too funny," he choked.

"I'd take that as a compliment, but I don't think it was meant as one."

"It was. Kind of." Rose was surprised to see him turn a bit pink.

"Awww, are you blushing?"

"No. I do not blush."

"Ah right, smirking is your nature."

"It's a habit."

"A bad one at that."

"Admit it, you like it when I smirk."

"What kind of a sentence is that?"

"A true one."

"Yeah, you wish," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. "Now be quiet, or he'll hear you."

"That's my point. I want him to hear us. I want to go talk to him. You're the one that's all paranoid."

"Edmund, I-" before she could protest any longer, she found herself being half dragged, half carried toward Rama, who was sitting on a bench in the hallway. "That isn't fair."

"What? That I'm stronger than you?"

"You aren't stronger. You're just fat."

"Even if I was, and even if I was weak, I could probably still do this. You weigh next to nothing."

"Not my fault," she mumbled, but they reached Rama before she could say anything else.

"Hello Edmund," he smiled, and then he caught sight of Rose. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, sister."

01234567878901234567890

"Look, there she is!" Caspian hissed, pointing to the tall figure of Jacinda walking toward the kitchen door. "And it's almost lunch." They waited until she was inside the door, and then they peered through a crack in it.

"Sofia, is it ready?" they heard her ask a woman that looked quite like herself.

"Oh no, she has her ladies maids from Calormen?" Caspian groaned. "They'll do anything for her…"

"Shush!" Lucy scolded. "I want to know what's ready."

"I added the lily petal last night," said Sofia. "You may have to wait a bit longer."

"That's alright." Sofia looked surprised. "I don't need it until Christmas. I'll slip it into his drink at the ball, which should give him the push to propose. By the time it wears off we will already have been engaged, and he's too much of a gentleman to call it off." Sofia looked at her mistress a bit strangely, but said,

"Christmas is two weeks away, so you should be fine."

"Excellent. Thankyou, Sofia." Jacinda took the small vile that was filled with a clear blue liquid, and headed for the door. Lucy and Caspian instantly drew back into the shadows and Jacinda walked off in the opposite direction. Once she was gone, they turned to each other.

"I really don't want to know what that potion was," Lucy said nervously.

"Me neither. But if she's using it to make him propose to her, we're in trouble. She's right; he would never go back on his word. Come on, we have some research to do." They practically ran down the hallways to the library, not caring what the Archenlanders must think of them as they did so.

"Okay we're here. Where should we start?"

"Calormen," Lucy said, immediately going to the history section. "Calormen history…oh, witchcraft! We're looking for a blue potion with lily petals in it, and it will make someone propose."

"I don't think it will actually make someone propose," Caspian said. "Maybe it's just a love potion."

"Do you think she's given it to him before, or do you think he's just easily manipulated?"

"Easily manipulated, because Nain and almost the entire castle like her too. I don't think she's bright enough to poison the whole castle."

"True enough. You take that stack, I'll take this. We have some reading to do."

012345678901234567890

"What are you doing in here?" Edmund asked Lucy and Caspian five hours later.

"Researching." They recounted what had happened in the kitchens.

"Well that would explain why we didn't see a change in him," Rose said. "We have to stop her, though."

"Yes, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Rama, would you?" Edmund asked, looking at her skeptically. "Afterall, you do love him like a brother."

"As a matter of fact I do," she said through gritted teeth, and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Peter asked, looking at them strangely.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously.

"Okay then…Lu, what section have you been getting the books from?"

"The Calormen history books," she told him.

"Does anything look promising yet?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "There isn't even anything with lily petals in them."

"Well then, many hands make light work. I'll go get some books." Peter walked off, and Lucy and Caspian looked to Rose and Edmund.

"We'll help in a minute, I need to talk to Edmund." Rose dragged him out into the hallway and into a deserted room.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, looking at her a bit strangely.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"This is about you being Rama and Vera's sister, isn't it?"

"Well I thought I'd explain my situation to you before you tell the rest of them I'm related to the royal family," she snapped. "Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Yes!" he said exasperatedly.

"Sit down. I've only told this to one person, so if you open your mouth to anyone I will beat you into the ground, got it?"

"I won't tell anyone." Edmund sat down, still a bit surprised she was telling him what was going on. He hadn't thought she liked him very much. Apparently he was wrong.

"Alright, well. You know that Nain…I can say father now, right. Ok so you know that my father's wife died about 16 years ago, right?" he nodded, and then it dawned on him.

"She died giving birth to you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. Because of that my father held a grudge against me. He loved Rama and Vera dearly, but he couldn't stand me. I was the reason why the love of his life was dead. I killed her."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt. Because of this grudge, father never treated me well. He wouldn't have any clothes made for me, he wouldn't pay for tutors to teach me lessons, and he tended to yell at me in front of everyone. However, he hadn't disowned me completely. I still had a nice room in the castle, because Rama put his foot down and wouldn't let him put me in the basement. But then…then two years ago…" Rose drew a deep breath. "The Calormens visited the castle two years ago—the Tisroc, Valdis and Araminta. Jacinda had staid home. Anyway, I was 13. I was young, naïve—I'd believe anything anyone said to me. So I made friends with Valdis. He acted like he was my friend, and I confided in him…with everything—my father, Vera…how everyone hated me and how I was a disgrace to my family. Then he told me that he knew a way that would get my family to like me again. He told me…he told me that if we had a special 'bond', than my family would accept me.

"I wanted my family to love me. I had never known what love was, except for Rama of course, but he barely ever got the chance to see me. Father made sure to keep him occupied. Anyway, I believed him when he said a 'special bond' would change things, and so I…I agreed to have sex with him." Edmund's mouth dropped open.

"But you were 13!"

"Please don't judge me," she pleaded.

"I'm not…I just can't believe he was low enough to trick you like that."

"Anyway, I finally got up the courage to let him er…do it the night before he left. I never even considered it as sexual abuse—I considered it a favor. But when Vera walked in on us…that's when my life fell apart. She ratted me out to father, and I was moved into the basement. The only reason I wasn't thrown out onto the street was because of Rama. He couldn't stop me moving into the basement though. He couldn't stop father from making me work as a scullery maid, he couldn't stop father from beating me."

"Nain beats you?" Edmund whispered.

"He hates me. He wants to do anything that might hurt me. In his eyes, I was a whore. And whores don't live in the castle. I've always been a flirt—it's my nature. But when Vera saw me and Valdis, he disowned me. He takes pleasure in hurting me. And Vera takes pleasure in taunting me and calling me names. And all this happened because Valdis just wanted to get some. But it's not technically his fault. It's mine. I was stupid enough to believe him, and in some ways, my father is right. I am a whore." Rose took a long, shattering breath. "So to sum it up, yes, I am Rama's sister."

"I can't believe this," Edmund said in shock. "You've had such a horrible life, and yet you're willing to trust us and act like nothing is wrong?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't let it stop me. I know someday I will leave this place, that someday I will run away and fall in love…I'll be happy again. But how am I supposed to do that if I won't trust anyone? Of course it's hard, but…you all seem nice enough. And I love all of you now, you're my only friends."

"We love you too," Edmund answered, and wrapped his arms around the small red head. "And we will do nothing to hurt you, I promise."

"Thankyou," she said weakly. She leaned into him, and Edmund felt his heart race a little bit.

'This can't be happening again,' he thought to himself, and tried to rid his thoughts of anything that might be related to his feelings for Rose. He couldn't feel this way about her…he _wouldn't._ It was wrong. And yet he still held on to her, and he didn't let go for what must have been atleast ten minutes.

**There you go. What did you think? How horrible has Rose's life been? And how cute are her and Edmund? Plus I'm pretty fond of the Lucy/Caspian I put in this chapter. Anyway, I'll make sure to update and there will be lots more fluff and drama to come! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. No Good Deed

Sorry for those who already read this chapter, but I realized a rather important mistake I made. I said Rama instead of Valdis in one of the sentences, and I didn't want to confuse anyone. But other than that little mistake it's the same.

Chapter Fourteen-No Good Deed

"How in Aslan's name can you be so cruel?" Vera spun around to face a very angry looking Edmund, and her face lit up. It had been nearly two weeks since she had the chance to see him because she had been so busy planning the ball, and she missed him terribly. However, she didn't know that nearly two weeks ago Rose had told him the truth about their family, and was therefore unprepared for the livid Edmund she was facing.

"Hello Ed," she beamed.

"Only my friends call me that," he scowled.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" If Edmund wasn't the great king he was at the time and was just Edmund of Finchley, his temper would have exploded right then and there. As it was, he was able to control himself. Barely.

"Rose is what's the problem." Vera wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, she does tend to be one."

"You disgust me. How can you be so vile to her? She's your sister!" Vera paled and she scowled.

"So she told you."

"Yes, two weeks ago. She had to."

"Well then, you know why I despise her. First she killed my mother, and even after my father and I got past it and let her stay in the castle, she became a whore, and disgraced the family. How Rama is so kind to her is beyond me."

"Do _not_ call her a whore," Edmund snarled.

"But that's what she is. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. It's her nature—she loves men. She loves the wild sensation of being with a man who practically worships her. She's been all around the castle. They flock to her like moths to a flame, though I don't know why. Afterall, she isn't very attractive, and she has a rather dreary and strange personality. But she loves the attention, and she doesn't care about what anyone else thinks of her."

"You lie."

"I'm her sister, I know all about her. You've known her for what, less than a month?"

"Yes, but she's dear to all of us."

"But you don't _know_ her. You haven't seen her grow up. You haven't seen what she's become."

"If she's become anything bad, it's due to you." Edmund turned on his heel and stalked off, ignoring her cries after him.

"Stupid little slut," Vera finally vented. "She can't have him, he's _mine._"

"Having trouble?" Vera whirled around, and found herself face to face with Jacinda.

"What do you want?" she glared.

"I have a proposition. I know we hate each other, and I know you requested the help of the Narnians. But I also know you're in love with the King Edmund and want the little brat you're forced to call your sister out of your way." Vera's eyes narrowed, but she said,

"Go on."

"So what's more important? Having King Edmund for yourself, or keeping my beloved Rama from marrying me?" Vera was silent, so Jacinda continued. "Look, if you keep off my tail, and keep the Narnians off it too, I will help you get rid of Rose, and I guarantee within the month you'll find yourself in a courtship with King Edmund." Vera struggled with her conscious for a few minutes, but selfishness finally won.

012345678901234567890

"I quit." All eyes turned to Caspian as he slammed a dusty volume shut. Rose and Lucy jumped a bit at the noise, but Peter remained seated. "I am tired of trying to find this awful potion."

"Me too. You know, we can always make sure Rama just doesn't drink anything at the ball on Wednesday," Rose suggested.

"I don't think we'll have to." This time all eyes turned to Lucy. "Caspian dear, the potion was a very clear, crystal blue, was it not?" He nodded. "And it had lily petals in it?" He nodded again, and Lucy smiled. "I think I've found it."

"Really? Let me see." Peter stood up to look over his sister's shoulder. "I can't believe it…it's taken us nearly two weeks to find this. Finally!"

"What exactly does the potion do?" Caspian asked curiously.

"It actually isn't what we thought…it causes a person to be easily persuaded, so if Jacinda even mentions marriage, he'll offer."

"How long does it last?" Rose asked no one in particular, and looked at the page. "Three months!"

"They could be on their honeymoon when he comes to his senses. And Rama's too much of a gentleman to back down," Peter said, frowning. "How are we going to stop it?"

"We get Jacinda to put the potion in a glass of wine. Rama doesn't drink," Rose said.

"How do you know?" asked Caspian.

"I know him fairly well," she answered, just in time for Edmund to hear her as he walked into the room. He gave her a look that said 'you should tell them' and sat down between her and Lucy. They all explained the last few minutes to him, and he asked,

"How long does the antidote take to make? You know, just incase our plan fails."

"Two months," said Lucy. "They could be married by the time we could give it to him."

"Then we can't fail," Peter said simply.

"You found it?" Everyone looked to Vera, who was standing in the doorway. Edmund scowled—she had obviously followed him to the sitting room. The others, who still thought Vera to be very kind, explained the entire situation to her. "I'll tell her to put the potion in the wine if you'd like."

"But she hates you too," Lucy pointed out. "I don't think she'd buy it."

"I can just tell her I've switched sides. Afterall, it would be more believable if I did than if one of you did, and anyone else wouldn't want to do it."

"I could do it," Rose suggested.

"Rose I know you have a history with the royal Calormen family, but not with the women, so stay out of it." Rose's eyes flashed at Vera and she jumped up.

"Say that again to my face and I swear I will-"

"Enough!" Peter sighed, getting up and stepping inbetween the two girls. "Vera, stop making false accusations toward Rose. Rose, don't get all riled up because they aren't true." Edmund bit his lip and looked to Rose, who's face gave her away. "It is true?" Rose didn't say anything and Vera just smiled a sickly sweet grin.

"So it's set then? I'll tell Jacinda?" the Narnians nodded absentmindedly and Vera left the room.

"Hold on." Rose ran out after her. "Vera wait!"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Why do you have to be so horrible?"

"Why do you have to be such a slut?"

"I'm a slut?" Rose snorted. "Look in the mirror, Miss 'all of Narnia come look down my dress.'

"Atleast Edmund likes me for who I am." Rose began to laugh.

"What the hell? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's obvious you like him."

"Ok, just because you have a gigantic, completely obvious lust for Edmund doesn't mean I do."

"Then why do you never leave his side? Why did you only tell him the truth about our family?"

"Because I trust him."

"Trust? Since when have you been able to trust?"

"Since now. Wait…what do you mean?"

"Well after the whole incident with Valdis I figured you wouldn't trust anyone again."

"You knew?" Rose whispered. "You knew what was really happening and you still sold me out?"

"Of course I did," Vera laughed. "You've always been so naïve. I guess it comes from being six years younger."

"I can't believe you," Rose said lowly. "And on another note, you really did have a change of heart, didn't you?"

"No I didn't," Vera lied. "I love Rama more than you, why would I want him to marry someone like Jacinda?"

"To get your way?"

"How does this have anything to do with me?"

"Hm…maybe you made a deal with Jacinda or something to the sort. Since you think I like Edmund, maybe you wanted me 'out of the way.'" Rose paused to look at Vera's face in the dimly lit hallway. "Ah, so I guessed correctly."

"No you did not," Vera spluttered. "How can you even say such a thing? Edmund would never choose you over me, so you aren't in my way at all."

"I wouldn't _want_ to be in your way," Rose snorted. "I only think of him as another brother." When she said the words, Rose knew she was lying to herself, but she didn't dare say anything that would imply her true feelings for the Narnian King.

"Sure you do. You want to be with him just like every other man in the castle."

"I haven't been with every man in the castle," Rose snapped. "I'm still a virgin for Aslan's sake. Unlike you."

"Valdis didn't get through?"

"The one thing I can thank you for—getting there before he did."

"I wish he had."

"I knew you would, which was why I let you think he did."

"But you've still been with way too many men to not be considered a whore."

"Shut up!" Rose cried, and she turned red. Vera just smiled.

"So I'm right."

"You're so unbelievably wrong it's not even funny." Rose looked like she was about to lunge, but she held herself back. She stared at Vera, breathing hard, and if looks could kill Vera would have died three times by now. Vera finally got the hint and decided to walk away, since she knew how dangerous her sister could be. Afterall, she was very skilled with a sword. But she wouldn't let her have the last word, no matter how frightening she was.

"Well I should be off. I need to help _father_ with the decorations for the ball on Friday," Vera sneered, emphasizing the word father. "And just for the record, Valdis is coming to the ball. I thought I would tell you so you know to bring protection." Vera stalked off, leaving Rose in the middle of the hall to vent to herself.

"That isn't very pretty language."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Edmund put his arms around Rose and continued. "I didn't want to leave the two of you alone."

"I could have taken her."

"That's what I was afraid of," he chuckled. "Come on, we're supposed to meet Caspian and Lucy in the sewing room to get measured for the thing on Friday."

"You can call it a ball, Ed. It won't deflate your masculinity."

"It's so high it can't even be deflated."

"Actually, so low. You're rather on the feminine side."

"Hey! I am not!" Edmund pouted.

"Very Queenly…I mean, Kingly."

"You're one to talk. You're just as boyish as Lucy, if not more so."

"Why thankyou."

"Wasn't meant to be a compliment."

"That doesn't mean I can't take it as one."

"You're very strange, you know that?"

"Why thankyou."

"Wasn't meant…let me guess, you just took it as one?"

"Yep."

"I figured." He opened the door to the sewing room and ushered Rose in before him. They found Caspian and Lucy already there.

"I don't see why we can't just wear the dresses we already have," Lucy grumbled. "And two days before the ball, we're forced to get measured? It makes no sense."

"Calm down, Lu," Caspian laughed, and rubbed her back. "But Ed and I are scramming before you two are done."

"Why?"

"Because we don't care about color."

"Have you met us?" Rose snorted.

"You can try as hard as you want to not care about the overall look of the dress, but in the end, you will want a say."

"So not true. And if you do leave, we will persuade the seamstress to make your clothes in lime green fabric," Lucy threatened.

"I didn't think they made lime green tunics."

"Oh they can. And they will."

"Alright it's settled. We're staying here."

"Shocking," Lucy laughed.

Two hours later the four finally left the room. Caspian and Edmund's predictions had been correct, and it had taken the girls nearly an hour and a half to pick the style and the color of their dresses.

"Told you so," Edmund sang, and Lucy hit him upside the head for the umpteenth time. "Ow!"

"Pansy."

"Where have you been?" Peter asked as they entered the sitting room again.

"We were getting fitted this entire time," said Rose.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"I'm glad I went earlier."

"I wish I had gone with you," Caspian whined.

"Oh suck it up," Rose laughed, and retied the cloth belt around her middle that gave the tunic she wore a shape. "Hey Lu, do you want to go spar for a bit?"

"Would I ever! I haven't had the chance since we left Narnia."

"I'll go easy on you."

"Oh no, don't. I'm up for a challenge." The two girls sprang up from the couch they had just sat on and ran down to the grounds.

"I will never understand women," Edmund said, shaking his head. "One minute they want to sword fight when the minute before they spend half an hour debating whether or not a light red would go alright with Rose's hair."

012345678901234567890

"Hello darling." Lucy smiled and looked up at the big, green eyes of her boyfriend as she entered his room.

"I like it when you call me that."

"I know you do. I haven't been able to talk to you alone for forever."

"Talk?" Lucy joked, and Caspian laughed.

"Nah, you're right." He leaned down and kissed her, and when they finally broke away he said, "So I'm assuming we're going to the ball together?"

"No, I thought I'd go with Valdis."

"You're kidding."

"Of course!"

"Thank Aslan. You had me worried there for a second."

"Why? Did you want to go with someone else?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't go if I had to go with someone else."

"You're sweet."

"It comes naturally."

"That wasn't."

"Eh well, a guy can't do everything." Caspian shrugged and kissed her again.

"I should be off to bed. It's late."

"Stay with me?" Caspian asked, and she smiled.

"If you insist." She lay down next to him, and after he wrapped his arms around her waist and she had her head against his chest, they soon fell asleep.

012345678901234567890

"_Promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"_How could I Belle, I love you."_

"_Good." The blonde haired girl sighed in content and laid her head on Edmund's shoulder. "I love you too. There isn't anyone I'd rather be with."_

"_I feel the exact same way."_

Edmund shook himself out of his thoughts and continued getting ready for bed. He had tried his best not to think of Rose in a way other than friendship, but he was failing miserably. And as he thought of her more, the more he thought of Isabelle, and the guiltier he felt.

"Come in," he replied to the knock on the door. To his surprise Rose came into the room, a towel wrapped around her body, and her hair hanging wet over her shoulder. He gulped. Why couldn't she have come dressed?

"Hey, I left my nightgown in here earlier…do you have any idea where it is?"

"Not at all."

"Not surprising," Rose laughed, looking around the mess of his room. She then caught sight of his face. "Are you alright? You look kind of like a…I dunno, a constipated bat." Edmund just stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"A constipated bat?"

"I couldn't think of anything!"

"Yes, I'm fine," he lied, but laughed anyway. "And I'm glad to know you find me so attractive."

"Oh very gorgeous," she said slyly, and walked closer to him.

"Oh no, not you too."

"What? I was just joking."

"Okay good."

"Why, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Vera was just trying to flirt with me earlier and it was atrocious."

"Oh," Rose laughed. "Is that all? Let me guess, she used the 'let's go to the gardens, we can put our 'two lips' together."

"Yes! How did you know?"

"She thinks it's a brilliant line."

"I didn't know girls had lines."

"Oh definitely. For example, do your lips taste as good as they look?" Edmund's mouth dropped open a little.

"You actually say that to men?"

"Only one," she smirked. "I've also used, is there something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off of you." She laughed at Edmund's face. "Obviously they work."

"Hey, they do not."

"Sure." Rose looked sideways at him. "If I kissed you right now, what would you do?"

"Is that another one?"

"No," she said, and walked out of the room before he could say anything else.

"Why did I say that?" she groaned. "Oh I'm so stupid." She flopped down on Lucy's bed and hit herself repeatedly in the head until there was a knock on the door.

"Lucy?"

"No, it's me. You forgot your nightgown." She felt the cloth hit the spot next to her, but Edmund didn't leave. "And to answer you're question…" He lifted her off the bed and kissed Rose hard on the mouth. "Goodnight." Edmund left the room, both of them feeling both happier and more terrified than they had ever felt in their lives.

* * *

Tell me what you think!! (AKA:Review)


	15. Dance, Dance

Tada! Here it is, and I apologize it for being so long and focused on Rose and Edmund. Anyway, if you would like to see images of everyone's dresses, the links are below. Enjoy!

/promdress19743.html Lucy's dress (without the shoulder bow)

/promdress17773.html Rose's dress (but dark purple)

/promdress706.html Jacinda's dress (but dark blue)

/qu86.html Vera's dress (but pink)

Chapter 15- Dance, Dance

The next morning dawned early for Caspian. It had taken him a long time to fall asleep—he never could when Lucy was next to him. He never wanted to take his eyes off of her, and if he fell asleep, he would have to. The same reason applied for him waking up so early, and to his surprise she was already awake.

"Good morning," she said sleepily, and Caspian brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Who are you talking to?" Lucy joked. Caspian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Araminta."

"Very clever. Speaking of her, Valdis is arriving at the castle today, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid he is. Vera said we have to greet him along with her, Rama, Nain and Jacinda."

"I do hope he's matured a bit since the last time we saw him."

"Sweetheart, we saw him about a month ago. I doubt he's changed much in that amount of time if he didn't change at all in the space of two years."

"Oh bother."

"Don't worry, I won't let him bother you."

"Good. But I'd be worried more about Rose," she said, a frown overcoming her pretty face.

"Why?"

"When Vera mentioned him she looked positively petrified. I have a feeling they may have a history."

"Like what?"

"One similar to his and mine."

"That can't be good."

"I've tried talking to her about it, but she is always so vague when he's mentioned. I think she may have told Edmund, though."

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

"Because when Valdis is mentioned he always looks at Rose. It's as if he's trying to read her reaction."

"I wonder if anything is going on between them."

"I doubt it. I wish it would, they're so similar, and I think it's so cute when they argue."

"You're such a girl."

"I am not!" Lucy said indignantly, and Caspian snickered. "Fine, be that way. But I should go back to my room before anyone else wakes up, I don't want anyone assuming the worst."

"Alright," he sighed.

"Don't look so down," Lucy chuckled. "I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"But that's twenty minutes without you."

"I love you," she smiled.

"Good." She let go of his hand and walked back to her own room.

012345678901234567890

"You did _what?_"

"I kissed her."

"I thought you never wanted to be with another woman."

"Well now I want to be. I just can't."

"But why not?"

"Because that's betraying a promise."

"Edmund, I don't think Isabelle would mind if you fell in love with another woman. She wouldn't want you to be unhappy."

"I don't go back on my promises."

"Then why did you kiss Rose to begin with?"

"She was just so…I can't even describe it."

"Tell me what happened."

"She came into my room late last night after she had bathed because she had forgotten her nightgown in my room earlier. (She had used my bathroom because Lucy was in theirs.) Anyway, she needed it because she had nothing else to sleep in and so we got to talking; it doesn't matter what we talked about. But then she asked me, what would you do if I kissed you right now? And then she practically ran out of the room. But I had to follow her because she left her nightgown in my room again and I didn't want her sleeping in her towel, she would catch cold. So when I got there I said 'to answer your question…'"

"And that's when you did it?" Edmund nodded.

"I couldn't resist. Her face was just so sad, as if she had done something unforgivably wrong. But it can't mean anything, can it?"

"Ed, you should just let yourself…"

"I can't do that."

"Then you'll have to tell her that it didn't mean anything."

"Maybe it didn't mean anything to her. Afterall, she does have a reputation for that sort of thing."

"Maybe."

"You don't think that's the case, do you?"

"No. But that's no matter. You need to talk to her. You don't want to tell her tomorrow, afterall. That sort of thing would ruin a person's Christmas."

"I suppose you're right. If I put it off things will be awkward between us, and I definitely don't want that. I don't know what I'd do if I had to go a day without teasing her."

"Good luck, Ed."

"Thanks." He exited Peter's room and to his dismay Rose was just leaving her room. "Where are you off to?" Rose jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his voice and spun around.

"I was off to the stables."

"You weren't planning on avoiding me, were you?"

"Er…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Edmund smirked, but quickly sobered. "Look, about last night…"

"Yes, um…"

"It didn't mean anything."

"Of course not."

"Just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Definitely. We were tired, we didn't know what we were doing."

"Exactly. So are we going to be ok?"

"Of course." Rose relaxed and smiled at him, and he took her arm.

"Good. Like I told Peter I don't know if I could go a day without teasing you."

"Always the sweetheart."

"That's me."

"Would you like to come to the stables with me?"

"I thought you were only going there to avoid me."

"Well you and Valdis. I know he's arriving today, and I don't want to see him much."

"Why ever not?" Edmund said wryly. "You don't need to hide. You'll be with me, and Caspian and Peter the entire time, not to mention Rama. We won't let anything happen."

"I'm glad to know you care so much."

"By the way, make sure you never go anywhere without one of us."

"I can defend myself you know."

"I know, but then you don't have to go through the entire process of defending yourself. He's always underestimated women, but he's scared of Peter and I. Afterall, Rabadash is his ancestor." Edmund chuckled to himself. "How glad I am I never killed the blighter, or he never would have gotten his just dessert."

"What happened to Rabadash?"

"Aslan turned him into an ass."

"So that's where Valdis gets it from," Rose said wryly. "Wait, you fought him?"

"Yes, I did." Edmund told the entire tale to her, and she looked up at him in admiration.

"I never knew you were so talented with a sword."

"I'm not as good as Peter, but I am better than Caspian."

"We'll have to have a match someday. See if I can beat you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh I could beat you. I'm small—it's a great advantage with someone as tall as you."

"I could step on you and the match would be over."

"Aren't you funny. I won't take no for an answer."

"Alright then, we'll have a match. How about after Christmas?"

"It's a deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find Lucy."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to her about something."

"You can talk to me."

"I have been. But this isn't meant for your ears."

"Fine. But you know you can tell me anything."

"I know." Rose smiled at him and returned to her room.

"There you are!" she and Lucy said at the same time, and they began to laugh.

"So why didn't you come back last night?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I staid with Caspian," Lucy grinned.

"Lucy!"

"Oh it wasn't like that, we just fell asleep together. He was being so sweet, and when he asked me to stay, I just couldn't leave."

"That's so romantic," Rose sighed.

"What about you? Why were you up so early?"

"Well I was going to hide, but Edmund caught me first."

"Why did you want to hide?" Rose explained the entire story to Lucy, who, at the end, hugged the younger girl.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I never should have said anything. I just wish I didn't feel this way about him. I have never felt this since Valdis…"

"Since Valdis?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide. And then Rose did something Edmund had been urging her to do ever since she told him the truth. She told Lucy her entire story.

"Oh, Rose…"

"You aren't angry I didn't tell you?"

"Of course not, I can imagine how hard it must be to tell someone. I just can't believe Nain and Vera are so cruel to you. And what Valdis did, oh it's just horrid. How did you deal with it?"

"The wrong way. Everything Vera has said about me being with almost every man in the castle is true. It made me feel better about myself, though now I realize it wasn't the right way to handle it all."

"Does Edmund know this?"

"Yes, he does. That's how we became so close, and it must mean something that I can trust him after I haven't been able to trust anyone for the past three years. But I don't want to love him, not if he doesn't feel the same way."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually. I know Edmund better than anyone, and he wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't feel anything for you." And Lucy told Rose all about Isabelle, and the vow Edmund had taken.

"Poor Edmund," she breathed. "I never would have guessed."

"No one can. But we should go down to the great hall. We've been up here for two hours, and I'm sure the others have been wondering where we are. Don't worry, we'll talk later."

They reached the great hall just in time to greet Valdis, much to their dismay. Both of them had been secretly hoping they'd miss him, but they had no such luck.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked them once they joined him and the others.

"We've been talking."

"Well please, stay with us today. I don't want anything er…happening to either of you, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Peter," Lucy sighed. The doors opened and the trumpets sounded.

"Introducing Prince Valdis the second of Calormen," one of the gate men announced, and in walked the handsome prince, escorted by nine men.

"Prince Valdis, it is a pleasure to see you again," King Nain said, and bowed.

"And I am delighted to see you all as well. Ah, and the Narnians are here! What a pleasant surprise." They could tell he was lying; it was obvious Jacinda had written him about them, and it was obvious he wasn't pleased to see them. Well, atleast the Kings. "And look who's with them." He grinned maliciously at Rose, and Edmund put his arm around her waist. Valdis' eyes narrowed, but he shook it off and said, "Now where is my sister?"

"Here I am, Valdis." Everyone turned around to see Jacinda in the doorway.

"Sister, I have missed you." Lucy was surprised to see that they didn't even embrace—if she had been without one of her brothers for a month, she would have jumped into their arms at the first sight of them.

"Would you like to see your apartments, Prince?" Vera asked kindly, and he swept her a bow.

"Very much. Thankyou, Your Majesty." She lead him out of the great hall, and Rama, Nain and Jacinda followed.

"Do you think we're expected to follow?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe we should, just so we know where he will be," Caspian suggested.

"A good idea. Come, we should catch up to them." When they did they were all disheartened by the fact the path they were taking was much too similar to the one they took to their own rooms. And sure enough, they stopped at the room next to Lucy's.

"This is your room, Valdis," Vera smiled. "You're right next to Lucy and across from Caspian."

"How wonderful," Valdis grinned. "We shall have much fun, won't we?" he asked the Narnians, and they all agreed much too enthusiastically for any sensible person to believe they were being truthful.

012345678901234567890

"Goodnight everyone, "Rose smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Night Rose, night Lu."

"I love you all," Lucy said, and kissed Caspian on the cheek. "I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas!" They all entered their respective rooms, and after Lucy had locked their door, the two girls got into bed.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" Rose asked, and Lucy nodded.

"Oh yes, very. This is my first Christmas with Caspian as a couple. And I _am_ excited for the ball. As much as I don't like dresses, I'm rather looking forward to wearing this one."

"It does look lovely on you," Rose agreed. "The dark red really brings out the red highlights in your hair."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Maybe a little. I've never actually attended the ball; I've only cleaned up for it and after it. But I'm not sure if I'll go."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, balls can be very romantic and I don't want to end up doing something I'll regret. Like telling Edmund how I feel about him, or kissing him again."

"Oh you can't let him stand in your way. You seemed perfectly fine with each other today."

"Well we _were_, I just…I don't know. I'll probably end up going. We have to make sure Rama doesn't drink that potion."

"Good. It wouldn't be any fun without you. I don't know what I'll do without you when we go back to Narnia."

"That will be a sad day indeed."

"Unless…unless you come back to Narnia with us."

"Oh, could I?"

"Definitely! Edmund and Caspian and Peter all love you as much as I do. From the sounds of it, your father wouldn't mind at all if you left. And I know Shaina, and Damien, and Drinian, and Rhince, and Trumpkin and the rest would like you very much."

"They are our friends at home. Shaina is Peter's fiancé, and she's with child. Damien is my dearest friend and he's trained me with the sword. Rhince and Drinian are like fathers to me, and Trumpkin…oh, dear Trumpkin. I do love him. He was our first friend in the new age of Narnia. If it weren't for him, Aslan knows what would have happened. But you must come back with us!"

"I would love to!" Rose beamed. "This is so exciting, I'm actually leaving Archenland. Thankyou so much!"

"You're welcome. And this way, since you'll be with us all the time, maybe Edmund will get it into his stubborn little—what was that?"

"I heard it too," Rose whispered, and she paled. "It sounds like someone is trying to come in."

"Thank The Lion the door is locked," Lucy whispered back, and they heard a farmiliar voice curse outside the door.

"Valdis!"

"Where's my sword," Lucy cried.

"Let me in, girls," they heard Valdis hiss. "Or I swear this won't end well. Open this door! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANCE!" They didn't budge. "Have it your way." Valdis began to pick the lock, and the girls jumped up, clinging onto each other in terror.

"Quick, through that door," Rose urged.

"But I've never opened that one, I don't know where it leads."

"So? It's probably just a closet. Come on!" They stumbled through the door, and to their surprise they found Edmund sitting on his bed. (It didn't help matters for Rose that he was shirtless.)

"What the—so that's what that door leads to." Edmund then caught sight of their faces. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Valdis," Rose stammered, and Lucy ran into Edmund's arms, crying a bit.

"What happened?"

"He tried to come in our room. Infact, he's probably in there now. Oh Ed, he threatened us! And we were unarmed and oh…"

"Are you alright?" he asked, and they both nodded.

"Just a little shaken up," said Rose.

"Good. But I'm not letting you go back in there, not if he can pick the lock. You're sleeping with me tonight."

"Thankyou," Lucy breathed.

"What are big brothers for?" he asked, stroking her hair. He looked at Rose. "There's room for you in here too, you know."

"I…ok." A sense of relief washed over her when Edmund put his arm around her. She felt the warmth of his skin and the firmness of his muscles, and how she wished she never had to leave.

Later that night Edmund was still wide awake, but lying down on his bed, an arm around each of the girls. He looked at Lucy, who was snuggled in close to him with her head on his chest. He smiled—she looked so peaceful, and so small. Not unlike the little Lucy who had come into Narnia when she was eight, and Edmund was glad not all of that childish delight and innocence had left her. He then turned to Rose, who wasn't nearly as close to him. Her face was lined and worried, and he noticed she twitched and her lips moved as though she was talking. He reached out and brushed her red curls away from her face, and he couldn't help but notice she seemed to relax.

"Aslan, why do I have to feel this way?" he thought. "Why do I have to love this woman? I made a promise, I can't go back on it…oh please, please make it stop." After a few more hours of thoughts like these, he finally drifted off to sleep.

012345678901234567890

Rose's eyes snapped open and she looked around frantically. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. 'Oh no…Valdis…' At that moment Edmund came out of the bathroom and she relaxed.

"Merry Christmas," he said, smiling cheerfully.

"You too. Where's Lucy?"

"Getting ready."

"Getting ready? But it's…"

"Two hours after noon."

"_What_?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Edmund grinned. "Afterall, you didn't look like you were sleeping very well last night."

"You watched me sleep?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow. Edmund turned away so she wouldn't see his face grow a tad bit red and said,

"No. But when someone kicks you constantly during the night, you're prone to think they aren't having a good rest."

"Touché," Rose chuckled, and slumped back down on the pillows. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than Lucy's."

"None of that," Edmund laughed as Rose pulled the covers up over her again. "We have to be downstairs in an hour, and I still have to change."

"I'll close my eyes," Rose mumbled. Edmund laughed again and went over to his bed, and lifted Rose out of it. "That isn't fair." He set her on her feet. "Fine, I'll go get ready."

"Good. I'll see you downstairs in an hour." Rose walked through the connecting door into her room and gasped. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot to warn you. Lucy said that Valdis had done a number on the room."

"Have you seen it?" Rose gaped, and Edmund shook his head. He came over and looked over her shoulder.

"By The Lion's Mane," he whistled. Furniture was overturned, clothes were strewn about, doors were open and the bedclothes were completely stripped off. "No wonder Lucy is getting ready in Peter's room."

"I hate that man," Rose grumbled. "I mean Valdis, not Peter. I love Peter."

"I was going to say…" Edmund looked at the room again and said, "Look, would you like to get ready in here?"

"I don't want to invade on your space."

"Don't worry about it. All I have to do is throw on my clothes and I'll be out the door."

"Well that's all I have to do too."

"So grab your dress and I'll go in the bathroom."

"Thanks Ed."

"Of course." Rose quickly ran into her room, grabbed the dark purple material, and ran back to Edmund's room.

"Are you decent?" Edmund asked twenty minutes later.

"No!" Rose shouted back.

"Alright, then turn around. I'm coming out, so I'll go over to Caspian's room."

"Okay." Rose hid behind the door, and she heard Edmund leave the room. It took her forty-five minutes to finish getting changed, and when she finally left the room, only Peter was still there.

"The others already went down," he explained. "But I lost my shoes, so I told them to go on without us. You look lovely, by the way."

"So do you," Rose said, smiling at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you. My Lady?" He offered her his arm, and she took it. "Lucy tells me you weren't sure if you were going to go?"

"Well I am, so it doesn't matter."

"Rose, Edmund told me what happened."

"He did?"

"Yes. And I know for a fact he has feelings for you. He's just afraid to show them."

"Lucy told me why."

"I don't even think it's because of the promise he made to Isabelle, and to himself. I think he's scared what happened will happen again."

"But that makes no sense. I'm at no risk of dying."

"He didn't think she was either."

"Maybe you're right." Rose frowned. "Did Lucy tell you what we talked about?"

"Which part?"

"The part about me going back with all of you to Narnia."

"Yes, she did. And I know I for one would love it if you did."

"Really?"

"Definitely. You should."

"I think I will."

"That's wonderful. Here we are. Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to." They swept onto the dance floor, and twirled around to a fast Gavotte. "You're a brilliant dancer."

"Really? Lucy thinks I'm awful."

"Well I'm the one dancing with you. I have never found anyone as bad as me."

"No wonder we keep stepping on each other's feet then," Peter laughed. The song ended and they went back to the sides, where they found Lucy and Caspian.

"There you are!" Lucy beamed. "Oh Rose, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Me?" Rose laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror? You look stunning. Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Same to you," Caspian smiled. "We decided we'll meet in the sitting room tonight after the ball to exchange gifts. Does that sound alright with you?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Wonderful. Now, Lucy, I have been dying to dance with you all night and I know this is your favorite dance. May I have the honor?"

"Certainly," Lucy beamed, and he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Now's your chance," someone whispered to Vera from across the room.

"I'm going," she whispered back to Valdis, and approached Peter.

"Peter! Would you care to dance?" Vera asked, smiling brilliantly. Rose's eyes narrowed—of course she looked positively rapturous in the pink gown she was wearing. But it was Vera—she always looked wonderful.

"I would love to." He bowed, and they walked onto the dance floor. A few men came up to Rose, asking her to dance but she declined. She was trying to find Edmund in the crowd of people; she still hadn't seen him. She walked around searching hard for atleast half an hour until she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Hello, angel." Rose paled considerably. "You look ravishing, as always."

"Get away from me Valdis."

"Tell me, where were you last night? I tried to come in."

"Obviously you did, judging by the state of the room this morning."

"I wanted to see you desperately, angel."

"If you must know, Lucy and I were with Edmund."

"I've missed you, angel."

"I can't say the same for me."

"I think it's time we finished what we started all those years ago."

"I disagree."

"Atleast dance with me."

"I'd rather not," Rose grimaced. "I'd prefer to be alone."

"I can arrange that," Valdis whispered in her ear, tracing his finger around in circles on the small of her back. She shuttered at the touch, and glared daggers at him. "Dance with me."

"No."

"I won't take no for an answer." Rose knew better than to stall any longer when his face became hard and dangerous, so she reluctantly joined him on the dance floor. A new dance started up, and she was thankful that it was a partner and corner dance, so she wouldn't be stuck dancing with Valdis the entire time.

"So how have you been, angel? Miss me?"

"Not one bit."

"I know you enjoyed yourself last time."

"Enjoyed myself? You used me, and humiliated me, and ruined what good there was in my life."

"But that night was glorious, and I am still morose we never finished what we began."

"We will never, ever, finish what we began," Rose snarled. Valdis pulled her close to him when the dance called for it, and ran his hand over the small pendant she wore down to her chest. "Don't touch me!"

"I know you like it."

"Not one bit." He was forced to let her go, and she tried to hold back the tears she wanted to let go as she gave her hand to her new corner partner. When the all too familiar dark blue eyes of Edmund Pevensie smiled at her, she practically melted. He was there—so there wasn't any chance of Valdis doing anything.

The touch of his hand on hers made her heart physically hurt in her chest. The feel of his fingers against her waist made her shiver with delight. But all too soon she was forced back to Valdis. Yet she never stopped looking at Edmund, and his eyes were on her for the rest of the dance. He witnessed Valdis' vulgar comments, and where he put his hands. He witnessed how angry Rose was, and it was all he could do from interrupting the dance and pulling her out of the line.

"I'll be waiting for you later, angel," Valdis whispered when the dance ended.

"Then you'll be waiting a long time." She stalked off, and Edmund made a quick thankyou to his partner, and ran after her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine." She stopped and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thankyou for being there. I would have gone insane if you weren't."

"I'm glad I was there. Now come on. We still have a long time left before we can head back upstairs, and I am starved. Why don't we take some food?"

"I like that idea," she smiled.

012345678901234567890

"And then," Rose laughed, wiping tears from her eyes, "she said 'I don't think this is the right color!' Edmund burst out laughing again and they collapsed against the wall. They had been in each other's company for the past five hours, and both of them were having a blast.

"Look, look, there's Rama! And Jacinda," Edmund whispered, and they instantly jumped up.

"Oh no, you don't think he drank the potion do you?"

"Look at his face, his eyes are kind of spacy, don't you agree?"

"I do believe you're right. Come on, let's follow them." Rose grabbed Edmund's wrist and pulled him out into the hall after Jacinda and Rama.

"It is lovely," Jacinda sighed. "I would love to get married in this very hall someday."

"Married? To who?"

"Why, to you of course. Who else?" Edmund and Rose waited with baited breath for Rama's answer.

"Then why don't we?" Jacinda smiled wickedly.

"Why don't we what, dear?"

"Get married?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Jacinda…" Rama said in an empty voice. "Will you marry me?"

"No!" Edmund and Rose cried together.

"Yes!" Jacinda grinned maliciously.

"Wonderful." It was obvious Rama didn't even know what he was saying.

"Why don't we get back inside so we can tell your father and my brother the good news?" They re-entered the ballroom, and Rose and Edmund looked at each other in horror.

"I thought he didn't drink!" Edmund cried.

"He doesn't! And I know him well enough to know that he would never change his mind. There's only one explanation…remember that day when Vera and I were arguing in the hall? You know, when you came out after us to listen?"

"Yes."

"I think she did side with Jacinda. I think she told her to not put the potion in a glass of wine."

"That doesn't matter. We need to fix that antidote before they get married."

"But we can't tell the others today! It will ruin their Christmas."

"Then we'll tell them first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright, we will," Rose sighed. "Oh, how could we be so stupid to trust her?"

"I don't know," Edmund said, shaking his head. "But if we don't catch them in time…who knows what will happen. Archenland could fall to the Calormens. And that would leave Narnia without alliances." Edmund ran his hand through his dark hair. "If they get married, this world could cease to exist as we know it."

"Then we can't let that happen."

"We _won't_ let that happen."

**Opinions/comments/reviews please!!**


	16. Get Your Head In The Game

**Tada! Here it is. Just so everyone knows, it's the day after Christmas. I wasn't sure if that was clear or not.**

Chapter Sixteen—Get Your Head in the Game

"Oh, Edmund, this is so lovely, Just the two of us together…alone, for the entire day…"

"It's only been a day?"

"Time _does_ seem to fly, doesn't it?"

'Not in my head,' Edmund thought to himself. 'It feels like I've been walking with you for ages…' To his delight, Lucy appeared around the corner.

"Ed, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. Come, I need to show you something."

"You're leaving?" Vera pouted.

"I'm sorry, Vera, but I must away. It's been a pleasure speaking with you." Edmund swept the princess a bow and Lucy led him off in the direction of their rooms.

"Lucy do me a favor," Edmund whispered. "Look back and make sure she isn't following us."

"She is."

"Then quick, in here." Edmund pulled her into a small room off the side of the hallway. "Did you find everything?"

"We did. And I'm so sorry you had to be with Vera for that long, but we ended up having to go to the market and a magician's house…it was hectic, let me tell you."

"As long as we can brew the potion, I don't care anymore. She's downright horrid, though. Constantly speaking ill of Rose and even sometimes Rama for being kind to her."

"I can't believe Vera can be so hard hearted," Lucy frowned. "And I also can't believe she switched to Jacinda's side. I would never put your happiness at stake for my own."

"And I would never do that to you, don't worry. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Have the others already started brewing?"

"Yes—in Peter's room. Not even Valdis would dare go in there."

"Excellent. Oh, she's looking confused…and she's turning back around. Let's find the others." Edmund pulled Lucy up off of the ground and they made their way back to Peter's room.

"There you are," said Caspian.

"How is it coming?" Lucy asked, and she walked over to Caspian. He smiled at her and slipped his hand through hers.

"We're nearly done adding the ingredients," said Rose. "This is so odd, I never dreamed of brewing a potion in my life."

"I don't think any of us have. Afterall, it is a Calormen tradition. Is it supposed to be violet?" Rose and Caspian simultaneously checked the book.

"Yes."

"Then all we can do now is wait." Peter leaned back in his chair and turned to Edmund.

"Thankyou ever so much for distracting Vera—we wouldn't have been able to get anything done if she had caught us."

"You owe me one, dear brother."

"It was that dreadful?"

"Worse. But I'm a King of Narnia, I shouldn't speak ill of anyone."

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Caspian smirked, and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Besides, calling Vera dreadful is as nice as it can get for her," Rose muttered. Edmund and Lucy laughed, but Peter and Caspian looked confused.

"Why exactly do you dislike each other again?"

"She switched to Jacinda's side."

"You didn't get along before then."

"Go on, tell them. They won't judge you," Edmund urged. "Trust me." And so Caspian and Peter were told everything that Rose had told Edmund, and most of what she had told Lucy. (She didn't want three great kings to know she was rather experienced in the men department—it wasn't exactly something she was proud of.)

"Oh Aslan," they said together when Rose had finished her tale.

"Well, I can certainly see why you and Vera aren't on the best of terms," Caspian said wryly.

"Rose, I am so sorry…if I had known, I could…"

"Peter, don't do anything. Please. The last thing you need is a strained alliance with Archenland."

"But—"

"She's right, Pete," said Edmund. "And I'm not in a very political mood at the moment—I don't want to sort out any strained ties with other countries."

"Fine, I won't do anything. But you must come back to Narnia with us when we leave. I don't think I'd allow you to stay here and continue to be beaten by your own father and tormented by your own sister."

"That I will agree to," Rose smiled. "Afterall, now that I know all of you, I don't think I could bear being parted."

"Then it's settled. Oh this will be such fun!" Lucy beamed.

"Don't get too excited yet, we have atleast two months left here."

"Oh Ed, why are you always so pessimistic?" Lucy frowned.

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist. There is a difference."

"Whatever you say, Ed. I'm off to bed, it's been a long day."

"I'll be there in a minute," Rose said after her retreating form, and Edmund said,

"Are you sure you two don't want to share my room again?"

"Well I would love to since your bed is so much more comfortable than Lucy's. But she said since we've imposed on you for two nights now, it's time we slept in our own room. And there isn't a chance of me sleeping with you alone, that's just awkward." Edmund laughed and said,

"Well if anything happens, you know where to find me."

"I wish Vera hadn't put Valdis right next to our rooms," Peter frowned.

"Me too. I don't like the thought of you and Lucy being so vulnerable."

"We're perfectly capable of defending ourselves. We were just unarmed the last time."

"Speaking of defense, we still need to have that match," Edmund told her.

"Alright, if you're sure your ready to be beaten by a girl five years younger and a foot shorter than you."

"I'll meet you in the court yard at nine."

"That's early."

"Fine then, ten."

"That rhymed."

"You're so odd."

"Thankyou." Edmund just rolled his eyes. "Well, goodnight everyone."

"Night." Rose waved to the others and exited the room. To her dismay, Valdis was leaving his room at the same time.

"Well, well, well…what were you doing leaving the Barbarian King's bedroom so late at night?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Valdis," Rose said cooly. "Not everyone is as sick minded at you." Before he could continue, she said, "Tell me, were you waiting for me?"

"I've been waiting for you all my life," he whispered seductively, and ran his hands up and down her sides. She pulled out of his grasp and said,

"If you weren't such an arrogant pervert, that would be an excellent line."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way?" Valdis hissed, and slapped her on the face. Rose staggered, but Valdis caught her.

"Let me go," she said firmly.

"Not a chance."

"Is everything alright out here?" Caspian asked as he and Edmund left Peter's room. Valdis let go of Rose and she dusted herself off in a dignified way.

"I'm off to bed," she said before Valdis tried anything else. He watched her retreating back, but Caspian stepped in front of his view.

"If you ever try to hurt Lucy or Rose again, I swear by the Lion's mane that it may be the last thing you ever do," Caspian said in a manner quite unlike himself.

"Is that a threat, King Caspian?"

"Oh no, Prince. Only a warning." Caspian bowed and walked off into his own room, but Edmund lingered.

"Am I going to be reprimanded by every barbarian King tonight?" Valdis half sighed, half whined.

"I would like to apologize for our unjust behavior toward you, and your two sisters. Us Narnians barely are so inhospitable and impolite."

"Then pray tell why you are acting in such a manner, O King."

"Because we think it is only fair you are treated with the same level of respect you have shown us. And yet we would never stoop so low as to treat your sisters the way you treat mine."

"I am sorry, King Edmund, but I am a lonely man."

"Then I ask you to treat women with respect and kindness, and you may find a change in their behavior toward you."

"But that leaves me without a challenge."

"Then I am afraid I can no longer offer you help on this matter."

"I don't need help from you. I need help from no one."

"You might when we find out why you are trying to corrupt the Archenland court."

"Why would you think—"

"I have an eye for this sort of thing, Prince. I have been involved in politics since I was ten, and I have been ten twice. Don't underestimate me." Edmund bowed and left Valdis standing alone in the corridor.

"Bloody Narnians," he mumbled. "I hate every damn one of them. I'll show him not to tell me what to do." With that Valdis stormed into his room and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Lucy whispered and Rose bit her lip.

"Valdis, I think. He must be angry."

"Oh Aslan, keep us safe," Lucy whispered as they heard Valdis' door open again. They were dead still as they heard the footsteps approaching their door and Valdis' voice saying,

"Let me in, my beauties." If it had been a different situation, they would have begun to laugh at the statement. "Or must we go through all this again?" Lucy grabbed Rose's hand, and that was when they heard the most wonderful voice in the world.

"Do not fear, daughters of Eve, I will keep you safe." They both beamed and Lucy whispered,

"Aslan! Oh Aslan, where are you?"

"I am everywhere," the Lion said in his deep voice, and he approached the bed. Lucy sat up and flung her arms around his neck, and kissed his nose.

"Oh how I've missed you!"

"And I have missed you, dear one." He turned to Rose. "You have been strong, dear heart, and I am proud of you."

"Me? I haven't done right since I was born." And Rose also sat up, but she bowed instead of hugging the grand creature.

"You have believed in me, which is the most right anyone can do."

"Aslan, why must Valdis treat us so?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"Valdis is a follower of Tash, and only does what is wrong. The both of you have been victims of his ways for reasons I cannot say at the present time. And I regret that he cannot stop his actions toward you yet."

"But why?"

"He needs to learn his lesson, as does your brother Edmund."

"Edmund? What does he have to do…" Lucy caught sight of the Lion's face and said, "I forgot, I'm sorry. I'm only told my own story." Aslan chuckled and said,

"Do not apologize, dear one, you have done no wrong." He turned to Rose again. "As for you, I am afraid your future is grave. But do not fret, for it shan't always be so. I have faith in you, and you will be strong if you have faith in me."

"I will Aslan," Rose promised. "But do you really think I am brave enough for whatever is in store?"

"If you weren't, I would not put this task on your shoulders. Just as I would not put Lucy's on hers if she weren't strong enough."

"Aslan, may I ask another question?"

"Of course."

"Why were Edmund, Peter and I sent back to Narnia? When we arrived you told us you would tell us, but you never have."

'The time still isn't right, my love. But you will know soon enough. As for now, you both should sleep. Do not fear, I will watch over you tonight." Lucy and Rose climbed back under the covers, and Aslan breathed on them. It was warm, and the scent was delicious. They soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The same couldn't be said for Valdis, who was haunted all night by the Lion's face he had seen in the door to Lucy and Rose's room.

012345678901234567890

"It's freezing out here!"

"You'll warm up soon enough," Edmund said, and got up off the tree he had been leaning on. "Afterall, it isn't that cold out. You're late by the way."

"It's snowing. And I'm sorry, but it was a long night, and I couldn't get my hair to braid properly."

"Any trouble with Valdis?"

"None, because Aslan came to us last night."

"He did?"

"Yes! He told us not to be afraid, and to be strong, because Valdis can't stop his vulgar actions just yet."

"Why ever not?"

"Apparently he has a lesson to learn," Rose said, leaving out the face that Edmund was to as well."

"I see. Well I'm glad you and Lucy are alright."

"Yes, we're perfectly fine. Now can we start doing some fencing? I can barely feel my hands at the moment."

"Be prepared to lose."

"Stop talking to yourself, it isn't a good habit," Rose retorted, and Edmund smirked.

"You really need to work on your comebacks, love. On guard!" The clear ring of metal rang out through the courtyard, and the match began.

Four matches, and three hours later, Rose still wasn't giving up even though Edmund had beaten her all four times. Both of them were now extremely warm, but Rose wasn't one to give up.

"Another one?" Edmund sighed. "Do you really want to be beaten again?"

"Maybe this time I'll win."

"Fine, but this is the last time. I am boiling."

"You're a warrior, aren't you used to this?"

"Not for three straight hours. And I'm not tired, I'm just over heated."

"It's snowing, how are you over heated?"

"You tend to get that way when you're sword fighting," he said, and lifted his tunic over his head. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to cool off." Rose tried to look away from her friends nicely toned abs, chest and arms, and said,

"Oh really?" she said, assuming he just wanted to distract her so the match would be over sooner. "Well let me tell you, two can play at this game, Edmund Pevensie."

"What are you doing?" Edmund stammered as she threw her leggings over next to his tunic.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you in my life," Edmund chuckled as Rose adjusted her tunic so that it atleast reached mid thigh.

"I can definitely say the same for you. Ready?"

"Always," Edmund grinned, but gulped at the same time. 'Please Aslan, make me focus,' he thought as he fought to keep his eyes on Rose's sword instead of her legs. In the end, he lost.

"You have a twisted mind, Pevensie."

"I beg your pardon, I am not willing to be associated with the ranks such of Valdis'."

"I didn't say that. We should go inside though, I think this is turning into a snow storm." Edmund grabbed their clothes and they sprinted inside.

"I can't even begin to imagine what people will say if they see us," Edmund said.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm a King—I have standards and morals to uphold. And at the moment, I'm not upholding anything."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?"

"Well, I've watched you. You're always so solemn and calm and quiet compared to the others. I think it's good that you're letting your barriers down once and a while."

"I'm not solemn."

"Compared with your siblings and Caspian you are. And I'm sure they would agree with me."

"Here, come in my room. Lucy will have your head if she finds out you've been outside, half clothed in the middle of a snowstorm." Rose laughed and sat down on Edmund's bed while he searched his wardrobe for something small enough for her to wear. Her thoughts began to wander, and by accident she let one of them slip out.

"Why do you like me?"

"What?"

"Er, nothing."

"Why would you even ask that?"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Alright then. Why would you even think that?"

"Well think about it. You, and Peter, and Caspian, and Lucy are all great kings and queens with, like you said, morals and standards and reputations to keep up. And then there's me—nothing more than a lowly scullery maid who's been cast down by my own father for being a whore."

"It doesn't matter that we have different…er, ranks in society. It doesn't matter that we have different morals and reputations. What matters is that you're an amazing, intriguing woman whom we all love dearly."

"You're sweet," Rose smiled, and Edmund threw a tunic at her.

"See what I mean? We aren't used to people being so open and forward with their thoughts, and yet you are. It's intriguing, and like you said, you help us loosen up a bit. Now go get changed, I'm not good at the sentimental conversations and I don't want you catching cold."

"Yes sir," Rose laughed. "Oh, and Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou." She smiled, and closed the door.

"Aslan why?" Edmund whispered, collapsing onto his bed. "Why can't I atleast love her _less_ than Isabelle if I have to love her at all? Loving her more is even more wrong…"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please, tell me what you think!!**

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon, but my life is so hectic what with college visits schoolwork and theatre and everything, I can't promise it will be quick. TTFN!**


	17. He's Got It All

**Tada!**

Chapter 17—He's Got It All

The next month and a half was very dismal for the Narnians. Not only were they not succeeding in finding out any of the Calormen plans, but it had also been snowing non-stop. This meant they couldn't leave if they needed to, and also Valdis couldn't leave. But things began to look up on one snowy afternoon when Vera and Jacinda had a rather interesting conversation.

"Your plan isn't working." Jacinda raised an eyebrow at Vera and said,

"I'm sorry, but I've been rather busy for the past month and a half…you see, unlike you, I'm getting married."

"You wouldn't be having this wedding if it weren't for me. And I want my Edmund!"

"Goodness you're whiny."

"Excuse me? That is no way to speak to a Princess of Archenland."

"I can speak to you however I want. I'm of higher rank than you."

"And how do you figure that?"

"I'm getting married to Rama, and he's next in line for the throne. Not you. Therefore, I shall be Queen of Archenland."

"You aren't yet."

"I will be soon enough."

"I will have you know that my father is only 49 and is in good health. He won't be passing for a long time." Jacinda's eyes shifted, and Vera's widened. "What are you planning to do to him?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh? I can easily start helping the Narnians again."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would."

"I loathe you."

"I don't care. What are you doing to my father?"

"I don't know Valdis is planning it."

"You lie."

"Fine!" Jacinda huffed. "At the wedding feast, Valdis is going to draw King Nain away on some urgent matter of business, send him out to sea with some of the worst navigators, and they'll be so hopelessly lost that he'll never find his way back home."

"So you aren't harming him in any way?"

"Only his reputation. Us Calormens are too chivalrous to allow any physical harm be done to another royal. And don't fret about your Edmund. The potion is nearly ready. Infact, you may even be able to slip it in his drink at supper tonight."

"But Jacinda, I don't think I can do this anymore…not if my father is a part of this."

"I see. And here I thought you loved Edmund."

"I do love him!"

"Then prove it. Your father will be perfectly safe—why should that stop you from getting what you want?"

"I suppose you're right," Vera sighed. "If it weren't for the little brat I wouldn't have to use the potion."

"Don't worry, she's nothing compared to you. The only reason the Narnian Kings like her is because she's a whore. I have no doubt of their intentions with her. As for Queen Lucy, she likes every person alive except for us Calormens, and she's too naïve to see what Rose really is. But you, you're beautiful _and_ you have morals." It was then they heard an odd noise outside the door.

"What was that?" Vera asked sharply.

"It sounded like someone laughing. Open the door, see if anyone is there."

"No one."

"That's odd. Here, take this. You can put it in his wine at supper."

"Thankyou." Vera left the room, and passed right by Peter, who had heard the entire conversation.

012345678901234567890

"Oh, that's terrible! I could never think of betraying any of you," Lucy said once Peter had explained the entire story.

"I feel so violated," Edmund shuttered, and Rose looked to Caspian who was still chuckling.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"_Vera_ has morals…oh the irony," Caspian choked, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Caspian, this is a serious matter," Lucy scolded, but he could easily see the smile she was holding back.

"So what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Well Ed, don't drink anything for a while," Peter said, and Edmund just gave him a look.

"You think?" Peter laughed, but quickly sobered.

"Anyway, we have got to find out what the Calormens plan is after Jacinda becomes Queen. I know we've been saying it for months now, but it's becoming crucial that we know."

"But we aren't going to let her take the throne," Lucy frowned.

"We'll try our best to prevent it. But in order to do that we need to prove to Nain that they are trying to take over, and the antidote has to be ready in time for the wedding."

"But that's two weeks away."

"It only needs two more weeks. It's been brewing for a month and a half now. But we need to find Jacinda."

"And Valdis," Caspian added. "We should find out where he is planning on sending Nain."

"That's a good idea," Peter nodded.

"Lucy and I will find him. You three find Jacinda," said Rose.

"Definitely not," Peter said instantly.

"We aren't leaving you alone with him," Caspian added.

"Well there isn't a chance of you three getting anything out of him," Lucy pointed out.

"Even so, I'll go with Rose, and Lucy, you go with Peter and Caspian."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," Rose mumbled.

"I don't care. Come on, we need to find him." Edmund took her arm and they left the others alone.

"We should go too," Lucy said. "Maybe we should split up. It's a big castle, and she could be anywhere."

"Good idea, Lu. I'll go to the main hall. Why don't the two of you try the hall her apartment is in?"

"We'll meet you in our dining room," Caspian said in reply, and they went their separate ways. It didn't take long for Caspian and Lucy to find Jacinda.

"I heard my name," the familiar voice said when Caspian and Lucy passed one of the sitting rooms.

"I had just been mentioning how lovely I think you look today," Caspian said in a very King like manner. Lucy looked up at him with an amused expression on her face. When Jacinda saw Lucy, she instantly grabbed Caspian's arm to try and make her angry. Afterall, she wasn't very fond of Lucy after what had happened with Araminta.

"Really? You do too." Caspian gave her an awkward, uncomfortable smile, but Jacinda couldn't tell the difference. Lucy gave him a little nudge and he said,

"So your wedding is in two weeks. Are you looking forward to it?"

"That is a very personal question, sir," Jacinda giggled. Lucy looked at her a bit strangely. 'What an odd woman,' she thought.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to offend."

"I never said I wouldn't answer. I'm actually not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not," Jacinda sighed, twirling her hair a bit.

'Ah I see where this is going…she's putting on a pity act so that Caspian will feel sorry for her and do what she wants, and make me angry…and she thought I wouldn't figure it out? She's so thick…' Lucy thought.

"Why ever not?" Caspian asked Jacinda.

"It's just, my family has been pressuring me to marry Rama to such an extent that I'm not sure if I love him, or if I'm just trying to please my family." Here Jacinda sent a glare in Lucy's direction, and batted her eyes at Caspian.

"That's never good. Why would your family be pressuring you to marry so young?"

"I'm not sure really…something about being in control, and a war, you know, reasons like that."

"I see," said Caspian, his eyes widening.

"But I would love one last free night with another man," Jacinda said slyly. After winking at Lucy to let her know he didn't mean it he said,

"I would be honored, madam, but I am in a courtship and that wouldn't be right."

"I suppose," Jacinda sighed. "I'll just be off then." After sending another withering glare at Lucy, she ran off in the opposite direction.

"That was different," Lucy grinned.

"I feel violated," Caspian groaned.

"Well you did a good job acting. I hope she didn't find it odd that I didn't react, but I was too focused on what she had said before about the war?"

"I have no doubt that she means war on us. If it was war on Archenland, she would have said. But even someone as dense as her wouldn't tell the rulers of a country that an attack was going to be launched on them during a time of 'peace.'"

"I think you're right," Lucy agreed. "But we still shouldn't jump to conclusions. If we're wrong about their intentions, we don't want to cause any rifts."

"So what do we do?"

"Wait for Peter, Edmund and Rose to get back," Lucy sighed. "Oh I do hope they get back soon…"

012345678901234567890

"If I were Valdis, where would I be?" Edmund asked.

"In bed with a prostitute."

"You're horrible," Edmund snickered.

"I'm just honest."

"The sad thing is, you might be right."

"I'm half expecting his door to open right now and see him with some woman."

"Then we wouldn't have to look for him."

"That would be nice." They had no such luck. Infact, it took them over an hour to find him and when they did, they weren't surprised at what he was doing, as he was attached to one of the cooks, who was also Rose's friend.

"Ed, just wait outside. He won't tell me anything if you're there."

"Fine. But just scream if there's a problem," Edmund sighed.

"That will be subtle," Rose joked, and opened the door to the kitchens. "Dara!" she practically shrieked at her friend once she spotted her. "What are you doing?"

"Rose! What are you doing here?" a tall, blonde asked, pulling away from Valdis.

"I was getting something to eat," Rose lied. "What are you doing?" she repeated.

"What does it look like?" Valdis sneered.

"Look, Dara, you deserve so much better than him. Please, if you want a good life, stay away from him. Trust me." Dara nodded and left the kitchens, and Valdis rounded on Rose.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. I'm just saving her life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you ruined mine, and I didn't want you to ruin hers."

"I don't see why you pretend to loathe me so. I'm doing you a favor."

"What, are you leaving?"

"Very funny." Valdis smiled eerily and touched Rose's cheek. "I'm actually getting rid of your awful father…just for you."

"For me? Really?" Rose asked, pretending to be flattered. Afterall, she might get somewhere if he thought she was on his side. "Where are you taking him?"

"Only to the Lone Islands, so not very far, but I'll ruin his name so that he won't come back."

"And you're doing this just for me?"

"I'd do anything for you darling. I'm placing my sister in the Archenland throne so that your life will be better. Once she's in power she won't let any harm come to you. And then once Jacinda is in power, I'll have her launch a surprise attack on the Narnians to get revenge for them treating you so unfairly."

'Treating me unfairly, eh?' Rose scoffed inwardly, but said out loud, "Oh Valdis, how could I ever have been so wrong about you?"

"The Narnians corrupted you."

"I do believe you're right. I must be off, I must tell them I've changed my mind." Rose ran off and began laughing hysterically.

"You're something else," Edmund laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh I cannot believe he bought that," Rose grinned as they walked back up to their quarters.

"That was pretty miraculous. I never would have believed you for a second."

"Yes, but you know me _and_ you're an experience politician. He only thinks he is, whereas you can handle any situation."

"I'm glad to know you have such faith in me," Edmund said wryly, but then frowned.

"What is it?"

"If Valdis knows you aren't really breaking off ties with us, he'll change his plans."

"Oh dear, you're right…"

"I suppose just pretend like you're still talking to us so that his plans will be more inconspicuous."

"That should work."

"Well I must say, I'm glad I didn't go in with you."

"What did I tell you?"

"Yes, yes, you're correct."

"As usual." Edmund just rolled his eyes.

012345678901234567890

"Where is he?" Vera whined when she sat down for supper that evening. One of her ladies in waiting turned to her and said,

"I'm sorry miss, but the Narnians are dining in their private quarters this evening."

"No!"

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll be back," Vera growled, and stormed up to the Narnians quarters. She knocked viciously on the door, and Peter opened it. "May I speak to Edmund?" Before an answer was given she stalked in, grabbed Edmund's arm, and pulled him into the hall.

"Er-hello," he said, looking at Vera a bit oddly.

"How did you know?"

"Know about what?"

"The potion."

"Ah, so you admit it."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I have my sources," Edmund said vaguely, not wanting to drag Peter into this. "And may I suggest that if you want someone to love you, let them come to it on their own terms."

"But you won't, not with my sister around."

"Even if I didn't know Rose, there would be no chance of me falling in love with you. I do not love, I forbid myself to. So don't drag Rose into this, because it's your own fault I could never even begin to think of being friends with you after all that you've done: causing Rose all the pain you have, and betraying your own family just to get what you want. Yes, I do know these things. So don't try to make me fall in love with you, because whatever you do _won't work._"

"You're lying. You do love. You love _her_."

"Lucy? Why yes, she is my sister."

"No, Rose! I see the way you look at her, and all the reasons you just gave for not loving me all have to do with her. But I'll have you know this—she'll use you once and throw you away just like everyone else. And when she does, don't expect me to help you recover. You're a fool, Edmund Pevensie. That whore doesn't deserve your love." Vera stomped off and Peter came out into the hall.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Knowing you, you don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"You know me too well."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is. Thanks Pete."

"For what?"

"For not forcing what I'm thinking out of me."

"Oh, that. You're welcome." Edmund gave him a weak smile and they rejoined the others.

"There you are! Sit down, we need to discuss what we're going to do…"

* * *

**Yeah. Out of all these chapters, this one is definitely my least favorite. I'm sorry it's so bad, but the next one should be better. **


	18. It's Not Over

Chapter 18~It's Not Over

"So Ed, I was thinking…"

"Never a good sign."

"Oh hush," Peter said, but couldn't help smiling.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why do you think Jacinda hasn't made Rama cast us out of the castle?"

"As manipulative and conniving as she is, I don't think Jacinda has the brains to do that. She's been so wrapped up in herself and this wedding she doesn't to pay attention to anything else."

"That's what I thought, but Vera could have easily put the idea into her mind, for Vera is extremely intelligent."

"Unfortunately. But she wants us to stay—she is bound and determined to make me fall in love with her."

"It sounds like she's succeeded," Peter joked.

"Very funny. But now that you mention it, I wonder why Rose hasn't been cast out."

"You have a point. The only person allowing her to stay is Rama, and if he…"

"If you'd like to know the reason, I can answer."

"We would be much obliged," Peter said, making room for Rose on the sofa.

"Vera hates me more than anything in the world. If I was sent away, she could not take pleasure in torturing me, and watching others do the same."

"You say it so calmly. How?"

"Practice. My temper is destructive when unleashed."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Aslan help us if you and Peter are together when you're both angry."

"Peter, you have a temper as well?"

"I have about five in size."

"I never would have thought."

"I don't lose it often."

"Me neither."

"I do."

"I know," Rose and Peter said in unison.

"Where are Lucy and Caspian?"

"Together, in my room. That's why I came here, I didn't want to be in the way."

"I don't blame you. They may be meant for each other, but seeing it is just…"

"Atrocious?"

"Disgusting?"

"I was aiming for vile, but those words work too."

"Speaking of vile, we have a wedding tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Rose, but I'm already betrothed…perhaps Edmund would do the honors?"

"Sorry love, not a chance." Though Rose knew it was all in jest, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest. With each day she fell more in love with him, and here he was telling her he would never be with her.

"Not me to one of you brutes," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Such vulgar language!"

"You boys are insane."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, I stand firm in my position." They all laughed, but they sobered quickly, remembering the topic that had been brought up.

"What time is the wedding?"

"Three hours after noon."

"The potion will be ready tomorrow, but I don't know if it will be in time."

"We'll have to try."

"How? We aren't groomsmen, so we won't see Rama tomorrow until he's at the altar," Edmund said, frowning.

"That's it."

"What? Give it to him at the altar? Peter, that will never work."

'It's our only chance. Like you said, when else will we see him?"

"Peter's right, Ed. We can only pray it will be ready, because if it's not…I don't want to know the consequences of interrupting the ceremony. From both my father and Valdis."

"I didn't think of that," Peter frowned.

"Well if we're meant to save Rama, then it will be ready in time. I trust Aslan completely," said Edmund.

"I do wish he'd come to see us again," Rose sighed.

"Us?" Peter asked. "He only came to you and Lucy."

"I know, but oh…I've only met him once but I do miss him so. He was so comforting that night. His words weren't, since he told me I was facing dark times, but…"

"I know what you mean," Edmund agreed. "That day…the day I returned to camp after I betrayed Narnia, I spoke with Aslan. Though not all his words were gentle, I felt comfortable and relaxed."

"_You_ betrayed Narnia?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"I haven't told you?"

"No!"

"Well it isn't like I'm very proud of it. It's not something I speak of often. When we first came to Narnia—me, Lucy, Peter and Susan—I was a horrid little boy who made fun of and 'despised' my family. I was persuaded by a witch to sell my family out to her for sweeties, and so I told her their whereabouts and all I knew. It was then I began to realize how much I did love them, especially Lucy for I had been most horrible to her…I felt so rotten, and I couldn't believe how terrible I had been. I still can't. But that's why I'm so close with Lucy."

"Because you felt the worst about her. I see."

"He still hasn't forgiven himself, even though it's mostly my fault."

"It was not, and you know it."

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone bicker about _wanting_ the blame."

"That's what we do."

"Well it isn't normal…but then you _aren't_ normal."

"Hey!"

"What, it's true!"

"She's right, Ed."

"I know, but it's fun to argue."

"Why do you say that? I always win our arguments."

"That isn't true."

"Prove it."

"Why should I?"

"Because otherwise I am the master of arguments."

"I already beat you at sword play, do you want me to beat you at this as well?"

"Modest."

"Quite."

"You two are ridiculous," Peter laughed. "How I put up with you I shall never know."

"Honestly, like you could get through life without me," Edmund scoffed. "Who would handle all the politics?"

"You know, I can see why you're the politician," said Rose.

"Because I'm so good at arguing?"

"Funny. Because you're much more serious than Peter, I don't know if I could see Peter taking charge in a situation like some of the ones you've handled."

"You keep saying that, and I don't know whether that's good or bad."

"Well Peter is solemn when he has to be. You are unless you're just with your family, Caspian and I."

'There's a few more people back home he's himself around. My fiancé, Drinian, Rhince…"

"I am still here," Edmund scowled.

"Sorry Ed."

012345678901234567890

"I can't believe I have to watch my brother be married to an evil witch like Jacinda," Rose growled the next day as Lucy tied the strings to her corset.

"You might not have to, the potion could still be ready in time."

"It's doubtful."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

"I'm being realistic. There's a difference."

"I do hope it's ready…if it's not, all of Archenland _and_ Narnia could be destroyed…"

"I'm hiding a sword beneath my skirts in case it isn't ready. I want to be armed in case of emergency, and I would advise you to do the same."

"Fine, but only to please you."

"Or you secretly think the potion won't work and you don't want to admit it."

'That isn't true."

"The boys are right. You're a horrible liar."

"Let's go," Lucy sighed, and they met Caspian in the hall.

"Hello darling," he smiled.

"Caspian, not now! Lucy is right here!" Caspian winked at Rose and put his arm around Lucy.

"Where's Peter? We need to get to the chapel," Edmund frowned as he joined the others.

"I'm here. I needed to put the potion in a flask. You know, I'm surprised Valdis isn't walking with us."

'He had to go down early, he's giving Jacinda away."

"The Tisroc isn't?"

"He and Araminta couldn't get here. The weather in Archenland this time of year is much too harsh to allow anyone in or out of the castle," said Rose.

'What a pity," Caspian said wryly. "Come, we should go." Once they reached the large chapel, they took the seats in the front reserved for them. They had to squish since there hadn't been a place reserved for Rose, but that made Caspian closer to Rama than he would have been. Since he was sitting the closest, it would be his job to slip Rama the potion. It wouldn't be difficult getting it into him since the potion he was currently under made him easily persuaded. The difficulty would be doing the job discreetly so no one would see.

The music began and the groomsmen started down the aisle, preceded by Rama. They reached their positions, and the Bridesmaids began their journey down the aisle. The double doors opened again, and everyone turned to watch Jacinda walk down in her beautiful gown.

"Now's my chance," Caspian whispered to himself. "Rama!" he said quietly. The young prince turned his head to look at Caspian. His eyes were slightly glazed over. "Drink this!" Rama took the flask without hesitation, but Jacinda had good eyes and she saw from where she was walking.

"Don't drink it Rama!" she screeched, and all heads turned to look at Rama. He tried to give it back to Caspian, but Caspian insisted that he drink it. The flask reached Rama's lips again, and Jacinda began running up the aisle screaming,

"DON'T DRINK IT! IT'S UH…POISON! POSION, RAMA!"

"What's going on?" Nain roared, but Caspian said quietly,

"Drink it, Rama. Drink it for Rose." Before Jacinda could say anything, Rama poured the liquid down his throat.

"NO!" Jacinda wailed, and reached her fiancé. She rounded on Caspian and screamed, "YOU-YOU HORRILBE CREATURE! YOU POSIONED MY FIANCE! You should be thrown in the dungeon and be beaten to death!" Jacinda fell to the floor dramatically, and Nain grew red in the face.

"YOU POISONED MY SON?" he roared, and looked venomously at Rose. "It was her idea, wasn't it?"

'No, I can explain Sire-" Nain reached out and grabbed Rose by the hair. She struggled, and Peter stepped forward.

"Sire, let her go." Nain just tightened his grip. "You realize you're in front of a court full of people," Peter added, knowing this would make the king cease his actions. He was right.

"Nothing is happening," Lucy said nervously, grabbing Edmund's hand. The chapel broke out into utter chaos, until Rama said loudly,

"Where am I?" Everyone quieted and looked at him.

"Rama my sweet, are you alright?" Jacinda asked.

"I'm fine, better than I have been in months…" he then realized who Jacinda was. "You…"

"Yes darling, it's me."

"You're the one that poisoned me. You gave me a drink the night of the Christmas ball…that's the last thing I remember. From the weather I can tell it's February, and here I am standing at the altar with you, dressed in wedding clothes."

"What do you mean?" Nain asked, his eyes narrowing.

"If I may explain?" Edmund offered. "Rose and I—don't scowl at the name, Sire—Rose and I saw Jacinda give Rama a potion the night of the Christmas ball—a potion that persuaded him to do anything. Jacinda was able to force him to ask her to marry him, but we didn't tell you because you knew you wouldn't believe us without evidence. We then began to make the antidote, which is the drink Caspian just gave Rama. You have your evidence. Need I say more?"

"So all this time we've been lied to and corrupted by Jacinda?" Nain growled.

"Yes, Sire," said Peter.

"And you are the ones who liberated me from this magic?" Rama asked, and Rose nodded. "Then I am forever in your debt. Come here, sweetheart," he said to Rose. Only Rama and Edmund saw the tears in her eyes as Rama wrapped his arms around her. "I have no doubt I've been ghastly to all of you your entire stay, and longer yet to you, Rose. For that, I apologize."

"Do not fret, you have our forgiveness," said Peter.

"I missed my brother," Rose said quietly, and Rama squeezed her tighter.

"As I have missed you, sweetheart." For once Nain didn't chastise him, and instead said loudly,

"As you all can see, a wedding is no longer taking place this afternoon. I apologize for the actions of Princess Jacinda, and hope you all are not too disappointed. You are dismissed."

"Disappointed?" Peter heard a woman mutter. "That's the most exciting wedding I've been to in years."

"Rama, Jacinda, Valdis, Vera, Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Lucy, please follow me. Immediately," Nain said shortly.

"Father, I am not going anywhere without Rose."

"Fine then, bring the wench along." The party followed Nain through many passages until they reached his private sitting room. "Sit." Everyone obeyed, and Nain turned to the Narnians. "I have seen the change in my son and I have no doubt you speak the truth. I am also in your debt. Aslan knows what would have happened had Jacinda corrupted the Archenland court. But I have brought you here to tell me the name of anyone that was involved."

"Sire, I beg of you, I knew nothing of this plan," Valdis said greasily.

"You lie! Sire, he is the one that forced me into this! I didn't know what I was doing, I-"

"SILENCE!" Nain roared. "Princess Jacinda, I believe Valdis for he has shown me no evidence of disrespecting the Archenland court. You, however, have disrespected me, my children, and Archenland itself. I ask that you leave as soon as the weather permits it."

"We will do so, Sire," said Valdis.

"I shall write a personal letter to the Tisroc explaining all that has happened, and you shall depart on one of my ships so that I can be sure the letter reaches him."

'What of my own ship, Sire?" Valdis asked.

"It will be sent after you, with a crew of mine as well as yours. I shall not punish you, I think a failed alliance with Narnia and Archenland is enough."

"Sire, I-"

"He's right, Peter," Lucy said softly. "This is his court, and there is no greater punishment than losing two strong allies. Calormen has only one left, while we have many."

"Thankyou Lucy. You're a truthful young woman, are you not?"

"Very sire. Even if I would like to lie, I'm dreadful and anyone can tell."

"Then I shall ask you…do you know of anyone in Archenland involved in this plan?"

"Yes, Sire. Your daughter." Nain rounded on Rose, but Lucy said, "Oh no, not her." Nain froze and looked at Vera.

"Vera, is this true?" The beautiful woman lowered her eyes to the floor, and Jacinda jumped up.

"YES IT'S TRUE!" she snapped. "We had a deal! She'd help me if I helped her seduce Edmund! And look where she got me! That's the last time I ever trust any stupid Archenlander, your country doesn't know anything! You're all stupid and worthless, and my life is ruined because of all of you! I hate you all! Calormen will take you over one day, and I will laugh in the glory of having you all as slaves! Look out Narnia, look out Archenland—the bolt of Tash falls from above! You will regret the day you ever crossed my path!" Jacinda shrieked, and two guards ceased her.

"Lock her in her room until her departure," Nain ordered. The guards whisked Jacinda away, and Valdis stood as if to follow. "Do not fret, Valdis. She will be fed and watered. She is royalty, and I do not treat royalty with the disrespect your country has shown me."

"I am thoroughly sorry for my sister's actions, Sire. I swear I had no idea, and I swear Calormen has no plot against Archenland or Narnia."

"You lie! You were planning to send him away forever," Rose snapped, glaring daggers at Valdis.

"Hush, wench," Nain glowered. "Very well. I shan't keep you locked inside. You are dismissed." Valdis left.

"I'm sorry, father," Vera said meekly.

"You have betrayed me and your brother. How could you?"

"For him," Vera choked, pointing at Edmund. "But Rose already got him of course, being the whore she is."

"Even she is a better daughter than you. You also will leave this castle when the weather allows it, unless you have someone to vouch for you." Vera looked at Rama pleadingly, but he just tightened his arm around Rose.

012345678901234567890

"Well. This has been an interesting day," Caspian said later that night as he and Lucy sat on his bed.

"I'm glad it's over," Lucy sighed, and snuggled in closer to him. "Do you think Nain would have believed us about Valdis if Rose hadn't said something first?"

"Most likely. But it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway. As long as you or Rose is with one of us than Valdis isn't much of a threat to anyone."

"It will be nice when we don't have to worry about him at all. Just think, after the weather lets up, we can go home."

"How nice that will be. I miss the Cair."

"Me too. I can't wait to sit in the gardens with you again."

"And swim in the sea."

"And play chess in your chambers on rainy days."

"And tease Drinian."

"And Rhince."

"And watch you sword fight with Damien."

"You watch me do you?"

"All the time. I find it very appealing."

"Do you now?" Lucy asked, and Caspian kissed her.

"Very." They kissed again, and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, my grandma passed away this weekend and so I've been really busy with family and plans and everything. Please PLEASE review, it really inspires me to write more! I hope to have the next chapter soon, I don't think it will take long to write. TTFN!**


	19. Learn to Be Lonely

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. If you don't wish to read the scene, I have put up in bold letters where it ends and begins. Rating has been changed for this purpose.**

Chapter 19~Learn to Be Lonely

"So Lucy, where were you all night?" Rose asked the next morning when Lucy returned.

"I staid with Caspian," she grinned.

"You didn't…"

"Oh no, I told him I want to wait until marriage for that."

"Good girl."

"Were you alright? Valdis didn't try anything did he?"

"He would have, but Edmund and I were up late talking so he didn't."

"Good. What were you talking about for so long?"

"Just the days events, when he thinks we're going to Narnia, things like that."

"I assume he's still oblivious to your feelings about him?"

"Completely, thank Aslan."

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Because I don't want to be rejected, thankyou very much."

"Rose, I know Edmund. I know he'd most likely reject you at first, but come to his senses after a while."

"I doubt it. I doubt he even has feelings for me. Why would he?"

"Because you're different."

"Thanks," Rose said sarcastically.

"That's not how I meant it. Girls who care about dresses and gossip-like Vera, for example, have never flattered Edmund. He's always been attracted to the witty, intelligent women who aren't afraid to argue with a king, or wield a sword."

"Even so, I doubt he thinks of me in the same way I think of him."

"I like to think otherwise." Rose sighed and said,

"I'm going to get some breakfast." She left the room and made her way to the private dining room, where, to her surprise, Edmund already sat. When he saw her, he instantly looked to the floor to hide his red cheeks, and Rose knew.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough," he sighed, not bothering to lie. "The harder I tried not to listen, the more I heard. It's not my fault the walls are so thin."

"I'm sorry," Rose said meekly. She sank into a chair and Edmund knelt down next to her.

"Don't apologize, you can't help what you feel."

"Can you?"

"No, I can't. But I can stop letting anything come from it."

"I see."

"It has nothing to do with you, love. I made a promise long ago that would be wrong to break."

"Edmund, you know deep in your heart this has nothing to do with promises. You're scared, and that's all it is."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're frightened of what could happen! You're always so busy worrying about the future and regretting the past that you never have time to live in the present. If you did, you'd see that's all that matters. You'd see that no one can predict the future, and no one can change the past, so it's pointless to think about! But here you are, using both as an excuse to deny your own happiness." A few seconds passes, and Rose covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Ed, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was saying…I didn't mean it, please—"

"It's ok," Edmund chuckled. 'Aslan she's adorable when she's flustered…no Edmund, don't think like that!'

"I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

"I don't want to do anything of the sort as long as you promise not to avoid me."

"I promise."

"Good."

Outside the room, Caspian and Lucy were debating on whether or not they should tell Peter what they had heard.

"He'll chastise us for eavesdropping," Lucy pointed out.

"We weren't eavesdropping…we just happened to hear all they were saying."

"Fine, we'll tell Peter. But we should go eat first, I have a feeling it might cut the tension.

* * *

The next month was drastically different from others that had passed in Archenland. Jacinda, as promised, never left her room, so the Narnians were free to talk to Nain and Rama whenever they wished. Vera had a room in the servant corridors, which meant she rarely got the chance to find Edmund. He was not at all disappointed about this, but he was rather forlorn about the situation between him and Rose. She may have promised him she wouldn't avoid him, but she was definitely going back on her word. Most days Rose could be found wandering alone, thinking or humming quietly to herself. Rama, Peter and Caspian often found Valdis trailing her, an action that wasn't a good omen to them. There wasn't much any of them could do, however, for Rose always wanted to be alone. She didn't mind being with Lucy, Caspian, Peter or Rama, but she knew if she was around them, then she would most likely be around Edmund as well.

Lucy wasn't oblivious to Rose's renewed habits, either. She would miss Rose many a night, but Rose always reassured her that she still had her virginity, so Lucy didn't make a big deal of it. It was Rose's life, and so Rose had her own mistakes to make.

Edmund found himself becoming jealous of any man he saw Rose with, whether he was a servant, a guest, or even a Duke at one point. Peter knew the look in Edmund's eyes when he saw these interactions, and so one March night he beckoned Edmund into his room.

"You called?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you. It's about Rose."

"What about her?"

"Well, for one thing I know she told you how she feels. And I know how you responded. What I want to know is why you keep pushing her away when you're clearly jealous of any man she is with."

"I'm not jealous."

"You may be well versed in hiding your emotions, Edmund, but you are my brother. I know you well, and I can tell."

"Fine, I'm jealous. But she seems to be happy, so I don't want to interfere."

"Happy? Ed, the poor girl cries for half the day and tries to make herself feel loved the rest of it. It's obvious she doesn't have feelings for any of these men."

"I beg to differ."

"Lucy, Caspian and Rama all agree with me."

"Good for them."

"Ed, I'm worried about you. And Rose."

"Worried? I'm 21; I can take care of myself. And Rose is more independent than Lucy, I'm sure she's fine."

"How long has it been since the two of you have talked?"

"About a week."

"See? This isn't natural. The two of you used to be inseparable."

"Used to be. We aren't anymore, so why are you worried?"

"For one thing Valdis has been following her."

"_What?"_

"Ah, so you do still care about her."

"Of course I still care about her, I'm just disappointed in her, that's all. Now what's this about Valdis?" As if on cue, Lucy came bursting into the room, panting and looking frightened.

"What's up, Lu?" Peter asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Worse—Valdis—angry—muttering Rose's name—wants to…"

"Stay here," Peter ordered. "Let's go, Ed." Lucy collapsed onto Peter's bed and the two brothers split up.

"Please Aslan, don't let him hurt her," Edmund prayed quietly to himself.

012345678901234567890

Rose knew she should go back inside as it was nearly midnight, but she couldn't draw herself away from the peaceful night she was standing in. March was her favorite month for this very reason—Rose loved being outside at night with the snow falling gently around her. It was always so silent—more silent than anything she ever heard, and Rose loved the stillness of it.

"Silent night," she sang quietly. "Holy night, all is calm, all is br-mmm!" A large hand placed itself over her mouth.

"Hello angel." Valdis spun Rose around so they were facing each other, and he gripped her arms so tightly she could barely move.

"Get off of me!" Rose said, trying to squirm away from Valdis' grip to no avail.

"Why would I want to do that, angel? I've wanted you for three years now and I'm finally going to have my way. How does that feel?

"No one says no to me, and no one tricks me either. Consider this your payment for fooling me." Rose instantly regretted pretending to like Valdis again as he pinned her to the ground and crashed his mouth against hers.

**WARNING: RAPE SCENE**

"S-so c-cold," Rose stuttered once Valdis had torn her clothing away from her. Valdis roamed her body with his eyes, a look of pure greed issuing from them.

"Go away," Rose said meekly, and Valdis just grinned wickedly. He shed his own clothes and said,

"Come now, angel, where's that fire that makes you so appealing?"

"You quenched it," she answered through gritted teeth.

"No matter—I have you right where I want you." He pressed his mouth against hers and began to run his hands over her body.

Now, Rose had been with many men, but she had never been naked in front of one before. Her many escapades were strictly kissing, and maybe some hand action. As it was, she did not want her first time to be with Valdis, so once again she began to struggle violently. Valdis slapped her face and said,

"Stop!" Rose did no such thing until Valdis bit hard on one of her breasts. She instantly stopped moving so the pain wouldn't continue. "Like that do you?" Valdis asked mockingly, and he started handling her breasts roughly. They were large, which pleased him because not only were they nice to look at, but he could inflict more pain upon her, which he did. He'd squeeze then hard, or bite them, or lick them—do anything he enjoyed but she did not. Soon he got tired of this, however, and decided it was time for him to have some fun.

"Open your mouth," he commanded. Rose obeyed reluctantly since she knew the consequences if she did not. She felt Valdis' erect penis enter her mouth and she felt him wrap his legs around her.

"Suck," he hissed. Had her mouth not been full, Valdis would have heard a small sob issue from her. Instead, Rose began to do what she was told. She could hear Valdis' moans of pleasure as she ran her tongue along his penis, and after a while she felt a gummy liquid issue from him and into her mouth.

"Swallow." Though Rose dearly wanted to spit his cum back in his face, she forced it down her throat and Valdis smiled wickedly. "Having fun yet?" he asked as he moved back down her body.

"You disgust me," Rose spat.

"You might not want to talk to me like that, angel," Valdis said, and wrapped a few pieces of her pubic hair around his fingers. "I have all the power now." He pulled, and Rose whimpered. Valdis just laughed. He untwined the hair around his three fingers, and after they were free he drove them up her vagina. Valdis didn't miss her silent tears, and so he began twisting his fingers around inside of her.

After what seemed like eternity, Rose felt him withdraw his fingers, but the comfort didn't last.

"I told you I always get what I want." With those words Valdis shoved his penis into her, and Rose cried out in pain. He relished in her misery, and continued to ram himself up her vagina time after time.

**ATTENTION: END RAPE SCENE**

Finally, when Rose didn't think she could take anymore, Valdis stood up. He dressed himself, and kicked her limp body.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," he sneered, and turned around to walk away. Instead he was met with a fist in his face.

**Sorry about the content, but I think it's necessary for later chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway, and please tell me what you think!!**


	20. You Found Me

**Who is proud of me? Look at all these updates, I am on a roll baby!! Thanks to all you reviewers, I appreciate it!!**

Chapter Twenty ~You Found Me

_Last time on Triue Love Never Dies:_

_Finally, when Rose didn't think she could take anymore, Valdis stood up. He dressed himself, and kicked her limp body._

_"I hope you've learned your lesson," he sneered, and turned around to walk away. Instead he was met with a fist in his face._

"What the—" Valdis stammered, but he was cut off by another blow.

"Don't EVER touch her again!" Edmund bellowed, and after another blow Valdis scampered back to the castle.

"Did he hurt you?" Rose asked meekly. Edmund wanted to laugh and cry at the same time in response to this as he bent down next to Rose.

"I'm fine, you're the one I'm worried about. How far did he get?"

"How far do you think?" Edmund sighed and began to take off his nightshirt. Rose's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm just giving this to you…Valdis took your clothes."

"Oh," Rose said, and relaxed enough to allow Edmund to slip the shirt over her head.

"Alright love, where do you want me to take you?"

"My old room, I don't want to see anyone…but I can walk."

"Suit yourself," Edmund shrugged, and he helped her up. "But I'm staying with you so don't even bother protesting."

"Fine," Rose grunted. She shook her hair back in a dignified way and marched toward the castle.

"Why are you doing this?" Edmund sighed.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to prove you don't need help."

"I don't," she said shortly.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "I'll just go back to bed then."

"Fine." Edmund walked off, and, like he knew he would, heard Rose say in a small voice, "Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me alone," she whimpered, and Edmund came back over to her side. "I'm sorry, I'm just so…so tired. So _violated._"

"You don't have to apologize," Edmund said, giving the small red head half a smile. As they walked Edmund noticed how much slower the pace became, and when they were barely moving at all, he bent down and picked her up.

"I said I could walk."

"That may be so, but not very quickly."

"Edmund?"

"Hmm?"

"It er…my uh…I can't…you see, it uh…it hurts to have my legs together," Rose said, mumbling the last part and turning very red.

"Oh. Get on my back and wrap your arms around my neck."

"Er…ok." Surprisingly enough the position wasn't as awkward as Rose imagine it would be, and soon they were entered her old room. The only things present were a pile of blankets and a few towels next to the wall.

"You lived here?" he asked, very shocked indeed.

"Yes, for three years."

"By the Lion's mane…" Edmund muttered, and laid her down on the pile of blankets. He grabbed a towel and handed it to her. "Use this to stop the bleeding." Rose took the cloth and put it between her legs, turning a bit red when Edmund looked away.

"I can't believe I couldn't stop him," she muttered as Edmund sat down next to her.

"Don't blame yourself. Valdis is much stronger than you, as much as you would like to deny it. I should have gotten there sooner."

"You didn't know where I was."

"I saw him push you to the ground from his window. I could have ran faster."

"I'm fine," Rose lied.

"No you aren't."

"I know, I was just trying to reassure you," Rose sighed. After a few minutes had passed in silence she spoke again. "Ed, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what could happen because of this. Now I know I'm not strong enough to stop this from happening, what if Valdis tries again? Or if anyone tries to do what he did? Or…I could be pregnant."

"Don't worry, Valdis is leaving tomorrow. I don't think anyone else would try to do what he did, and if you are pregnant, Lucy, Caspian, Peter, Rama and I will support you." Silence ensued for a few more moments until,

"It hurts so much," Rose choked. Edmund could tell she was trying not to cry. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his bare chest. "Stay with me," she whispered, and fell unconscious.

012345678901234567890

"What time is it?" Rose asked groggily. Edmund jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You're awake." She nodded. "You've been out for about two hours, so I'd imagine it to be around two in the morning. Are you ready to go back?"

"No, I just…I don't want to be around anyone. You're the only one who doesn't worry yourself sick over me, and I just don't need that at the moment."

'Maybe not to your face I don't,' Edmund thought.

"I think the bleeding has stopped."

"That's good," he said. He shivered and folded his arms tightly to try and keep himself warm. Edmund wasn't normally prone to being cold, but it was very chilly in the basement and he only had a pair of pants to wear.

"Would you like this back?" Rose asked.

"Er…I don't particularly want to see you undressed," he muttered, ignoring the screams of 'liar!' inside his head.

"Oh right, I'd forgotten…" Edmund could tell Rose grew very red as she lay back down. "Holy—your skin is like ice! Here." She rolled off the pile of blankets and took the second one from the bottom. "Drape it around yourself."

"I can't believe you. After all that's happened tonight, you still don't pay any attention to yourself." Another awkward silence consumed them until Rose said,

"What is your favorite colour?"

"_What_?"

"I'm trying to make conversation. Go on, answer the question."

"Er…red."

"Very Narnian."

"Indeed." Edmund looked at her strangely. "And yours?"

"Dark purple."

"Thank the Lion it isn't _pink_."

"Do you know me at all?" Rose snorted. "Favorite food?"

"Quail eggs. And you?"

"Truffle."

"Animal?"

"Dolphin."

"Dragon."

"Typical."

"How so?"

"I've seen your drawings."

"When?"

"Lucy showed me."

"Don't tell anyone."

"That you can do more than be a tough diplomat? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

"Besides being artistic, what do you like to do?"

"Fight, debate things…read."

"No wonder we can bicker for hours. I'm not so fond of reading, however, I much prefer to write. Or sing."

"Sing? Are you good?"

"Dreadful, but I enjoy it."

"You'll love Narnia, then. You shall get along famously with the fauns and the satyrs."

"Do you think I'll fit in alright with your country?"

"Perfectly."

"Finally."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well all my life I've never felt like I actually belong here…it will be nice to be in a place where I fit in."

"I understand. I've always felt outcasted myself."

"You? Why?"

"Because of Peter. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother dearly, but because both the elder and High King, I've always been overshadowed. Not to mention I'm not as socially gifted as he is, and before Narnia I was an absolute brute, so sometimes I still feel a bit of an outsider when with my family."

"Tell me about it," Rose sighed. "Atleast they love you now…you're lucky to have a family that loves you."

"I am, and I'm glad I realize it now."

"You have no idea how hard it was for those few months when Rama wasn't himself. It felt so…I can't even describe it."

"You had us."

"I know, but would you be content if you had Caspian but not Peter? Or Lucy?"

"I see what you mean. Will you be alright leaving him?"

"I will be fine. He loves the idea—he thinks it will be good for me to get away from father."

"I wonder why," Edmund said sarcastically.

"He hasn't been as bad since I met you lot—he doesn't beat me anymore."

"He shouldn't have been doing so in the first place. Do you think he will ever forgive Vera?"

"Most likely. But she will be leaving tomorrow."

"The Calormens are leaving tomorrow as well."

"If only I could have held out another day," Rose sighed.

"Rose…"

"I'm sorry, I just—nevermind. When do we leave for Narnia?"

"The day after tomorrow. Peter is ecstatic."

"As am I. I'm eager to meet your friends."

"They are eager to meet you."

"Who do you think I'll get along with best?"

"My guess would be Rhince. He's a lot like Rama."

"That means he's a lot like you, then."

"Rama and I aren't similar."

"In some ways you are."

"Whatever you say, love."

The two friends continued to talk for hours until the first, dim rays of sun filtered in through the tiny window. After Rose swore Edmund to secrecy about the night's events, he helped her up and they slowly made their way back to their own rooms.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Edmund asked as he opened Rose's door for her.

"I'll be fine. And Edmund? Thankyou for being there. Aslan knows what I would have done if you weren't."

"I'll always be there, love, no matter what. So don't ever feel like you're alone." He kissed the top of her head and made his way to his own room.

"Rose?" Lucy asked groggily. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Lucy, it's me."

"Are you alright?"

'No,' Rose thought. 'I never will be, not now.' But the words that issued from her lips were, "I'm fine Lu, go back to sleep."

* * *

**Chapter 21 and 22 should be up soon, since I've already started writing them. Review, please!!**


	21. Crazy Little Thing Called 'Love'

Chapter 21~Crazy Little Thing Called 'Love'

"Oh thank Aslan, there you are!" Peter cried the next afternoon when he ran into Edmund in the hall. "You've been asleep the entire day, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Edmund lied.

"Valdis didn't do anything to Rose?"

"No," he lied again.

"Hello all," Lucy and Rose said together.

"Okay, what is going on?" Caspian asked suspiciously when he joined his friends.

"What do you mean?"

"Rose, you're wearing a dress, and you and Edmund awoke at noon today…something is obviously not right."

"That doesn't matter," Edmund shrugged. "Come, it's late, and we need to see the Calormens off."

"Why should we?" Rose mumbled, but luckily no one heard.

"So…why are you really wearing a dress?" Edmund whispered, and Rose blushed a bit.

"The leggings hurt too much because they ride up between my legs."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"No, you really shouldn't have. Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much, did you?"

"No."

"Hello," a cheerful voice greeted from behind.

"Rama!" Rose beamed, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I have some rather funny news," he said.

"Oh? What is it?" Caspian asked.

"Vera is going to Calormen with Valdis an Jacinda because…Valdis has asked her to marry him."

"_What_?"

"When!" Lucy cried.

"Yesterday afternoon, but they didn't announce it until this morning."

"That monster…" Rose muttered quietly to herself.

"What does this mean for Archenland?" Peter asked, rather concerned.

"Nothing, really. Vera has been disowned, and she's never known any Archenland secrets that could come in handy for the Calormens. She has no way of getting into the castle…I don't think it will matter."

"So basically she will just bask in the glory of being a Queen when the Tisroc dies?" Caspian asked.

"Exactly. It's what she's always wanted…to be Queen, I mean."

"No wonder she had feelings for me," Edmund shuddered.

"Had? My dear Edmund, it is obvious she still does."

"But she's marrying Valdis…"

"Love has nothing to do with their engagement. Valdis wants an attractive wife, Vera wants power—it's a perfect match."

"When is the wedding?" Lucy asked.

"Summertime. I shall not be attending."

"Neither shall we," said Peter. "We've been away from home long enough."

"What time will you depart tomorrow?"

"Early morning. That will bring us to Cair Paravel in time for lunch the following day."

"Men and their food," Lucy whispered to Rose, and they laughed. Caspian looked to them with one eyebrow raised.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Lucy said sweetly.

"I'm sure." Caspian drew her to him as they walked to the harbor. It was a long hike, and after about a half hour they finally reached their destination.

"Thank Aslan they're leaving…what a nuisance these Calormens have been," Rama sighed as he watched them draw nearer to the ship.

"We understand completely," Edmund said. "Araminta and Jacinda are a lot alike…infact, I recall having to lock Araminta in her room."

"That we did," Caspian nodded. "I'm still not sure who is worse though."

"I would say Jacinda," said Lucy. "She may not have ripped anyone apart, but Araminta didn't use magic."

"Araminta didn't have Valdis' help either."

"Oh my…"

"What is it Lu?" Peter asked.

"Speaking of Valdis, look at his face. He has a black eye. I wonder what happened?"

"I asked him earlier today, but he would not say," Rama said. "My hypothesis is that he got into a fight and didn't win."

"But with who?" Caspian asked. Lucy was the only one who didn't miss the look Edmund gave Rose.

"Edmund Robert Pevensie, what did you do?" Lucy asked, frowning a bit.

"Nothing at all. Why would you accuse me of such a deed?" he asked smoothly. He was saved from further questioning by the arrival of Valdis, Vera and Jacinda.

"I can walk by myself from here!" Jacinda snapped, shaking off her guards. "Honestly! Archenland has no respect." She stalked off toward the boat, leaving Valdis and Vera alone.

"King Nain, once again I apologize for the behavior of my sister. I thankyou for your hospitality, and I am sorry for the failed alliance between our two countries."

"As am I, but I am no longer able to trust your country."

"I understand. I trust you are not grieved by the departure of your daughter?"

"Had I not known she betrayed me and her brother, I would be. As it is, I am glad she is departing from us." Vera just shook her hair out of her face in a dignified manner.

"You shall miss me someday, father," she sniffed, and she and Valdis turned to Rama.

"O Prince, I am sorry for the harm Jacinda has caused you. Could we maybe someday be friends?"

"You have tried to harm my sister and the Queen Lucy too frequently to allow me to forgive you Valdis, I am sorry."

"But he hasn't harmed me at all, Rama. Infact he's made me very happy," Vera said, smiling up at Valdis.

"I wasn't speaking about you, Vera. I bid you both farewell and a lifetime of happiness. Aslan knows you deserve each other."

"Thankyou for your blessing," said Valdis. "It's been a pleasure seeing you all again," he said to the Narnians.

"As it has been for us as well," Peter said politely.

"I apologize for any action toward your sister you may not have approved of. I cannot help that she is such a lovely young woman." Valdis smiled at Lucy, and the three Narnian kings surrounded her. This allowed Valdis to let his eyes rest on Rose, however, so Edmund and Rama backed up so that they were on either side of her. Valdis' gaze held fast, and Rose wanted to cry, crawl into a hole and punch Valdis in the face all at the same time.

"I shall miss you more than you know, angel," Valdis smirked. He bowed, and after Vera glared at all of them (except for Edmund who she gazed longingly at) they boarded the ship.

"Farewell my friends!" Valdis called from the deck. "We shall meet again soon!" The anchor was released and as the ship sailed away Nain said,

"I certainly hope not."

"Father, that is not a very kingly thing to say."

"I know it isn't, but it is the truth. Now, I think that since we're finally separated from these meddling Calormens we should go back to the castle, and all dine together so we can discuss affairs we didn't want them to overhear."

"I think we would all be open to that," Peter said.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah I know it's short, and the next chapter will be too. I'm sorry, but these chapters aren't very important...they're just necessary, if that makes any sense. Reviews please!!!**


	22. Home

Chapter 22~Home

"Lucy, wake up," Rose whispered the next morning. "We have to leave."

"Leave? It's dark outside."

"That doesn't matter—we're leaving for Narnia." Lucy was out of bed in a second.

"It had clear slipped my mind, how stupid of me." The two girls rushed around and soon they were dressed, packed, and out the door.

"There you are! Caspian and Edmund are already in the stables. We should go," said Peter. He handed them each a piece of toast and a pastry. "Don't worry, we have plenty of food to bring with us."

"I wasn't worried," Rose lied, and Peter laughed.

"Morning you two," Caspian grinned when they reached the stables. "Your horses are already tacked and ready to leave."

"Thankyou darling," Lucy smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you alright to ride?" Edmund asked Rose quietly.

"I'll manage," she said, biting her lip. This would hurt an awful lot. "Where is Rama?"

"Here I am. Father is still asleep, but I couldn't not say goodbye to my sister, and I wanted to thankyou again for all your help."

"It's been our pleasure."

"Archenland is forever in your debt; I do not like to think about what would have happened had you not been here."

"We trust that you will come to our aid in our time of need?"

"Everytime, you have my word."

"You're a good man, Rama."

"Not half as good as the three of you. Queen Lucy, it's been a pleasure."

"Yes, it has. I am glad we've had the chance to get to know one another."

"As am I." He bowed, and then hugged Rose tightly. "I'm going to miss you, sweetheart."

"I will miss you too. Write often."

"You know I will. I love you."

"I love you too." They embraced again, and Rama lifted Rose up onto her horse. She winced as she sat down, but luckily no one noticed.

"Goodbye! I hope to see you again soon!" Rama called as the Narnians departed from the stables.

"We will make sure of it!" Peter called back. "Now, for home." Peter sat back in the saddle and closed his eyes. The chilly breeze of the morning blew on his face, reminding him of the early morning rides he would often take with Shaina.

How he missed her…her voice, her laugh, her face, her touch…Peter always knew he loved Shaina, but he never realized just how much he did until he was forced to spend the last four months without her. They hadn't been a bad four months—afterall, he had met and became friends with Rose, and had made a stronger alliance with Archenland. But he'd rather Shaina be with him.

Peter still couldn't believe the reason why she had to stay home. They had both agreed that the one night they had shared wasn't moral and that they would wait to do it again until they were married. Neither of them expected anything to come of that night. Now don't get me wrong, Peter was overjoyed that he was going to be a father, but at the same time he wondered how Narnia would respond. What kind of an example was he setting for the people? And who knew how foreign countries would use this against them? Peter had made sure not to mention anything around the Calormens for this very reason, but word would get out.

'It doesn't matter,' he finally told himself. 'All that matters is that I'm having a child with the love of my life. Nothing compares to that.'

* * *

"Thankyou dear," Lucy smiled as Caspian wrapped a cloak around her shoulders.

"You looked cold."

"I was. Where are the others?"

"Collecting wood for a fire—you fell asleep the minute we dismounted, so I offered to stay here with you."

"It's been a long day."

"Indeed. But don't fret; we're camping here for the night. We won't be riding again until tomorrow."

"And then we'll be home," Lucy smiled, then frowned.

"What is the matter?"

"It's just…how long will I be home?"

"How do you mean?"

"Peter, Ed and I have been in Narnia for five years now, and it seems we've stopped harm from coming to both Narnia and Archenland. Aslan could send us back to England at any time."

"I hope he doesn't…I don't know what I would without you, Lu." Caspian sat down behind her and rested his chin in her hair.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either. And it's not just us I'm worried about…Peter would be without Shaina. The baby wouldn't have a father. Edmund, as much as he would hate to admit it, would be desolate without Rose…the list goes on."

"I know it does."

"And I realize you would be just fine ruling without us, but…"

"No, I wouldn't be. Lu, I can't even begin to imagine living without you in my life. The years that you weren't here were miserable for me, though I didn't know the reason for it at the time. We were both young. But now, here you are, and even with all the troubles with the Calormens, I find myself happier than I ever have been, and it's all because I know that when I wake up, you'll be there. You make me complete, Lucy, and I don't think I could ever be without you." Lucy turned around to look at Caspian, and he could clearly see the tears in her eyes.

"That has to be the sweetest, most romantic thing you have ever said."

"I mean it with all my heart."

"I love you," Lucy sighed, and Caspian kissed her softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

"There it is!" Lucy cried the next morning. "I see it!"

"It's beautiful," Rose breathed.

"It's home," Peter grinned. "Who is up for galloping the rest of the way?" No one had to say anything—the sudden fast pace urged by the riders answered Peter's question.

"I think I see them!" Shaina beamed, tugging on Damien's hand.

"Yes, they're there. You don't need to pull my hand off about it," he teased.

"The feast is prepared," Drinian announced, coming to join the party with Carina and Rhince. Damien, Shaina, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and various other friends were already gathered in front of the castle.

"PETER!" Shaina finally shrieked, and once he dismounted, he immediately picked her up and kissed her. "You're home!"

"I'm home." Peter's eyes drifted to Shaina's stomach.

"Everything is fine, no complications. The baby is expected in August."

"Wonderful."

"Lucy!" Shaina grinned. "How are you dear?"

"Excellent. And you?"

"The same—we have much to catch up on."

"Yes, we most definitely—ah! Damien, put me down!"

"You've been gone four months and I don't even deserve a hug?" Damien pouted.

"Of course…but my feet have to be firmly planted on the ground first."

"You aren't any fun anymore," Damien teased.

"Where's my favorite girl?" Drinian boomed, and soon Lucy was engulfed by another pair of strong arms. After many hugs were distributed and everyone had greeted each other, Rhince turned to Rose.

"You must be the lovely woman we've all heard so much about," he said.

"Oh no, Vera went to Calormen," Rose joked. The others laughed and she said, "I'm Rose."

"We've heard so much about you…good things, don't worry," Carina grinned.

"Good things? I didn't know there were any," Caspian teased.

"Very funny."

"What say we all go inside to the feast and get better acquainted," Trufflehunter suggested.

"I love that idea," said Peter. "I am famished."

"Men and their food," Shaina whispered.

After Rose had been properly introduced to everyone at the castle, they all had eaten as much as their stomachs could handle at one given time, everyone had gotten better acquainted with Rose, and they had caught up with each other, Rose was shown her room.

"I hope you like it," Shaina said. "Lucy said you were a lot like her, so I had it set up in a similar way to hers."

"It's wonderful, thankyou."

"I'm looking forward tomorrow—I can't wait to talk with you more." Rose laughed and said,

"Me neither. I already love it here."

"Good," Shaina beamed. "If you need anything, you know where to find me, or Lucy, or Edmund, or anyone else."

"Indeed I do."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

"Is she all settled in?" Peter asked, coming up behind Shaina.

"Yes. You were right, she is lovely."

"I'm always right."

"In your head you are," she grinned. "Oh I've missed you." Peter wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you," he smiled. She just kissed him in reply.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, there were a lot of time skips, but I wasn't going to take you throught the entire trip back, it would get a little dull. "And then Peter's horse took a step, and then Lucy's did..." Yeah. So, sorry if it was a bit confusing and boring. Next chapter will be a little longer, but hopefully not too long. Review please!!**


	23. A Place In This World

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay, and for the length of this chapter. When I began writing it, I didn't think it would be so long. But it is, I'm just warning you now.**

Chapter 23~A Place In This World

"And _that_ is how it's done." Damien caught Rose's sword as it flew through the air, and then bowed.

"Lucy is right, you are talented."

"As are you. You and Lucy are closely matched."

"Yes, we are. We sparred a few times in Archenland." Rose sheathed her sword, and Damien offered her his arm.

"I've heard you've lived there your whole life. Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't often participate in social events."

"Why ever not?"

"I don't prefer to."

"Or King Nain is secretly your father and he didn't allow you to participate until the Narnian court found you?"

"How did…"

"Shaina told me, and Peter told her."

"Who else knows?"

"No one, unless you have told anyone else. I'm sorry, but Peter tells Shaina everything, and she tells me everything."

"I understand. And I've told Rhince and Drinian. I was going to tell all of you at some point, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I understand why you didn't."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You didn't want us to pity you."

"Very perceptive."

"Rose, of course we're going to feel sorry for you. But it won't affect the relationships we've formed with you over the past week. I know how obnoxious it is, and I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"How do you know how obnoxious it is?"

"Experience."

"How so?"

"I first came to the castle when I was 14, and Shaina was 12. It was the first year of Caspian's reign, and our parents supported him one hundred percent. But there were still many angry Telmarines out there who had formed a 'secret' society that they hoped would eventually kill Caspian. They started with those who liked him however; especially native Narnians like talking animals, dwarves, elves, etc. One night, we were taking a stroll through Lantern Waste, and five of this society's men heard us talking. Before Shain and I knew what was happening, our parents had fallen to the ground with arrows in their backs."

"Oh that's awful…how did you manage to escape?"

"I took my father's knife that he always carried and threw it at one of the Telmarines. It caused a long enough distraction for me and Shain to get a head start toward our house, but soon the Telmarines were gaining. We realized they wouldn't leave us be, so we couldn't go home. Instead, we ran to our stables, I grabbed my father's horse, hoisted Shaina up and galloped as fast as we could away from them. I had heard rumors about these men, and I knew the right thing to do would be to alert the King. When we reached Cair Paravel, I recounted the story for the council, and Caspian insisted on Shain and I staying at the castle. He was ever so kind, as were Drinian, Rhince, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Glenstorm. But all the others always used to whisper about us when they thought we couldn't hear, and give us these sympathetic looks. It was the last thing we needed; it just made us feel worse. So trust me, I know exactly how you feel."

"That's definitely not a part of your life I would have guessed. How did you get through?"

"That's a good question, so I'll ask you the same thing."

"I'm not very sure…Rama, I guess."

"Exactly. And I had Shaina, and Caspian. Not to mention all our friends now. As long as you have the love and support of your family and friends, you can survive anything."

"I could not agree more." The two friends took in their surroundings, listening to the birds singing and the waves crashing along the shoreline. "Damien, whatever happened to the Telmarine rebels?"

"They were eventually stamped out. Caspian got to it the minute he learned of it."

"Were you a part of it?"

"I lead it."

"But you were only 14!"

"Fifteen, by the time we banished them. But age makes no difference. Why, Caspian and Peter were only 13 when they lead wars and became kings. Edmund was 10."

"I had forgotten that. But is that the reason why you're one of Caspian's war generals?"

"Yes, I have been ever since."

"You and Glenstorm must be excellent friends."

"Indeed we are. He is a most loyal companion."

"I can imagine. Have you ever ridden on his back?"

"Only once, for I was mortally wounded. To ride on a centaur's back is a great honor, you know."

"Yes, Drinian told me. I've been wondering something for a while now. May I ask you?"

"Go ahead."

"Are there any social boundaries between the different species and races in Narnia?"

"Hardly any. Those that exist are only because of the days of the White Witch. Black dwarves hold grudges."

"Yes, Trumpkin told me of his friend Nikabrik."

"But no, we all tend to get along extremely well. Why do you ask?"

"It's just in Archenland there is a very large caste system, as there is in Calormen. I merely wondered."

"Nay, everyone is equal here. I'm an elf and my dearest friends are humans, centaurs, dwarves, badgers, cheetahs and mice."

"Oh I do love the mice. Peepiceek is excellent company."

"If only you had been here in the days of Reepicheep. Besides Aslan, I don't think there has ever been a better living being in the world."

"Not even me?"

"No Rhince, not even you," Damien laughed as the young man came over to join him and Rose.

"I feel so hurt," Rhince sniffed.

"You two are ridiculous," Rose laughed.

"You're one to talk," they said together.

"So what are the two of you doing out here so early in the morning?" Rhince asked.

"We were sparring. Damien won."

"I am not surprised. He is an excellent swordsman."

"Why thankyou. But I'm nowhere near the level of Peter or Edmund."

"They are quite skilled," Rose agreed. "I've sparred with Edmund before and he won four out of five matches." She smirked a bit, remembering that day.

"What is so funny?" Damien asked.

"Nothing," Rose grinned.

"Does it have anything to do with Edmund? Do tell; it is such fun learning embarrassing information about him."

"How do you learn it? He's a very private man."

"That's what makes it so fun!"

"Boys, are you plotting against my brother again?" Damien and Rhince turned around to face the newcomer, identical grins on their faces.

"Of course not, Lu," they said together. Lucy turned to Rose, who nodded.

"Poor Edmund. What he did to deserve the two of you in his life, I will never know," Lucy sighed, the hint of a smile in her blue eyes.

"Obviously something wonderful and heroic," said Rhince.

"Yes, yes. Like breaking the White Witch's wand," Damien suggested.

"Egotistical idiots," Rose muttered good-naturedly.

"Hey!"

"It's true," Lucy laughed.

"You girls are mean," Rhince pouted.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry," Rose said, emulating the voice of a concerned mother about her baby.

"Oh hush," Rhince said, still pouting.

"If he weren't so tall and built, you'd think he was a five year old," said Rose.

"I would have to agree with that."

"Damien! I thought you were on my side!"

"Sorry mate, but if you can't beat them, join them."

"What a wonderful thing for a war general to say," Rhince said wryly, and the other three burst out laughing.

"Oh I've missed you two," Lucy sighed, wiping a few tears of mirth from her eyes.

"It was much too quiet without you here, Lu," Damien agreed, and took her arm. "And we're so glad you brought Rose."

"Indeed," Rhince agreed.

"I'm glad I'm here. I feel more at home her than I ever did back home."

"That's because I wasn't there," Damien and Rhince said at the same time.

"Honestly, are they the same person?" Rose asked Lucy.

"I've wondered that myself. They always say the same thing at the same time. It's rather unnerving."

"We're just telepathic," they said together again, then Damien said,

"Lucy is right, it is kind of unnerving." A bell sounded from inside the castle, and Lucy said,

"We should head inside, I don't want to miss breakfast."

"There you all are!" Drinian exclaimed when they reached the castle. "I was just about to come find you."

"Why, is something the matter?"

"No, but after breakfast Caspian is holding a council to discuss certain matters. He fears we haven't heard the last of the Calormens, and he wants to discuss our plan of action incase he is correct."

"We will be there, you can count on it," said Damien. Drinian turned to Rose and said,

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Of course."

"Shaina and Carina won't be attending either. You can spend the day with them," Lucy suggested.

"That sounds much more fun than a council, no offense," Rose smiled.

"I agree with you. Unfortunately, I have to be there as I am a part of his council," Lucy sighed.

"Don't sound so thrilled," Drinian laughed.

"Oh good, you're here," said Peter as they entered the dining hall.

"Drinian has explained everything."

"Excellent," Caspian smiled. He got up to kiss Lucy on the cheek and pull her chair out for her.

"Thankyou darling," she said, smiling back at him.

"And suddenly I'm not hungry anymore."

"Very mature, Ed," Rose laughed quietly, being the only one who heard him.

"I'm sorry, but she's my little sister…I shouldn't have to watch her share any physical contact with any man."

"You're cute."

"Excuse me?"

"You're so protective of her—I think it's adorable."

"I am _not_ adorable. Babies are adorable. Kittens are adorable. I am a King and a warrior—I am not adorable."

"Then I'll stick with cute."

"I'm not cute!" Rose just laughed and buttered a biscuit. "You're so aggravating."

"I try."

"I'm sure." Edmund reached for a biscuit himself and noticed Rose's sword on her side. "Whom were you sparring with?"

"Damien. He beat me."

"I'm not surprised."

'Oh, thankyou so much."

"You know what I meant."

"I know," Rose laughed.

"Wait, you sparred in a dress?"

"Does it look like I'm wearing a dress to you?"

"Oh, I guess you aren't. That's a good sign."

"Yes, the pain has mostly subsided."

"Good. I worry about you."

"You shouldn't, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you shouldn't have to all the time." There was a pause as Edmund bit into a scone, and then Rose said quietly,

"Do you think if anyone found out they'd be angry?"

"What on—hold up. First, who are you planning on telling? And second, why would they be angry?"

"Well I'm not planning on telling anyone…but say someday I get married." Both of them turned a bit red and Rose continued. "And then I'm er…having…er…"

"I get the hint, go on," Edmund scowled.

"Well obviously he'll realize he isn't the only one I've er…been with, and what if he gets angry?"

"If he loves you, he'll understand," Edmund grunted. "And who are you planning on marrying, anyway?" Rose completely missed the jealous in his eyes and said,

"No one, I was just speaking hypothetically."

"I see," he said skeptically. "Oh great…"

"What is it?"

"It looks like we're about to start session. I'll see you at supper, love."

"Have fun." Edmund just glowered at her in response.

"Aren't you glad we don't have to be a part of this?" Carina asked Rose as she and Shaina took her arms.

"Very. I'm glad that the two of you don't have to go either, otherwise I'd think I'd be rather lonesome."

"Lonesome? More than half the castle isn't on Caspian's council, dear," Shaina laughed.

"Well I haven't many, only close friends."

"We shall have to remedy that, won't we Carina?"

"Oh definitely."

"Where should we go first?"

"The kitchens. Being friends with the cooks is always a good thing."

"Carina loves to eat," Shaina explained to Rose.

"Yes, I really do."

"I'm rather envious, for you can't tell at all."

"A high metabolism is a gift from Aslan," Carina grinned. "Drinian marvels at how much I can eat in one sitting."

"From the sound of it, anyone would," Rose smirked.

"That's who!" Shaina cried randomly. Carina and Rose looked at her oddly.

"What are you on about?" Rose asked.

"It's been bothering me all week…whenever you smirk, you remind me of someone and I've only just figured it out. Edmund."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't be surprised if I obtained my smirking skills from him. I never really did until I met him."

"Edmund always smirks more than he smiles. I wouldn't be surprised either."

"Really? I've always imagined Edmund to be a very jovial man."

"Edmund?" Rose and Shaina said together. "Not at all."

"That's odd. Oh, we're here!"

"She gets so excited," Rose laughed.

"Rose, I'd like to introduce Anna, Jamelia, and Bernice—the head cooks." Rose smiled at the woman, faun and beaver.

"We have heard much about you miss," the faun, Jamelia smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bernice (the beaver) added.

"The pleasure is all mine," Rose smiled. "Your food is excellent—it surpasses all I've ever tasted in Archenland.

"Thankyou miss," Anna beamed.

"Please, call me Rose."

"Of course," said Jamelia.

"We should be off," said Carina. "We're introducing her to everyone today. But I have no doubt we'll be back later."

"We shall be delighted to see you again," Bernice laughed.

"Have fun!" Jamelia added. They left the kitchens and Rose said,

"There is no other help?"

"Oh plenty, but they're clearing the breakfast dishes."

"I see. Should we offer to help?"

"I've tried," said Shaina. "But they refuse. Afterall, it is their job, and that is what they get paid to do."

"Alright," Rose sighed. "Oooh, who is _that_?"

"Oh, William…he's one of Edmund's guards," Carina sighed. "I don't normally find centaurs attractive, but…"

"Carina! You're married!" Shaina scolded.

"You almost are and you think he's beautiful as well."

"Touché. But I think every female in this castle does," Shaina laughed. "He has the most gorgeous blue eyes…and his blonde hair is just perfect…"

"A nice body, too."

"Carina!"

"What? It's true," she grinned. They passed William and he said,

"Hello, ladies."

"Hello William," Shaina and Carina said together, turning a bit pink.

"And who is your friend?"

"My name is Rose, I'm the newcomer from Archenland."

"Ah yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. King Edmund speaks very highly of you, and indeed he is correct."

"Correct about what?" William smiled a bit, and said,

"He said you are one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen, and I would have to agree."

"Coming from you, that is very kind. But I will most definitely tease Edmund about it later." William chuckled.

"Just don't mention my name." He winked and continued on his way. As soon as he was out of earshot, Carina and Shaina stared at Rose in amazement.

"How in Aslan's name did you not faint?" Carina gasped. "What a lovely compliment…and coming from _him_."

"And when he winked…" Shaina sighed.

"It takes practice," Rose laughed.

"How old did you say you were again?"

"Sixteen."

"You must have been five when you started practicing," Carina laughed.

"Wait a minute…I just realized something."

"Never a good thing," Carina whispered to Rose. Shaina ignored her and said,

"William said that Edmund called you one of the most beautiful women he's ever met."

"I wouldn't dwell on it if I were you. He was probably joking."

"Edmund doesn't joke about things like that. Infact, he rarely even talks about women," Shaina frowned. "Is there something between the two of you?"

"No," Rose sighed.

"By that sigh it sounds like you want there to be," Carina said.

"Would you like the short version or the long one?"

"Long," was the consecutive answer.

Between introductions of Rose to passerby animals, fauns, satyrs, centaurs, dryads, naiads, dwarves, elves and humans, Rose related her feelings toward Edmund and all the confusing moments between them. For example, their spar matches, the time Edmund found out her feelings, and the kiss they shared early on.

"Well one thing is for sure…I never would have guessed all that from merely watching the two of you," Carina finally said.

"I suppose that's a good thing."

"Rose, Edmund has never been the type of man to let his feelings get the best of him. But since this has been going on for a few months now, I'd warrant he won't be able to stop himself for much longer. I know he loves you, he's talked to Peter about it, and Peter tells me everything."

"That's what Lucy told me as well. And when he found out how I feel about him, he didn't deny feeling the same way."

"Does he still know you're in love with him?"

"I don't know; I haven't been acting like I am…wait, love? I never said anything about love."

"Rose dear, it's rather obvious. You just listed off all the qualities that matter to a woman in love. Those are the exact qualities I love about Drinian, and I have no doubt Shaina could say the same for Peter." Shaina nodded.

"Looks and physical strength have nothing to do with love," she said. "Well, in our three cases and Lucy's they're an added bonus, but I know that if Peter looked like…say, Trumpkin, I would still love him."

"And I would Drinian. Would you still feel the same way about Edmund?"

"Yes, I think I would."

"See? You're in love."

"Oh Aslan help me," Rose groaned, and the other two women laughed.

012345678901234567890

"I don't care if we aren't _expecting _war, the army should be trained and ready at all times!" Edmund said, banging his fist on the table.

"My brother is right, if not a tad over reacting. Many moons ago when Prince Rabadash and his army of Calormens tried to take Anvard, Aslan knows what would have happened had we not been prepared," said Lucy.

"That may be so," said one of the Minotaurs, Benjamin. "But may I remind you, Lady, that 1300 years have gone by since that time, and times have changed. That also means that you are no longer the ruler of this country; it is Caspian's choice."

"I know my place, Benjamin, how dare you accuse me of not?" Lucy snapped, rather unlike herself. "But when it comes to war, looking at past battles is always a good strategy. Shouldn't you know this if you're so high and mighty with war plans as you claim to be?"

"Silence," Caspian said loudly, trying to hide his laughter. Lucy always looked rather comical when she was angry.

"Benjamin, you are correct in saying that Caspian has the choice of whether or not we should train the army back up, or leave it as it is. But the council also has a chance to vote on the subject," said Peepiceek.

"A ridiculous law in my opinion," Benjamin scowled.

"Of course _you_ would think so, Edmund made it," Rhince muttered.

"Those in favor of building up the army?" Caspian asked loudly. Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Rhince, Drinian, Glenstorm, Damien, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, the cheetahs, bears, mice, and birds all raised their hands, paws, wings, etc. "Those in favor of letting the army stay as it is?" Benjamin, a few of his friends, the other dwarves and a fox raised their hands (paws, etc.) "I also favor we build up the army. It is always good to be prepared, especially when the Calormens have been acting as rash as they have been. I should never have been so careless to let it weaken in the first place."

"It is not as weak as you think, Sire," said Glenstorm. "But I will not lie in saying much could be done to improve."

"Than it shall be so."

012345678901234567890

"Goodness, how long do these councils normally last?" Rose asked much later that day. It was nearly 9:00 in the evening, and still there was no sign of their friends.

"Normally not long. My guess is that Benjamin is causing problems," Shaina sighed.

"Who is Benjamin?"

"He's one of the Minotaurs, and he's rather obnoxious. He isn't very fond of Peter, Lucy and Edmund because they were the ones that got rid of the White Witch. So when they have council, he always argues with them and tries to get Caspian to expel them from the council."

"Of course, Caspian would expel Benjamin before he expels the Pevensies," Carina added. "Benjamin just chooses not to look at it that way."

"Benjamin knew the White Witch?"

"Oh no, only his ancestors. In those days the Minotaurs supported her."

"I see."

"Good, here they come."

"Please?" Edmund scowled, and Peter glared at him.

"No!"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Lucy sighed, rather exhausted.

"Edmund wants to hang Benjamin from the highest tower and leave him over night," Peter scowled.

"I'll help," she glowered.

"This isn't good, Lucy never gets angry," Shaina said nervously, biting her lip.

"You might want to stay clear of them at the moment," Drinian whispered to the three of them. "They're rather perturbed."

"I can see that," Rose frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Many good decisions were made, and they approve. Benjamin has just been aggravating them for twelve hours, and they are not happy at all."

"Why did it take so long?" Carina asked, and Drinian put his arm around her.

"Just many things needed to be discussed. We haven't had council in over four months what with Caspian being gone. But right now, I need to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"I think I'll join you, as I haven't talked to you hardly at all today," Carina said, and Drinian kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight you two, I had fun."

"So did we," they grinned.

"What did the three of you do?" Drinian asked, and Carina just smiled.

" We talked, and introduced Rose to everyone. It was fun."

"I wish I could have been there, that sounds much more fun than what I did today."

"How about I make it up to you?" Carina said with a mischievous grin.

"Hm…I think I like the sound of that," he grinned back, and they vanished up the staircase.

"That wasn't awkward," Rhince snorted. Shaina and Rose just looked at him. "I'm sorry, he's like my brother…how would you like it if you saw Damien with a woman in a situation like that?" he asked Shaina.

"Okay yes, that would be awkward."

"I bet this will be some of the best they have ever had," Rhince said.

"Rhince!" Shaina scolded.

"Now _this _is awkward," Rose shuttered.

"What? All I'm saying is since Drinian is so stressed…"

"Ok please stop," Shaina cringed.

"Sorry," Rhince said, throwing his hands in the air. "Lucky man has somewhere to release…" he paused and looked at Rose. "Rose?"

"Oh that's revolting," she grimaced.

"I was just kidding," he grinned, and slung his arm around her shoulder. "I want some food, would you care to accompany me?"

"Why not?" Rose shrugged. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Please, oh please stay away from the topic we were just discussing."

"I will be much obliged," he laughed. They walked off and Edmund turned to Shaina, a frown clearly visible in his weary eyes.

"Why are they going off alone?" he asked suspiciously.

"They are getting some food," Shaina said, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Edmund was being. "Relax, you don't need to be envious."

"I am not envious," he grunted.

"Yes, okay, whatever you say."

"I don't need this right now," he sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"What's wrong with him now?" Peter asked tiredly, slipping his hand through Shaina's.

"He's paranoid because Rhince and Rose just went off alone."

"Oh Ed…he needs to learn she won't wait around for him forever," Peter sighed.

"Yes, she is rather tired of it. She explained their entire situation to Carina and me today. It doesn't sound good."

"It really isn't. Edmund is being a blockhead, as usual."

"Peter, stop calling Edmund names," Lucy yawned, and almost fell over backward. Damien caught her though, and set her on her feet.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep," he chuckled. "Come, I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay," she said, yawning again. "Wait, I need to say goodnight to…"

"I'll send him up to your room when he comes out," Peter assured her.

"Are you sure you will be up?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I want to make wedding plans."

"You do?" Shaina asked, surprised.

"Yes. It sounds fun."

"What happened to you in there?" she laughed.

"I just want to be with you for a while. And the last time we started discussing wedding plans, it was rather entertaining."

"Well I will be happy to assist you," she smiled. "We'll see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight," Lucy smiled dreamily.

"Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" Damien asked as they neared the stairs.

"I can walk." She tripped up the first few stairs. "Or not." Lucy looked up at Damien with big puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll carry you," he laughed. "What would you do without me?"

"Sleep on the stairs." He laughed again and carried her up to her room. "Thankyou, Damien."

"Of course."

"Will you stay with me until Caspian comes up? I don't want to fall asleep."

"Okay." He set her on her bed, and sat down in an armchair.

"So Shaina told me you met a woman."

"Yes, yes I did. I don't think I am going to court her though."

"Why ever not?"

'She isn't you,' he thought. "I just can't imagine the courtship going very far."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you didn't make that decision."

"I know I just—Caspian!"

"Peter told me you didn't want to go to bed without saying goodnight. Thankyou Damien."

"Of course," Damien smiled at them. "Goodnight." He left the room, and closed the door quietly. 'Caspian, you are a very lucky man.'

"I'm sorry Benjamin was being so aggravating today."

"It isn't your fault," she said.

"I know, but I hate seeing you angry."

"Oh please, you think it's rather funny."

"Well yes, but I hate it at the same time. You seem exhausted though, so I'll just say goodnight and leave."

"Alright, goodnight darling."

"I love you," he smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

* * *

**And it's done! Once again I'm sorry for the length, but I wanted to establish all the new relationships Rose has formed. And I also wanted to establish Rhince's, Damien's, Carina's and Drinian's characters more, since they become a larger part of the story. Yes, yes I know Damien has feelings for Lucy, I felt that in my earlier chapter he always has. The result of this will come later, but do not worry, Lucy doesn't leave Caspian for Damien. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and if I'm not mistaken, that's the one with Peter and Shaina's wedding.**


	24. Carasaul of Life

**R&R!!**

Chapter 24~Carasaul of Life

Three months passed from Caspian's council, and they almost flew by. Wedding plans were made, engagement proposals were thought of, spar matches took place along with many horseback rides and days at the beach. Shaina became bigger with each day, and Rose and Edmund continued to fall deeper in love, even though they both kept trying to hide it from each other.

However, these peaceful three months came to an end on the day of Shaina and Peter's wedding. The day before would be the last normal day of their lives.

"Goodnight everyone. We'll see you tomorrow morning," Lucy smiled, waving good-bye to the rest of the bridesmaids and Shaina.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow," Shaina beamed. Lucy laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight dear. Goodnight Rose."

"Night!" Lucy and Rose left the room and sighed in relief.

"There was too much estrogen in that room for comfort," Rose said, and Lucy laughed. "I love them all dearly, but…"

"I know what you mean. Let's be off; we need to check on the boys before we go to bed. Make sure they aren't making any mischief."

"Them? Make mischief? Never."

"Especially with Damien and Rhince in the same room."

"I just had this image of those two telling Glenstorm to stop making a ruckus."

"I think there is a better chance of Peter eloping with Jacinda than that." Lucy knocked on the door and Trumpkin opened it.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Probably making sure we're behaving ourselves," Rhince said with a wink.

"You know us too well darling," Rose laughed, and sat down in front of him, her back resting on his legs. She didn't notice the jealous glare Rhince was receiving from a pair of blue eyes on the opposite end of the room.

"And I bet you were tired of being around so many women," Caspian added, and kissed the top of Lucy's head.

"Are men psychic?" she asked Rose.

"No, women are just easy to read," Drinian shrugged. "Well, Lucy is anyway. Rose is rather difficult."

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment."

"So how is Peter holding up?" Lucy asked, and Edmund said,

"He's so happy it's rather annoying."

"That's about Shaina's status as well. Where is he, anyway?"

"Well you see, Peter drank my last bit of wine, so I killed him," Edmund said sarcastically. "Do you think that was wrong?"

"Why is he so bitter today?" Rhince whispered to Rose.

"It probably has something to do with the wedding. He's never been one to be happy about the thought of love." Rhince noticed the expression on Rose's face and said,

"Oh darling, I'm sure he shall come around soon. And if he doesn't, I shall make him. You have my word." Rose laughed and crossed the room over to Edmund.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. You're awfully bitter and it's rather unlike you."

"Don't worry about me."

"Why not? You do it to me."

"That's because I have to. I can take care of myself."

"And I can't?" Rose asked, obviously offended.

"I'm sorry love, that isn't what I meant…" Edmund sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Alright, you're coming with me," Rose said, and got up, pulling Edmund along out into the hall.

"Goodness, what was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Part of me doesn't want to know," said Damien. "Oh, and Lu, Peter went to bed. He was almost fainting he was so excited."

"I'm going to go check on him then."

"Have you notice how much women worry about men?" Trumpkin said

"Well we're all rather protective of them too," said Damien. "Look at Lucy and Shaina and Rose… "

"Yes, and they hate it," Drinian pointed out.

"Maybe we should stop," Rhince suggested. Caspian rolled his eyes and said,

"We can't just stop. It's in our natures." Damien laughed, and caught Glenstorm out of the corner of his eye staring out at the sky.

"Glenstorm, is something the matter? You haven't spoken all evening," Damien said quietly, joining the centaur at the window.

"Dark times lie ahead, my dear friend. I fear for Narnia." Glenstorm turned away from the stars and said, "I must bid you all goodnight. I shall see you in the morning." He bowed and left the room, passing Edmund and Rose on the way.

"Ok Ed, will you just tell me what is wrong? I hate seeing you upset."

"I'm not upset…"

"You know, for a politician and a diplomat, you are horrible at lying."

"Only to you and Lucy."

"That doesn't matter. What is wrong?"

'Hm…what is wrong. Maybe the fact you're in love with Rhince and not me? Maybe it's the fact I waited too long and lost you because of my stupid pride? Or maybe it's because I'm so completely in love with you and I can't have you?'

'But you can have me Ed…I love you too.'

'Of course you don't.' But Edmund crashed his lips against hers anyway, with such passion she felt as if she'd melt right there on the floor. He ran his hands through her curly hair and down to the tie of her tunic.

'Oh Ed…' Rose moaned, and he began kissing her neck while sliding off…

"Ed. Edmund!"

"Wh-what?"

"You had this awfully blank look on your face and you completely zoned out on me. What in the Lion's Mane were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing. I need to go to bed. Goodnight love." He kissed the top of her head and walked off.

"I hate love. I hate men," Rose whined to herself and sunk down.

"I take offense to that," Damien chuckled as he sat down next to her.

"Why are you out here?"

"I needed some quiet to clear my thoughts."

"I see."

"Did you find out what the problem is?"

"No."

"If I know Edmund I bet he thinks you have feelings for Rhince."

"What? Why would he think that? And why would he care?"

"Because you and Rhince are always together, and he cares because he's completely smitten with you."

"Smitten?"

"It's a good word."

"Maybe in your own special world." Damien chuckled and put his arm around her. The door opened and Lucy and Caspian walked out.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Caspian asked, and Lucy smiled slyly.

"I would like that very much," she said with a wink. Caspian raised an eyebrow and kissed her lightly.

"By the sounds of this I'm going to be doing more than just walking."

"Much more," Lucy grinned, pulling him down for another kiss. They ran off, completely oblivious to Rose and Damien. Damien just sank into the floor and groaned.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked sympathetically.

"No," he sighed. She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped. She loves him. And as long as she is happy, I don't want to stand in the way."

"That has to be one of the sweetest things ever said by a man."

"I mean it."

"I know."

012345678901234567890

"I am not a fan of this," Lucy grumbled the next morning as she let Rose tie the ties of her corset.

"You aren't? Atleast the maid of honor dress is blue. I have to wear pink!"

"It goes ever so wonderfully with your hair," Carina joked, and Rose stuck her tongue out at her.

"And I guess dresses don't matter…what matters is two people we love are getting married today," said Lucy.

"I could not agree more," Elizabeth, a dryad, said. A beaver noticed Rose tying the laces of Lucy's corset and hobbled over.

"Oh dear, you're doing it all wrong," Olga said. "Let me." Rose stepped aside and allowed Olga to handle the corset.

"Is she always like that?" Rose whispered to Julia, and the squirrel nodded.

"Never get on her bad side. Or Arianna's for that matter. She is Glenstorm's wife, so things can end badly."

"I see."

"I AM GETTING MARRIED!"

"Morning Shain," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Oh dear, you look absolutely breathtaking," Olga tittered.

"I could not agree more," Caspian said, entering the room and kissing Shaina on the cheek. "We have to go down to the chapel now."

"We'll be right down," Carina assured him. The woman was true to her word, and in ten minutes time Lucy was lined up with Edmund, Rose with Rhince, Carina with Drinian, Arianna with Glenstorm, Elizabeth with Caspian, Olga with Trufflehunter, and Julia with Trumpkin.

The music began and Lucy and Edmund made their way down the aisle. Peter was already standing at the altar, a large smile aluminating his handsome face.

Once all the bridesmaids and groomsmen reached the altar, Shaina and Damien began to walk down the aisle. The look on Peter's face when he saw her was of pure joy. Not a hint of nervousness could be found in either of them; all that could be seen was the love they felt for each other.

"You look beautiful," Peter said softly after Damien put Shaina's hand in Peter's.

"So do you," Shaina beamed.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The door burst open and Skyen the raven flew in, an urgent look on his face. Everyone but the priest noticed this, and so against their will Peter and Shaina became rather fidgety and impatient as the priest took his time saying the blessings very slowly. An hour later the vows had been taken, and Peter kissed Shaina to seal their marriage. He took her hand, they smiled at each other, and then turned to Skyen.

"Your majesties, I have grave news," Skyen said as he flew to the front.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"Calormen has declared war on Narnia."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, and the cliffy ;) Don't worry, Chapter 25 will be up very soon. Most likely tomorrow or Sunday. Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think please!!! **


	25. Get Out Of This Alive

**Read and Review please!!!**

Chapter 25~Get Out of This Alive

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Our country's freedom is at stake. We must attend to it at once."

"I love you," Peter said, and kissed his wife fiercely. "I shall make it up to you, I promise." A few minutes later a number of people, animals, centaurs and other creatures were assembled in the council room.

"We have to accept," Edmund said at once. "If we don't…"

"I know," Peter said shortly. "And of course we have to go there."

"Damien and I will ready the troops, Sire," Glenstorm said.

"Leave one here incase of surprise attack while we're away," Caspian instructed.

"Good idea," Peter said.

"I have them from time to time." Damien and Glenstorm left the room, and Trumpkin said,

"We must alert Archenland. Where is Skyen?"

"I am here. What do you need me to do?"

"Alert Archenland of this. They shall come to our aid, as will the Lone Islanders. Galma too."

"Terebinthia?"

"Nay, they are with Calormen ever since we ended the slave trade. As are the Seven Isles. Their reinforcements shall arrive much faster too; they knew war was coming."

"I hate Calormen," Edmund mumbled, and Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "We leave tonight."

"Lucy, Rose, I trust you will take care of Carina and—"

"Hold on," Lucy said, standing up. "Rose and I are coming with you."

"I should say not," Peter frowned. "What if—"

"I don't care about what ifs, Peter. We are not going to be left behind."

"If Calormen comes to Narnia, we need you here."

"And if they don't, then you are down two swordsmen."

"Lu I swear I am not trying to be sexist; we need a ruler here."

"But—"

"You aren't coming." Lucy glared at Peter and stormed out of the room. He sighed and turned to Rose. "You aren't mad?"

"Oh, very. I'm just experienced at holding my temper."

"I don't want…"

"I know. But we don't want any of you dying and do you see us putting our feet down and telling you you're not allowed to come?" Edmund stood up and took Rose's hand.

"I agree with Rose."

"_What_?"

"It isn't our job to protect you," Edmund said to her. "You have been telling me that all along. It is our job to stand by you." If Rose didn't know the consequences she would have kissed him right then and there. As it was, she contented herself by squeezing his hand. He blushed and let go.

"All in favor of Rose say aye," Edmund said. Only Rhince and Arianna responded.

"I'm sorry," said Peter. Rose nodded and left the room, trying to find Lucy. She finally found her in the treasury, staring at a portrait of Aslan.

"Did they change their minds?"

"No. Only Edmund, Arianna and Rhince sided with us."

"I am sure Damien would have if he had not left to summon the troops."

"Well it is too late now."

"I love Peter dearly, but sometimes…I can't believe this. I am not saying that war is fun—I know it's a very serious matter and no one should be happy to be a part of one. But this is my country; this is my home. I should have the same right to fight for it just as any man does."

"Then why don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We should go anyway. Shaina is High Queen; she will be fine without us. No one will know. If we dress in armor and hide our hair, no one will be able to tell the difference."

"Edmund would, and probably Peter and Caspian."

"We just stay as far away from them as possible. Lucy, I haven't lived here long, but I would rather die fighting for Narnia than staying at home, praying that Edmund and Rhince and Peter and Caspian and all them are all right."

"You're right." Lucy turned around, and reached into her trunk. She pulled out her cordial, and the small dagger she had been given by Father Christmas so many years ago. She then took two swords off of the wall and threw one to Rose. She caught it, and the two women sheathed their weapons.

"We need to find Shaina," said Lucy.

"We need to find armor."

012345678901234567890

"Please Shaina, it's for Narnia!"

"I don't know you two, going behind Peter's back like this…"

"He will never know," Rose piped up. "And if he does, blame it on us entirely."

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I will do it. And if Peter finds out, it will be all over for the two of you, you know that, right?"

"Yes. But we are doing the right thing."

"I suppose so," Shaina sighed, not really believing what she was agreeing to. "Oh what kind of mother will I make?"

"One that her children love just as much as we do," Lucy said, and kissed Shaina on the cheek. "Thankyou. I love you, I hope you know that."

"Yes, I do. Now go before I change my mind."

"We're leaving," Rose said, and got up to leave but not before she gave Shaina a quick hug.

"Oh and by the way…please, please be careful. If anything should happen to you, I should be desolate without you two."

"You can count on us," said Lucy, and they left the room.

A few hours later the two girls were gathered in front of the harbor with thousands of other soldiers who were boarding the ships. There were ten large ships, fifteen small ones, and more were to be coming later.

"Whatever we do, we cannot be on the same one as Peter," said Rose.

"Or Caspian. He will recognize me in an instant."

"Wait a minute…I don't think we can choose."

"Oh dear, that isn't good."

"It could be all over."

"That large galleon over there please," William, one of the centaurs said to the two girls. He pointed at one of the largest ships and they made their way toward it.

"I don't see Peter."

"Or Caspian."

"Or anyone else that disagreed with us."

"That is a good sign." They made their way to the bow of the ship and sat down in a corner.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rose said.

"Neither can I." The two girls froze at the sound of a voice all too farmiliar with them.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short and I'm sorry. The next one should be better. Please oh please review--I'd like to know what you think!**


	26. Here For The Party

Chapter 26~ Here For The Party

"204, 206, 208…hold on a second," Edmund frowned, peering at the last two soldiers boarding the ship he was on. "Oh Aslan, I cannot believe this. Well, maybe I can, but…" he instantly followed the red hair peaking out of one of the soldier's helmets, and he finally heard one of them say,

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"Neither can I," Edmund said, standing with his arms folded and looking down at Lucy and Rose. The two girls froze, and then slowly turned around. Edmund wanted to laugh, yell at them, and walk away all at the same time.

"We aren't leaving," Lucy said defiantly.

"Your are if I have something to say about it."

"I thought you were on our side!" Rose said.

"I am. But I am not going to go against the High King's orders. It is not my place to allow you to come."

"You are king of this country as well," Rose pointed out. "You have plenty of authority."

"That doesn't matter. We shouldn't have to be 'allowed' to do anything!"

"Lu, you know when Peter…"

"I don't _care_ that he is High King! I love this country just as much as Caspian, and Peter, and you. This is my country; my home, and I would die fighting for it to keep our freedom! I used to go into battle with you all the time. Why is it different now?" Edmund looked down at the ground, but Lucy forced his head up. "Why?"

"Because…because we already lost one sister. We don't want to lose you too." Lucy smiled sadly and said,

"Susan is still alive."

"Not the Susan we know."

"You aren't going to lose me, Ed."

"No one can promise that in time of war."

"Edmund, I am Queen of this country. I deserve to fight for it!" Lucy said in exasperation, her blonde hair spilling out from under her helmet, and her blue eyes ablaze. She was indeed Queen Lucy the Valiant.

"If you feel you must fight, than you should," Edmund finally said after a few minutes of the two siblings staring at each other in silence. "However, you are to stay with the archers."

"As long as I can help my country win this war, I will do whatever is needed."

"Edmund…I can't shoot an arrow to save my life. You know that," Rose said.

"You are not under my protection. As much as I would like to send you back to the castle, I, nor Peter, nor Caspian have the right to do so."

"But you are Kings."

"We are Kings of Narnia. And you are technically still a citizen of Archenland. It would be a violation of the law if we forbade you to come."

"I knew you were always good at the legal system for a reason," Rose beamed. "Thankyou."

"I should never have made that law," Edmund mumbled. "But I was 12. What did I know?" He looked back at the two girls and continued. "Keep yourselves hidden behind your armor at all times. If Peter finds out, I don't want to face his wrath, and I am positive you wouldn't either."

"It shall be done, I promise," said Lucy.

"And if either of you get hurt or die, I will bring you back to life so I can kill you myself for dying in the first place."

"That doesn't sound like a well thought out plan, but we promise to come back alive."

"No one can promise that in time of war," Edmund said again. "Now go below deck before people begin to suspect you." The girls nodded and hurried below deck.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Rose asked, beginning to second-guess her idea they were now executing.

"Definitely. Narnia needs us, and I won't let her down."

0123456789012345678901234567890

"Sire, are you alright? You look awfully pale," Arianna said quietly, joining Caspian at the side of the ship they were both on.

"I have this horrid feeling about Lucy…like she is in great danger. Do you think the Calormens will invade Narnia while we are gone?"

"No, Sire. I believe they will want to have as many troops in Calormen as possible to try and defeat us."

"I must be paranoid then."

"You should retire soon, Sire. Morning will dawn early." Arianna bowed and left Caspian to stand alone.

"Please, Aslan," he whispered. "Please let her be all right. If anything happen to her…I can't imagine what I would do. Keep her safe. Narnia needs her. I need her. I love her more than anything." Caspian closed his eyes and felt a warm, delicious smelling breeze blow gently on his face, even though the night air was chilly. Reassured, he retired to his cabin where he soon fell asleep and dreamt of Lucy the entire night.

012345678901234567890

"Is there anything I can do for you, my liege?" Raul asked softly.

"No, thankyou. I must work," Peter said, rather distracted. The tiger nodded, bowed, and left. "Oh where is Edmund when I need him?" Peter threw his hands up in the air in frustration, looking at the battle plans he had laid out in disgust. "No wonder Aslan had all four of us reign together. I would have been lost without Edmund." Peter gripped his blonde hair and sighed in exasperation. "Now how strong would the Calormen army be compared to ours?"

"Larger, but not as strong." Peter jerked up and looked at Rhince.

"What are you doing here?"

"Raul said you were rather frustrated, so I let Charles take control of the boat, and I came to help." Rhince took a seat across from Peter.

"So they are larger in numbers but not in strength?"

"Yes. They care more for size, whereas we care more for quality."

"Things haven't changed much in the past 1300 years. However, their allies will arrive sooner than ours. That could be an issue."

"We'll have to stop them when they arrive, then."

"And how do we suggest we do that?"

"Surprise attack, of course."

"It is too risky. I'd rather the entire army be fighting together than to be split up."

"Peter, we're going to have to take risks if we want to win this war."

"Even so, we don't want any suicide missions."

"Touché," Rhince sighed. After five minutes or so he said, "Peter, you need to sleep. We have been at sea all night and all day, and you haven't slept a wink."

"I can't, I am too worried."

"About what?"

"This war. Archenland, the Lone Islanders, and Galma reaching us in time. Narnia's freedom. Shaina's safety. Lucy's safety." Peter sighed and looked at Rhince with weary eyes. "Do you think I was wrong for making her and Rose stay home?"

"Yes," Rhince said simply." They are both skilled swordsmen, and Lucy is a skilled archer. Not to mention Lucy would have had her cordial to help the wounded. They could have helped us."

"We needed someone to stay home and keep the country safe…"

"You realize Shaina is High Queen now, do you not?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Even so, I couldn't live with myself if I knowingly put Lucy into danger." Rhince's eyes widened at the word 'knowingly'.

'They wouldn't, would they?' he thought. 'No, that isn't the sort of thing Lucy would do…Rose maybe, but not Lucy…'

"Should we have the giants attack from the front of all lines?"

"Definitely. They will shield the arrows, and they won't be killed by them."

"And the cats should come from the front. If I know Calormen they will have the cavalry first…"

012345678901234567890

Five nights later the thousands of Narnians were gathered in the woods surrounding the fields of Sillah. The fields were where the battle would be partaking, and the woods were the only place where the Narnians could retreat. There were no villages or towns for miles, and the Calormens already had their flag flying from the fortress on the field. (Peepiceek and his mice had gone to see before they risked the Calormens seeing the Narnian army.)

Things were not looking good for the Narnians. Not only did they not have shelter, but the wind had picked up and storm clouds were gathering over the night sky. The Calormen army was indeed very large, and the Narnians hopes of defeating them were slim. No one slept well that night: especially Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Glenstorm, Damien, Arianna, Raul, Peepiceek and the Giant Rumblepuffin. They were the leaders of the army, and so stayed up late into the night discussing the battle plans.

"Edmund, Peter and I will have to meet Valdis, and his brothers Xavier and Haidar in the center fields," Caspian said in a low voice. "Their army will already be in the fields, but away from the Princes. Therefore our army must remain on the edges and far away from the three of us." There were murmurs of agreement and Caspian continued. "The cats will attack from front center—the cavalry will be first in line for the Calormens."

"How do we know all this?" the giant asked in a poor excuse for a whisper.

"My ten mice and I dropped in on the Calormens plans this afternoon," Peepiceek said with a small bow. "I thought it cheating, but we do need to get the formations figured out. Continue, Your Highness." Caspian bit back a laugh and continued.

"My troops will come from the left front, and Peter's from the right front. Edmund's, yours will come from straight left." Edmund nodded and Caspian went on. "Peepiceek, your troops of fauns, satyrs, dryads, naiads and animals will approach from the back center to throw off the foot soldiers."

"I will make sure of it, Your Highness," Peepiceek said with another bow.

"Glenstorm, your army will approach from the back right. Damien's, yours from the back left. Arianna, there are hills on the on the straight right side of the fields. You will take the archers there for higher ground, but stay behind the hills. It will confuse the Calormens." Arianna nodded and Peter said,

"Rumblepuffin, your job is very important. You and your fellow giants will be in front of all the troops so as to protect our side from the arrows. Crush anyone in your path."

"Yes, My Liege. I won't fail you."

"I have no doubt of it." The giant smiled proudly and Edmund took a deep breath.

"I think we are ready," he said.

"We're going to have to be," Damien said solemnly. "As for now, we should try and get a little rest. The battle begins at dawn." The group broke up, and Edmund immediately sought out Lucy and Rose.

"Is everything all set?" Lucy asked quietly, and he nodded.

"We head at dawn. You go to the hills. Rose, you go from back left. That is Damien's troop, but also the safest point."

"I will. Are there any others besides him who might recognize me?"

"Drinian and Rhince, but that is all." Edmund turned to Lucy. "I know I won't have any other chance to talk to you, so be careful, Lu. I love you."

"I love you too, Ed. And you had better do the same." Edmund hugged her tightly, and Rose began to think he wouldn't let her go until he turned to Rose.

'She has never looked more beautiful,' he thought to himself. Red curls were tumbling out from under her helmet, and her green eyes were ablaze with determination. No fear or worry was evident in her face. Her jaw was set, and her head was held high. Edmund wanted more than anything to kiss her right then, and to tell her how much he loved her and how important she was to him…all the feelings that had built up inside him over the past few months, but he wouldn't let himself.

"Be safe," he finally said.

"You too." Edmund squeezed her hand and walked away.

"I was hoping for a romantic scene, but Edmund's always been one to disappoint in that area," Lucy sighed.

"Trust me, I was hoping for it too. That might be the last time I ever see him."

"Oh Rose, don't think like that…"

"Lucy, if anything happens to either of us, I just wanted to say I am so glad you became a part of my life. You are the most important person to me—I owe my happiness to you. Aslan knows where I would be if it weren't for you."

"I love you too dear. You are practically another sister to me, and I am also glad you became a part of my life." A soft rain began to fall, which hid their tears from the others, and they hugged each other tightly.

012345678901234567890

The first rays of light peeked out from behind the storm clouds as the Narnians marched onto the fields. All they saw was the massive army behind the three princes, but Edmund, Peter and Caspian only had eyes for Valdis, Xavier, and Haidar.

Peter knew the Calormen princes were thinking how small the Narnian army was, but they couldn't see over half of it. They were still in the woods, waiting for the signal to attack. He couldn't wait for the reactions of the Calormens when they realized they had underestimated the Narnians.

Edmund, Peter and Caspian all nodded at each other and began to walk toward the middle of the fields. Dark hair whipped around Caspian and Edmund's faces, and blonde fell into Peter's from the strong wind blowing around them, but they took no notice. Their armor clinked from the light sheets of rain falling down, but they took no notice. All they focused on were the enemy's faces.

Valdis' eyes were mocking and his face was full of cruel amusement. Xavier looked bored, and Haidar was in disbelief at how pitiful the Narnian army looked compared to theirs.

Peter's face was fierce, and his dark brown eyes were full of contempt. Caspian's face was brave, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Edmund's normally hollow dark blue eyes were full of pure loathing, and his dark hair fell into them. He didn't care, though. Nothing distracted him from Valdis.

They reached the Calormens, and the Narnian Kings drew their swords. The metal rang out on the fields, and the Calormen princes followed suit.

Then, all was still. The Kings and Princes stared each other down until out of nowhere, an arrow flew from the Calormen side and into a foot soldier of Peter's troop.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter cried, and pointed his sword forward. The trumpets rang shrilly, and the battle began.

**

* * *

**

**Cue Narnia music!** **Put that last scene to the music that is played during the battle scene in LWW, and it will give you chills! I was trying to make it as suspenseful as possible, but at the same time tried to make the guys seem really hot. I just kinda thought they should be in a scene like that. Call me shallow, I don't care. I will try and update soon, but December is reallly busy for me. REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.**


	27. The Battle

Chapter 27~ The Battle

Boots stamped, swords clashed, knives struck, arrows flew—the fields of Sillah were alive with the sound of battle. The Calormens and the Narnians had been at it for two days, retreating only during the nights. Every warrior was exhausted, to say the least. It didn't stop them from fighting though.

"Take that!" Rose cried, withdrew her sword from a Calormen's stomach, and met another Calormen's sword in mid air.

Up above her, Lucy was firing arrows right and left, not a scratch on her. The Calormens knew where the archers were by now, but Caspian's troops had the hills surrounded. Lucy often saw him, since she was stationed on the smallest hill. She wished to go down and fight by his side, but she didn't dare go against Edmund's orders.

Caspian, though he tried to focus on the enemy, constantly thought of Lucy. He believed her to be safe in Narnia, and of that he was glad, but he missed her terribly and wanted her at his side as well.

Peter, who was much better at focusing, kept his mind only on battle, even though he desperately wanted to think of his wife, siblings, and friends. As he struck another Calormen down, he lost control of his thoughts and began to wonder when Terebinthia would arrive to help the Calormens.

Edmund was barely tired, but very worried. He had continuos visions of his siblings and friends lying dead on the battlefield, especially Rose and Lucy. He never stopped to rest though; his sword was constantly moving along with his feet.

Damien and Drinian were exhausted, but it didn't stop them from fighting as hard as they could. They fought fiercely, hoping the battle would end soon. They knew it wouldn't; the Calormens and the Narnians weren't relenting.

Rhince, like Peter only had a mind for his sword and where it went unless a fellow soldier went down beside him. If they were alive, he would help them up, and as he held out his hand to a certain soldier, he was shocked to see whose face was under the helmet.

"_Rose_?" he gasped.

"Sh!" she hissed, and drove her sword into a nearby Calormen. "Where is Damien?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You two are inseparable—"

"People tend to get separated in war. What are you doing here!"

"That doesn't matter. I was pushed back into the woods, and I saw the Terebinthian ships. We will never win this war if they come this far ahead of Archenland. We need to do something."

"Into the woods!" Rhince ordered, and they fought their way well into the trees. "How many ships?"

"Ten atleast."

"Any word from Archenland?"

"Last night Skyen alerted Edmund that Archenland will be arriving tonight if all goes according to plan."

"We need to buy us some time, then."

"What are we going to do?"

"Lessen the Terebinthian army."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Are you alright with danger?"

"Always."

"Then it's simple. Here is what we do."

012345678901234567890

'Caspian's army is getting smaller,' Lucy frowned, keeping one eye on her suitor's troops below her. One of her arrows hit a Calormen in the neck. "That isn't good…oh good man, Damien. Hold on; don't bring that many men over to help! Good, that's better…just enough to—hello!' She felt a hand grab her around the neck, but she twisted around and punched whoever it was in the nose.

"They got through!" one of the archers shouted, and 200 or so Calormens came racing up the hill. Lucy drew her sword and swung it at the nearest Calormen. Arrows whizzed by her, and many of the enemy stumbled to the ground. She saw part of Caspian's and Damien's troops break away to help the archers since more Calormens began to flood the hills.

"Hurry Caspian…we need you."

012345678901234567890

"How much longer?" Rama asked impatiently.

"Twelve more hours. We'll arrive by nightfall."

"The ships can't go any faster?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire."

"Hopefully they will hold out until we get there."

"Narnia has other alliances."

"But we're the closest to Calormen. Oh Aslan, help us get there in time…" Rama grabbed the rail of the ship and looked down into the water as if expecting to see Aslan there.

He did. Not for long, but the lion's face appeared in the water for about a second until it vanished again.

012345678901234567890

"Rhince, this is suicide."

"It's the only way. We can't draw the others away; there won't be enough to keep the Calormens off. Shhhh here they come." Rose and Rhince hid themselves in the bushes as they watched hundreds of Terebinthians march by. When the line ended, the two Narnians snuck in back. They silently killed the last two soldiers in the line, and dragged them into the bushes.

"This one is smaller, take his armor," Rhince instructed. Rose nodded, and they swiftly changed from their bright Narnian colors and armor into the dreary ones of the Terebinthians. "Hurry, we need to catch up to them." They tiptoed silently to the end of the line again, and they nodded at each other. Terebinthians began to fall two by two, something unnoticed by the soldiers ahead. No one ever looked back—the generals would yell at them.

'Thank Aslan their army is so strict,' Rhince thought to himself. 'Of course, it's only a matter of time until we're caught…'

012345678901234567890

Caspian slashed his sword into the side of another Calormen, and yet another one fell to the ground. He didn't even know where he was anymore. He fought blindly, aiming his sword at whatever black color he saw. He knew red was Narnian. Anything else, he lunged at.

The next man he met was much larger than himself: atleast seven feet tall. The large Calormen leered at him, and their swords met. It wasn't long before Caspian was thrown backward, but a soldier near him helped him onto his feet. Caspian quickly resumed his fight with the man, but he noticed the helpful soldier stayed with him to help him fight. It was a matter of seconds before the large man was dead, and Caspian turned to the good-hearted soldier.

"LUCY!" he cried.

"I'm sorry!" she cried back, stabbing yet another Calormen. "I know I'm not supposed to be here."

"You're most certainly not! How? Why?" Two men were struck down.

"Rose and I stowed away and—"

"Rose too? Watch out!" Lucy turned her head and stabbed her attacker.

"She's with Damien—Caspian, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what about you? Are you hurt?"

"Only a scratch on one arm." Five more men fell to the ground. "I didn't want you to find out I was here, but I saw you fall and I needed to help you…" Caspian wanted to grab her and kiss her right there than anything else in the world, but he knew he couldn't.

"Does Peter know?"

"No! And I would appreciate it if he never found out!"

"Lu…"

"Caspian!" He turned and punched his attacker square in the jaw. He began to get jostled away from Lucy. "Don't leave!" she cried, even though she knew it was no use.

"Be safe, Lu! I love you!" he called back.

"I love you too!" she cried, and he was lost in the crowd of soldiers.

"Oh how sweet," one of the enemy jeered. Lucy recognized him as one of the men who had attacked the Narnians during Araminta's stay at Cair Paravel. "Young love…it's too bad it has to end."

"It won't if I have anything to say about it," Lucy snarled, and the man was engaged in a full out sword fight with the much younger, smaller girl, who was beating him senseless. He was dead within minutes, and she turned to yet another Calormen.

012345678901234567890

"How many down?" Rose whispered to Rhince.

"234…6." He nodded and they ducked behind the bushes.

"It's a miracle no one has found us yet."

"Aslan is on our side."

"I have no doubt he is behind this." Rhince nodded again and they rejoined the line. They hid every couple of dead soldiers to lessen their chances of being found. The Terebinthians had turned around a few times when Rose and Rhince weren't quiet enough about their murders, but the soldiers had been whipped for doing so, and therefore didn't see the Narnians or their dead mates.

Four more of the Terebinthians silently fell to the ground, and Rose and Rhince hid again.

"How many do you think there are left?"

"Hundreds."

"Then we keep going."

"They will be reaching the battle field soon."

"It is almost nightfall. Archenland should be here soon."

"You're worried."

"Of course I'm worried."

"I am too." Rhince squeezed her hand and they killed six more Terebinthians before they hid again.

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"One of the generals…he is coming back here."

"It's about time, we've been at this for half an hour and…oh."

"Exactly."

"They will be certain to check the bushes…our safest bet is to rejoin the line."

"I agree." They slipped back into the Terebinthian line just before the general would have seen them.

"WHAT HAPPENED BACK HERE?" the general roared. The army stopped marching, and turned around. Many gasps and whispering could be heard among the faint sounds of swords and metal from the nearby fields. "Check the bushes!" The Terebinthians and Rose and Rhince began to search the bushes. As serious as the situation was, Rose couldn't help but find it a tad bit funny. Atleast until she got caught on a branch and her hair was pulled out of her helmet.

"Your hair!" Rhince hissed urgently, and Rose stuffed it back in, but not in time.

"What is a woman doing in the Terebinthian army?" the general asked in a dangerous, hushed sort of tone.

"Fighting for my country," Rose answered, trying to fake a Terebinthian accent.

"You lie. No women are permitted in our army." The general ripped off Rose's helmet, and her hair came tumbling down her shoulders. "Especially beautiful women like yourself." He grabbed her hair and shouted, "THE CULPRIT, MEN!" Much jeering and stamping of feet issued from the Terebinthians and Rose was thrown into the arms of one of the soldiers. "Take her back to the ship—we'll save her for later." Rhince stepped forward, ignoring Rose's vigorous head shakes and mouthings of 'no!'

"I'd like to see you try."

012345678901234567890

Peter watched in despair as Haidar hit the ground. He hated killing innocent people. Not that the Prince of Calormen was innocent, but nonetheless, Peter didn't believe killing was necessarily the right choice. As far as he knew, Valdis was the only last Prince alive as he had also killed Xavier a few hours prior.

In the distance, Edmund saw that Peter's suspicions on Valdis' state were correct. He was still alive, and fighting well. Valdis caught sight of Edmund, and began to fight his way away from him, but Edmund fought his way toward the evil prince. When Valdis realized he wouldn't be able to escape, he tried to mask his fear with a mocking glare.

"Having fun?" he sneered, noticing Edmund's bloody arm and broken shield.

"Now I am." They both noticed the crowd around them began to edge away from the scene they were producing. Thunder boomed overhead and rain began to fall again as Edmund raised his sword. Valdis followed suit, and their swords clashed just as a lightning strike hit the ground.

Edmund's weary face was full of determination and loathing, while Valdis' sneer almost covered up the fear in his eyes. Their swords flashed brilliantly, strike after strike, but both were blocking the other with great skill. Valdis had the advantage since he wasn't hurt, and he had a shield, but Edmund was proving how much better he was than Valdis by matching his opponents level even though he was lacking the two favors Valdis had. In the distance he heard someone shout, "THE TEREBINTHIANS ARE HERE!" But he ignored it for the moment. Valdis was his only focus.

Ten minutes later, their sword fight was still going on. Many Calormens, Terebinthians and Narnians had stopped fighting each other to watch the action of their King and Prince. If Valdis and Edmund had been thinking about anything else, they would have shouted for their men to get back to what they were supposed to be doing. As it was, they only had eyes for each other.

Five minutes after that Edmund was down. Many gasps issued from the Narnian onlookers, and cheers issued from the Calormens. His sword was no longer in his hand, and his helmet had fallen off.

"Say goodbye," Valdis sneered, and moved into kill Edmund. In one swift motion, the King grabbed the Prince's sword with his injured arm, and slid underneath Valdis' legs and out to the other side, in the process stabbing Valdis in the stomach with his own sword. Valdis gagged and Edmund withdrew the Prince's sword.

"That's for Rose," he snarled, and stabbed Valdis again. Within seconds, the last of the Calormen princes lay dead on the field.

012345678901234567890

"Rhince look out!" Rose called to him. Only twenty or so men and the general remained with her and Rhince—the others had been sent out to the battlefield. She and Rhince had been fighting the Terebinthians off for ten minutes at most, and were severely outnumbered. The only thing that kept them going was the distant sound of the Archenland trumpets.

Rhince swung around and killed two Terebinthians with one swipe of his sword. He left his side open though, and one skilled Terebinthian saw this. Rose watched in horror as Rhince fell to the ground, blood pouring out of him and soaking the ground. She rushed to his side, forgetting all about the Terebinthians, who were closing in on her.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, and tears began to flow from her eyes as he lay on the ground, taking his last breaths.

"Don't go," Rose choked. "Don't leave me…"

"Rose, you were like a sister to me. I love you. Tell the others I love them as well…" Rhince never finished his sentence. It was the last he ever spoke. Rose wanted to fall on top of him and sob endlessly but she knew she couldn't. It was her against twenty Terebinthians.

"How touching," one of them sneered. Rose's eyes flashed, and the man who had spoken was dead in an instant. "Who's next?" she snarled.

012345678901234567890

"Fifty of you stay here, take care of these Terebinthians!" Rama shouted as he and his Archenland army passed through the spot where Rose was battling the enemy. "The rest of you, go help the Narnians!" Fifty or so Archenlanders descended on the Terebinthians, Rama included. They were all gone within seconds, but Rama saw something that caught his eye.

"Oh Aslan, no…"

012345678901234567890

"We're outnumbered!" Lucy cried as she attacked another Calormen.

"Archenland is here!" another archer shouted.

"Good, we need help!" another answered. The Calormens just laughed as the Narnians fought them on the hills.

"Lucy watch out!" Lucy spun around to see a Calormen charging toward her, his sword ready to strike. She would never be ready in time. Out of nowhere a body flung itself inbetween her and the raging Calormen.

"DAMIEN NO!" She shrieked. The Calormen struck her closest friend instead of her, and Damien crumpled to the ground. "NO!!" Lucy plunged her sword into Damien's killer, and he also fell to the ground. "Damien, you idiot, why did you do that?" she choked, and Damien smiled a little.

"That's what you do for the woman you love." Lucy's mouth dropped open, and Damien's breath ceased.

"NO!!!" She shrieked again, and tears began to flood from her eyes. She flung her arms around Damien, and cradled his limp body in her arms.

* * *

**I cried when I wrote this chapter. I honestly did. Review please.**


	28. All These Lives

Chapter 28~ All These Lives

Peter looked around the battlefield, pleased to see the Calormen and Terebinthian numbers were dwindling. Archenland had arrived six hours ago, and their numbers were much greater than both the Terebinthians and the Narnians. Two hours before, the Lone Islanders arrived. Their numbers were small, but they assisted the Narnians well, and now the Calormens were losing terribly to their enemies.

Now Caspian saw the Calormen's head general walking toward him—the general was in charge of the Calormen troops since the Princes were gone. He did not look very happy, and Caspian wanted to dance when the general stuck his sword in the ground at Caspian's feet.

"We surrender," the general grunted. "We can't spare any more of the Calormen and Terebinthian armies."

"This war is over," Caspian said, more as a statement than a question. The general nodded and they shook hands. "We will meet with the Tisroc tomorrow."

"It shall be so." Out of nowhere, Peter joined Caspian, and the general left to gather what remained of his troops.

"We won," he said wearily, and Caspian clapped him on the back.

"Indeed. Would you like to do it or should I?"

"How about both of us?" The kings smiled weakly at each other and shouted "VICTORY!!!!" A resounding cheer erupted from the Narnians. Everyone quieted though when they realized what they had to do. Their deceased friends and enemies wouldn't magically disappear.

"Do you know of anyone who…" Caspian nodded and listed off a large number of names. "And you?" Peter nodded and did the same. They both sighed and Peter sat down on a nearby stump.

"Will your leg be alright?"

"I hope so. I think it might be broken."

"We should get you back on the ship."

"No, I need to help." Peter looked around for a sign of Edmund, but instead was shocked to see his younger sister a few yards away from him. "LUCY!" he shouted. She spun around, and Caspian wanted to hug her right then because she was safe. He had worried constantly about her ever since he found out she was fighting in the army. "What happened? Are you all right? Why are you here?" Lucy walked numbly over to where her brother and suitor sat and fell into Caspian's arms.

"Damien," she choked. "Dead…"

"_What?" _They both asked, eyes wide. She nodded and Caspian brushed her matted hair away from her tear stained face.

"He saved me…I can't believe this…"

"Thank the Lion you're all right. Come here." Peter's anger left him completely as he engulfed his sister in his arms.

"What is wrong with your leg?"

"I think it might be broken," Peter winced. Lucy immediately took out her cordial and poured a drop onto his leg. "Thanks Lu." She nodded and went around trying to find anyone who might be injured to give them some of the contents of her cordial. Edmund soon joined them, his face weary and grave.

"Good, you're all alive. Arianna is gone."

"No…"

"So is Rumblepuffin, Philip, Charles, Sydney, Jackson…" Edmund continued to list off names for a while. "Drinian is badly wounded."

"Where is he?" Lucy asked, and Edmund lead her to him, Caspian on their heels. She bent down next to her older friend and poured a drop on each of his wounds, and proceeded to go around in that area to heal the wounded, crying whenever she saw one of her friends dead.

"Edmund!" Edmund spun around, and smiled at the Archenland prince running toward them. "Thank Aslan, you are all alright."

"Thankyou so much for coming to our aid. We wouldn't have won without you," Lucy smiled, and they all shook hands. Then Rama's face darkened.

"If I am not mistaken you are all good friends with Rhince?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your friend…I saw him when we arrived."

"Is he ok?" Lucy asked nervously, and Rama shook his head.

"I will bring you to him." She, Caspian and Edmund followed Rama to the point where Rhince and Rose had been discovered.

"It looks to me as if he was trying to cut the Terebinthian numbers before they reached you." Lucy bent down next to Rhince, unscrewing the cap to her cordial. Caspian laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no use, Lu. He's gone." She nodded dumbly and Caspian wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe he would have done this on his own. He always was brave," Edmund frowned.

"I don't think he did do it on his own. He had a companion, I am sure. About a half hours way back, the first two Terebinthian soldiers lay dead, and unclothed. In the bushes one of my men found two sets of Narnian armor. A little ways ahead, there were deceased Terebinthians everywhere. I think here is where they were found."

"We'll look for his companion," Lucy said. "But I don't see any Narnians, I think they got out all right. How many Terebinthians were killed by Rhince and his companion?"

"Enough to make a dent in the army. I am surprised they got so far without being noticed." Caspian nodded and turned to where Edmund had been standing behind him, but now the King was running toward a Terebinthian soldier lying on the ground.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Caspian asked loudly, watching his friend sprint over to the Terebinthian's body. Edmund rolled him over and froze.

Underneath the Terebinthian was Rose, and from the looks of it, she wasn't breathing.

012345678901234567890

"There you are, I was wondering…oh no," Peter murmured, noticing Rhince's dead body in Caspian's arms, and Rose's limp one in Rama's. "Are they both…"

"Rhince is. Rose almost is. Edmund saw her hair out from under a Terebinthian just in time for Lucy to douse her with her cordial. I think it worked only enough to keep her alive a few more days. We can only pray it will work more than that," Caspian explained quietly.

"Is he ok?" Peter asked quietly, nodding his head at Edmund who hadn't said anything in over an hour and was staring straight ahead with stony eyes.

"No," Lucy said gravely. "I fear this is going to be the last of the Edmund we know."

012345678901234567890

Three days later after all the dead had been carried onto the boats so they could be properly buried in their homes, after Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Lucy had met with the Tisroc, and after Archenland and the Lone Islanders departed, the Narnians finally set out for their homeland.

They had parted with Rama in sadness, promising to alert him when Rose passed. It was only a matter of time until the moment came.

The Tisroc was now paying tribute to the Narnians, and was under oath he nor any of his daughters would wage war on Narnia or its allies again. All his sons were gone, and therefore the crown would pass to Araminta.

"I can't believe this," Lucy said that night, cuddled up against Caspian. "All our closest friends…gone."

"Drinian might be ok. And there is a tiny chance Rose could pull through."

"Drinian I will believe. I am afraid Rose is too far gone." Lucy wiped away a few tears. "What they did was heroic. We might not have lasted had she and Rhince didn't do what they did."

"They will be missed, as will Damien, and Arianna, and all the others."

"I just can't believe this is happening to Edmund again. How can Aslan torture him so?"

"Obviously this happened for a reason; we just don't know it yet."

"He finally finds love again after all these years, and just like that it's taken away from him again! It isn't fair! He doesn't deserve this!" Lucy said angrily, getting up from Caspian's bed. "I know that he had sworn never to tell her how he felt, and I know they weren't in a courtship but…oh if only we had stayed home…it's all my fault."

"It is _not_ your fault, Lu." Caspian got up as well and kissed her forehead. "Would you like to go visit her, Peter and Drinian again?" Lucy nodded and Caspian took her hand. Edmund was already in the room, staring at Rose's lifeless body.

"How are they?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not allowed to get up yet. Drinian will be ok," Peter said, and Caspian and Lucy breathed out sighs of relief. "Things aren't looking good for Rose. The doctor said she might make it another day or two, but that would be all." Peter's face whitened as he said this as if he was trying not to cry, and Caspian's did the same. Lucy let her tears fall freely as she sat down on Edmund's lap.

"I'm going to miss her," she choked. "She was like a sister to me…"

"She was to all of us," said Caspian, and he sat down in one of the chairs supplied in the room. Lucy slipped her hand into Edmund's; his palms were cold and moist from worry. He squeezed Lucy's hand and looked at her, his eyes stony and hard.

"She can't die…" he said hoarsely. "She can't…"

* * *

**Poor Edmund :( I know, I know, it's depressing...but the explanation will come in the next chapter. Reviews please.**


	29. Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 29~ Beautiful Disaster

Two days passed on the Narnian ships, and they were the longest two days of Edmund's life. He knew she was going to die, but yet he was forced to deal with the suspense of it happening. Not once did he leave Rose's side. Peter, Caspian and Lucy joined him often, and Glenstorm, Peepiceek and a few others joined him from time to time. When Drinian was awake he would often get up and sit next to Edmund in silence, just to keep his friend company. Edmund was grateful Drinian didn't talk: he was afraid if he started talking he would break down.

It was a glorious afternoon that day. The sun was shining and reflecting off the water, and the air was warm and refreshing. If the day had fallen under different circumstances, the Narnians would have been joyous. As it was, they barely laughed at all.

As the afternoon started to turn into sunset, Lucy, Caspian, Peter and Edmund were all gathered in Rose and Drinian's room. The doctor had warned them it wouldn't be long until Rose was gone, and they did not want to leave her side at all now. To their surprise, they were joined by the most lovely of creatures that ever walked this world and theirs.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried, being the first one to spot the lion in the doorway. Aslan smiled as she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh how I've missed you!" She buried her face in his mane, and the men in the room all bowed. "But Aslan…why?" She didn't have to say more as she looked at Rose. Lucy knew Aslan understood.

"You have doubted me, dear one."

"Yes," she said sorrowfully. "I just don't understand why this had to happen. Why did so many of our friends have to die? Sons, husbands, brothers, wives, sisters, mothers…so many lost their loved ones. Why?"

"Much good has come of this war," Aslan said. "Sit, and I shall tell you why." The Narnians obeyed and Aslan continued. "Eight years ago I sent you Edmund, and you Lucy back to England from the Dawntreader, thinking that all would be good because Caspian had met Ramandu's daughter. I underestimated you, however, young King. You knew whom your heart lay with, and you followed your heart, an action I did not think you would take. For that I am proud." Caspian smiled a little, and Aslan continued. "But because of this, I knew I must bring Lucy back. If I didn't, Narnia would come to an end, and it is much too early for this world to do so."

"End? But how?"

"Think back to those months prior when the Princess of Calormen visited you. Had Lucy not been there, Caspian would have fallen for Araminta. She would use him to allow Calormen to take over Narnia, and Narnia would cease to exist. That is why I told you all those years ago—when I called you and your brothers back to Narnia—that you would be the only one who could save Narnia."

"I see now."

"You did save Narnia, Lucy. This war was the other option to the Narnian world ending. Which would you have preferred?"

"This war," was the consecutive answer.

"But Aslan, what about Rose?" Lucy asked, and then sighed at the Lion's face. "I know…I'm only told my own story." Aslan chuckled and breathed on them all.

"I must away now, I am afraid. I will be back. Never doubt me, dear ones. I will always be here for you." Much hugging occurred between the Lion and the Narnians, and soon he was gone just as quickly as he had come. He was replaced by the doctor entering the room. He checked Rose's pulse, and his face became very somber.

"I am afraid you must say your goodbyes now," the doctor said quietly, and Lucy bit back a sob. She knelt down in front of Rose and said,

"I am going to miss you, dear. I am so glad I met you; you mean the world to me. Good-bye, Rose." Lucy got up and Caspian, Peter and Drinian all said their good-byes as well. Lucy turned to Edmund.

"Would you like to be alone?" she asked quietly, and he nodded. His friends and siblings left the room, leaving him alone with Rose. He scooted his chair closer to her and took her hand.

"Rose…" he began, and sighed. "The flower doesn't even compare to how beautiful you are. Nothing does you justice; you're too extraordinary and too special for that. The first time I saw you I knew you were going to be trouble, and I was right. I never thought that I would be able to love anyone again after Isabelle, but I have never been more wrong. I love you more than I thought I was capable of loving anyone, but I was too late in saying it. I should have told you when you told me you felt the same way, but I couldn't let myself. My stupid pride, my stupid promises…it all means nothing now. Everything seems so empty now that I know I will never have the chance to hold you, or kiss you again. That kiss we shared that night was the most wondrous feeling I have ever had, and I am sure it will be the most I ever will have. I wish you didn't have to go. I wish you could stay so we could be together for the rest of our lives. I would want nothing more, as long as you were a part of my life." Edmund rested his head on Rose's shoulder. "You changed me, love. You made me more into the man who I used to be…you were right everytime you said I was too serious and too solemn. But you erased that different man from my personality, and you made me into myself again. I love you Rose, so much. More than Narnia itself. I love you…I love you! It feels wonderful saying it, even though I know I will never hear it from your lips…" Edmund squeezed her hand and raised his head. "I love you," he whispered. He saw her take a long, last, shuttering breath, and he held his own. She let it out, a small smile on her lips.

"I love you too." Edmund jumped up as Rose's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him.

"You…you're…alive!" he whispered, and she smiled softly.

"You love me," she whispered back, and he nodded.

"More than anything." Edmund took her chin in his hands and kissed her. It was more passionate and beautiful than anything Rose had ever felt in her life, and when he let go, she smiled at him.

With that smile, Edmund did something he hadn't done ever in his memory.

He cried.

012345678901234567890

"A miracle, completely miraculous…" the doctor muttered as he checked Rose out. "I don't know how…"

"Aslan works in mysterious ways," Lucy smiled, sitting next to the younger girl and stroking her hair. Edmund was on her other side, holding her hand.

"We thought we'd lost you," said Caspian.

"You aren't rid of me yet," Rose chuckled.

"Will she be ok?" Peter asked, quite worried.

"I think she will be fine. Just be very careful these next few weeks. Your ribs won't heal over night, and they are very close to your heart. Any strenuous activity may cause them to puncture it."

"Inside her body?" Lucy gaped. "That's why it didn't work!" She ran out of the room, leaving the rest of the occupants very confused. She was back seconds later, her cordial with her. "Open your mouth," she instructed Rose, and poured two drops of the cordial into Rose's mouth.

"What in…that's nice. I feel so warm inside."

"Are you more comfortable?"

"Very."

012345678901234567890

"PETER!" Peter spun around, and saw his wife walking as swiftly as she could toward him. "Oh thank Aslan you're safe…I've missed you." He took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely as soon as his feet touched the ground. "Lucy, Edmund, Rose, Caspian…" Shaina checked off, and hugged them all, noticing that Edmund was carrying Rose, a detail she would attend to later. "Drinian, Raul, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter…why aren't Damien and Rhince on your ship, Peter?" His face tightened, and Shaina's hand flew up to her mouth. "No…no, it can't be."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"My only family left…gone." Peter caught her as she began to sink to the ground and allowed her to balance on him as they walked back to the castle. "I can't believe this…this can't be happening. How did they die?"

"Rhince died fighting about twenty Terebinthians at once. Rose almost did; they were together. I will explain the story later."

"And Damien?" she whispered.

"Shain, promise not to hate me," Lucy said timidly.

"I could never hate you, Lu."

"He died to save me." Shaina's face turned white. "See, I told you that you would…"

"You almost died?" Shaina choked, and engulfed Lucy in her arms. "Losing you is no better than losing Damien. Both are and would be incredibly hard."

"You aren't mad?"

"Only at the Calormen who did this."

"I killed him."

"I'm not normally one for violence, but thankyou." Shaina wiped a few tears from her eyes and turned to Peter. "Who else…wait, did you just say Rose almost died too?"

"We thought she was going to. She was about an inch away from it when suddenly she woke up. Now she and Edmund are courting."

"Finally," Shaina sighed. "Atleast some good has come of this war…but I am going to miss my brother. He's the only family I had left."

"Think of it this way; soon we are going to have our own family," Peter said with a small smile, and Shaina smiled back at him.

"Indeed we are."

012345678901234567890

"What an eventful few days," Lucy sighed, a little more cheerful at the sudden turn of events. They passed Rose's room where she and Edmund were sitting on her bed. "Oh I'm so happy they are finally together…"

"Me too," Caspian smiled, and they reached Lucy's room. To her surprise there was already a fire in the fireplace, and candles illuminated the walls. "Lucy, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Anything," she said, and he took her hand. He got down on one knee and with his other hand, produced a small box from the pocket of his tunic.

"Lu, I love you…and I was thinking about how if you had died, I couldn't ever possibly go on without you which was when I realized I need to spend the rest of my life with you…so…will you marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a seven-carat diamond ring with a silver band and tiny rubies surrounding the diamond. Lucy's mouth dropped open as she looked at Caspian.

"I…I…of course!" she cried, and Caspian's face lit up. He slid the ring onto her left ring finger, stood up, and twirled her around. "We're getting married!"

"There isn't anything else I'd want more."

"Me neither," she beamed, and he kissed her passionately, sealing their engagement.

* * *

**YAY! This chapter made me happy after so many depressing ones. You know, I was originally planning on having Rose die, but then I grew so attached to Edmund that I just couldnt do it. Review please!**


	30. As Long As You're Mine

**Sorry of the wait, but I will make it a point to finish this story before the New Year!**

Chapter 30~As Long As You're Mine

"Do you think it would be alright if I had a maid and a matron of honor?"

"I don't see why not."

"Excellent. I couldn't decide between Shaina and Rose."

"So now that you have that decided, do we have everything planned?"

"I think we do."

"And with two weeks to spare. I think that's good timing."

"Yes well, I wouldn't let you procrastinate," Lucy chuckled, and Caspian grinned sheepishly.

"There is that…but I'm glad I helped you. It's nice spending so much time with you."

"That's good if we're to be married."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't like being with you," Caspian pointed out. "But now that we're finished, we should start spending time with the rest of the castle again. I feel like we've been neglecting our friends."

"Really? I haven't. Infact, ever since the war, I feel closer to our friends and my brothers. It's as if the trauma strengthened our connections."

"I could believe that. Sad situations tend to make stronger bonds. Look at Damien and Shaina—Damien told me that he and Shaina never used to get along until after their parent's deaths."

"Yes, he told me that too. And now…well, they were so close." Lucy sighed and got up off the sand, looking at the sky. "I miss him so much. And it's only been six weeks! How are we going to manage without them for the rest of our lives?"

"Everything will work out, I promise. Aslan wouldn't take them away from us if there wasn't a good reason. And there _was_ a good reason. He told us."

"I know, I just…"

"I understand." Caspian bent down and kissed the top of her head. They stood next to the water for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying each other's presence, until Lucy suggested they walk back to the castle before the tide came in and it became too late at night.

"Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?" Caspian asked her, and Lucy looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, there is one place that I would absolutely love to go, but I know it isn't possible."

"Where is that?"

"Back to the end of the world. Do you know that is where I first fell in love with you? I know it sounds ridiculous because I was only ten, but…"

"That's where I first fell in love with you too. I kept forgetting you were ten; you acted so much older. And when you came back four years older, that is when I knew I was completely devoted to you."

"I miss the days of the Dawntreader. Everything was so much simpler. Do you remember all the long talks we had on the poop? Just talking about everything and watching the stars?"

"How could I forget? I remember you telling me all about England, and about all your problems back home. That is when I realized you weren't a normal ten year old girl."

"You weren't a normal sixteen year old boy, either. Most sixteen-year-old boys are selfish pigs. You weren't. You still aren't."

"That's good, since I am king of this country. I don't think the Narnians would want a selfish pig ruling over them."

"They wanted Miraz."

"He wasn't a selfish pig."

"How so?"

"Oh, he was much worse." Lucy chuckled and shoved him a little bit while they were walking. When he regained his balance he shoved her right back, and they continued this until they both fell over. They lay next to each other for a few minutes, enjoying the smell of fresh flowers and the feeling of lush grass on their backs.

"I love summer," Lucy sighed dreamily. Caspian picked a nearby daisy and stuck it in his fiancé's hair. It was her favorite flower. "I wish we could just stay here forever, and not worry about anything else."

"That would be nice," Caspian agreed. "But as long as I'm with you, I will be happy." Lucy smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

012345678901234567890

"Ed, I can walk!" Rose sighed in frustration, but she couldn't help but smile a little when Edmund swung her up into his arms.

"Yes, but you aren't supposed to for a while yet."

"You're too protective."

"It's my nature."

"Would you like to go outside?"

"Rose!"

"What?"

"You're so odd," Edmund laughed, shaking his head. "It's already midnight."

"It's nice to see you laugh so often."

"You bring it out of me." Rose smiled and touched his face.

"That's sweet."

"Would you like to know something strange?" he asked.

"Always."

"Last night I was trying to sleep when I thought I heard my door open and close. I tried shaking it off, but then it felt like someone was watching me."

"Really?" Rose asked. "Because the same thing happened to me."

"Then we most likely aren't hallucinating."

"I wonder who it is…"

"Should we set up guards up in front of everyone's doors?"

"No, I don't think it's necessary. If they wanted to kill us they would have done so already."

"I suppose you're right. Nevertheless, I want you to stay with me tonight. I don't want you being alone and vulnerable to a potentially dangerous stranger."

"Ah, but see, I am no stranger."

012345678901234567890

"Shain, are you alright?" Shaina turned away from the window to look at her husband.

"I just…I was thinking about my due date because it is tomorrow, and that made me think about how much I want Damien here for the baby. It will never have a family on its mother's side."

"A biological one. But Shain, our friends are family too. Drinian, Edmund and Caspian are all brothers to you, just as Carina, Rose and Lucy are all like sisters to you. Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and the cats, though not biologically possible, are also family to you. Glenstorm is a father figure. I know you wish the baby could meet Damien and your parents. I wish it could meet my parents and Susan. But we have the greatest support system and parents could ask for."

"You're too good at making me feel better."

"Yes, well, I know you too well."

"That isn't a bad thing."

"Not at all."

"Oh my!"

"What is it? Er, Shain, why is the bed wet?"

"I—er…"

"What is it? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I—Peter, my water broke."

"You mean the baby is coming?"

"Yes!" Shaina beamed.

"I'll go alert the doctor!" Peter said, and quickly kissed his wife before running off to first find the doctor, and then their close friends and siblings.

012345678901234567890

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked angrily.

"Taking what is rightly mine."

"Nothing here is rightly yours. Leave now, and never come back," Edmund said, his eyes flashing.

"Surely you don't mean that, Ed," Vera pouted.

"With all my heart."

"Please, your heart is only capable of loving me."

"If by you, you mean Rose, then yes, my heart is only capable of loving Rose."

"What?" Vera asked sharply.

"We're courting now," Edmund said, taking Rose's hand in his own.

"You—you—" she sputtered. "You mislead me!"

"What?" Edmund cried.

"Acting like you cared for me and then going behind my back with my whore of a sister? How could you!"

"NEVER call her a whore!" Edmund roared. Vera cowered down, and even Rose felt a little afraid. "I never once gave you the impression of wanting to be with you. During our stay at Archenland, I continuously told you how awful I think you are for making Rose's life so miserable, and for using your own brother to get what you wanted. I would never want to be with anyone like that. And besides, Rose captured my heart the first time I saw her. There wasn't, and never will be, any room for you or anyone else."

"But—but—"

"Vera, leave this instance before I call the guards and either have you thrown out or locked in the dungeons."

"Fine," she snapped. "But someday, Edmund, you will see what a huge mistake you have made. She will throw you away just like all the others; mark my words. She's a filthy whore, flirt, siren, minx, harpy, concubine—whatever you like. She will never change. And you have wasted your life by thinking a tart like her could ever love one man. Ha!" Vera turned on her heel, but was grabbed by the shoulders, spun back around, and met in the face with Rose's fist.

"I AM SO SICK OF THIS!" Rose cried. "You and your horrible accusations! I know in the past I haven't made the best choices, but I was still a virgin. The only reason I became what I was is that I actually wanted to feel like someone loved me for once in my life! My own father hated me; my own sister despised me. The only thing I had in the world was Rama, and I felt completely lost and like such a failure. All I wanted was someone to love me. That's why I turned to Valdis, and all the others. But now, I actually have found love. Someone actually cares for me with all his heart. Someone actually is able to look past the hard, soiled exterior and see that I'm not a terrible person. And for the first time, I love him back. I'm not afraid he is using me, or that he will turn on me in a second. Because of Edmund, I am a completely different person. I'm no longer the flirtatious little girl you always accuse me of being. I am a woman who is very much in love, and is no longer afraid of being unloved because she knows no matter what, one person always will." Rose ended her rant, breathing heavily.

"Aslan, I love you," Edmund murmured, turned her around and kissed her. Neither of them cared when Vera stormed out of the castle. All they cared about was each other, and the realization they had of wanting to be together forever.

"Er…I am sorry to interrupt, but Ed, your niece or nephew is being born." Edmund and Rose broke apart to face Peter.

"Shaina is giving birth?" they both asked together, and Peter nodded in excitement.

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Congratulations!" Rose said, hugging her friend tightly and kissing him on the cheek. Edmund also hugged him.

"Who else knows?" Edmund asked.

"Just the doctor. I was on my way to alert you two, Lucy and Caspian, when I saw you too…er…"

"I'm sorry we scarred you, brother," Edmund chuckled. "But you go back to Shaina and we will alert Lucy and Caspian. Anyone else?"

"No, it is too late at night." Peter ran off and Edmund lifted Rose up again.

"Ed!"

"We have been through this argument before."

"I like my legs," Rose pouted.

"I like your legs too," Edmund smirked, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Aslan, say things like that when you're in private quarters," Caspian grimaced, covering his ears.

"What were you two doing outside?" Rose asked.

"What are you two doing up so late in the entrance of the castle?" Lucy asked.

"Finding you—Shaina is having the baby."

"Really?" Lucy asked, covering her mouth. "Where are they?"

"Their room. Let's go," Edmund said, and the four made their way up to Shaina and Peter's room.

"How is everything?" Lucy asked once they reached their destination.

"Ok at the moment. Her contractions are already bad though, and her water broke only about an hour ago."

"Everyone has different rates, don't worry," Lucy said, going over to Shaina's side.

"Hello," Shaina said breathlessly.

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine, a bit tired th…ahhh!" Shaina grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed it tightly as she went through another contraction.

"How far is she dilated?" Edmund asked.

"Four centimeters."

"Wow, only six more to go," Caspian said.

"Indeed. You may stay here for the time being, but soon you will have to leave. No one but the father and I will be allowed in the room."

"We understand," Rose said, going over to Shaina's other side.

"Why are you walking?" Shaina scolded.

"Shain, you're giving birth. Don't worry about me!" Rose said. "Focus on the birth, it will make it less painful."

"Right," Shaina sighed. Three hours passed with Edmund, Rose, Lucy and Caspian in the room, until Shaina's cervix was dilated to ten centimeters.

"I'm going to have to ask you four to leave now," the doctor said. "Are you ready, Shaina?"

"No, but I'll try," Shaina said nervously.

"Oh I'm so worried about her. I hope everything will be okay," Lucy said, pacing back and forth across the sitting room in Peter and Shaina's quarters.

"I'm sure it will be," Edmund said, pulling Lucy down onto the sofa with him. "Just think, in a matter of time, we will be aunts and uncles."

"We will, won't we?" Lucy beamed. "And our brother will be a father."

"He will make a very good one."

"Indeed he will."

"Rose are you all right?" Caspian asked her quietly. "Everytime someone says father you turn a bit pale."

"I do?"

"Yes. I'm surprised Edmund hasn't said anything."

"He is a bit distracted, his niece or nephew is being born."

"So would you care to tell me?"

"I haven't told anyone else this, and I'm not exactly sure. Afterall, it happened only two weeks ago, it might just be late…"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'll just say Edmund might be a father as well." Caspian's eyes widened.

"You two…" Rose nodded. "And you think…" Rose nodded.

"But like I said, I'm not sure. It's only happened once, and it was two weeks ago…I might be late. But I might…"

"What are we whispering about over here?" Edmund asked.

"We're just excited about the baby," Caspian said, somewhat truthfully.

"I see," Lucy said skeptically.

"Oh Aslan, I can hear her screaming," Rose winced.

"That's good, that means the baby is almost out," Caspian said.

"I just hate to hear her in pain," Lucy frowned. All of a sudden the screaming stopped, and the door opened.

"You can come back in now," the doctor said quietly, and the four filed back into the room. Shaina was holding a baby boy, a huge smile lighting up her pretty face.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she asked Peter, and he nodded.

"Very." Shaina handed the baby back to Peter, who held him for a second until turning to his siblings and friends.

"Can I hold him?" Lucy choked, and Peter grinned, handing his son over to his little sister. "Oh he's perfect."

"What are you going to name him?" Edmund asked. Shaina and Peter smiled at each other.

"Damien Edmund." Edmund looked a little taken aback, and Peter clapped him on the back.

"You're naming him partly after me?"

"Yes."

"I feel so honored."

"He looks like you Peter," Rose said, as she held Damien in her arms. Caspian smiled, knowing Rose was thinking that in nine months, she might be holding her own son or daughter.

"I want one," Lucy said, tears in her eyes as Damien was handed to Caspian.

"Let's wait until we're married, darling. We only have two more weeks." Lucy chuckled and finally Damien Edmund was placed in his name sake's arms.

"We're going to have such fun," Edmund said to the baby. "When you're older, I will tell you all of your father's secrets."

"If you do, you are a dead man," Peter joked, took Damien from Edmund and handed him back to Shaina.

"I never thought I would be able to love someone so small so much," Shaina choked, and Peter sat down on the bed next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Me neither, sweetheart. Me neither."

* * *

**Very event filled. I hope you all liked it. And like I said, I am going to try my hardest to finish this by Thursday!**


	31. Come So Far, Got So Far To Go

**This is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 31~Come So Far, Got So Far To Go

"Are you boys all ready?" Rose asked, and Caspian jumped up.

"Is it time?"

"You need to go down first, dear," Rose said to the groom.

"Right."

"Good luck, mate," Drinian said, clapping Caspian on the back.

"I can't believe Lucy is getting married…I remember holding her when she was a baby," Peter smiled.

"By the way, you both are giving her away. She couldn't decide between you." Rose went to leave the room, but stopped. "And you had better let her go, or I'll pound you."

"Lovely, she is," Trumpkin chuckled. He, Peter, Edmund, Drinian, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter and Peepiceek all filed out into the hall, where they met Rose, Shaina, Carina, Julia, Lucy and Elizabeth.

"Where is Fanchon? She is bringing Damien up the aisle," Shaina said, looking around. The dark skinned dryad arrived at her side.

"Here I am." She took Damien from Shaina's arms and the wedding party hurried down to the chapel.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Edmund said to Lucy as he and Peter took her arms.

"Before we go," Lucy began, watching Rose and Drinian make their way down the aisle, "I just wanted to say how much I love you both. The two of you are more important to me than anything in the world, and I would never be able to survive without you two. You always have my back, and you're always supportive of me no matter what. You are the best brothers anyone could ask for, and I am truly blessed to have you."

"As we are to have you, Lu," Peter agreed.

"We love you too," Edmund smiled, and the three siblings embraced until Peter said,

"It's time to go." The doors opened, and the family began to walk down the aisle. Lucy's face was radiant as she saw Caspian, Aslan, and her friends at the altar. But all Edmund and Peter could see was their sister.

"_This is your little sister, you three."_

"_What's her name?" a 4-year-old Susan asked._

"_Cassandra."  
_

"_No! She doesn't look like a Cassandra," Peter said._

"_But that's what we were going to name her."  
_

"_You can call the baby Cassandra, and we'll call the baby Lucy," Peter said defiantly, and Edmund, who didn't know what was going on, nodded along. Mr and Mrs. Pevensie sighed and looked at Peter._

"_Would you like to hold her?"_

"_Yes pwease." Peter took Lucy from his mother's arms into his own, and she grabbed his finger. From that moment on, Peter knew he'd always be wrapped around __her__ finger._

_*_

"_Mummy! Mummy!" an eleven-year-old Susan screeched. "Lucy is in trouble!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_She's about to fall in the creek!"_

"_What?" Edmund said, and before Susan knew what was happening, her younger brother was sprinting past her toward the creek._

"_Eddie, help!" Lucy cried. The nine-year-old Edmund caught his little sister just as her grip on a tree branch faltered. He lifted her into his arms and she buried his face into his chest._

_*_

"_Lucy!" Thirteen-year-old Peter called frantically._

"_What have you done?" Susan asked in shock. Peter's eyes widened as he saw no sign of Lucy on land or in the freezing water they had just gotten out of. The beavers looked around as well, seeing no sign of the eight year old. _

"_Has anyone seen my coat?" a very cold looking Lucy asked. Peter turned around and gathered his sister up in his arms. He could have cried._

_*_

"_Edmund, what are we going to do?"_

"_Caspian will find a way to get out of these slaver's hands. I trust him."_

"_But what if he doesn't? I can't be separated from you."_

"_We won't be separated Lu, I will make sure of it. I will do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen," a twelve-year-old Edmund assured his sister._

"_I'll help you. I don't want to be scared."  
_

"_That's my girl."_

"_We need a plan."  
_

"_Then let's make one." Edmund took his sister's hand and they began to invent ways to escape slavery._

_*_

"_Lu, who is that boy you were talking to?" Nineteen-year-old Peter asked._

"_A friend of Susan's."  
_

"_Not you too…Lu, I thought you were better than that."_

"_Oh Peter, I'm not interested in him."_

"_Then why…"_

"_Susan believes he's interested in me."_

_  
"What?" Peter asked, eyes flashing._

"_Calm down, I told him I wasn't looking for a relationship."_

"_I can't believe Susan is setting her 'friends' on you."_

"_She is doing nothing of the sort. You need to stop being so overprotective. I can manage myself now."_

"_I know, but I like being your overprotective big brother."  
_

"_You will always be my big brother, dear, but you don't have to be overprotective."_

"_If you're sure…"  
_

"_Positive."_

_*_

"_Well done! Damien is a very good teacher. You almost disarmed me."_

"_Maybe he needs to teach you too, Ed," Lucy teased as she sheathed her sword._

"_Very funny."_

"_I try. Oh Ed, I am so glad to be back in Narnia."  
_

"_Me too. This is where we belong."_

"_Indeed," Lucy sighed, her eyes following a certain dark haired Narnian King. _

"_Does someone have feelings for Caspian?"_

"_Of course not! Honestly, he is like another brother to me."_

"_Whatever you say, Lu," Edmund said skeptically. _

_*_

Edmund and Peter looked back to their now nineteen-year-old sister, her face illuminated with happiness. They reached the altar, and the two men kissed their sister on the cheek, and then handed her to Caspian. He winked at them both, and they grinned.

"We are gathered here today to join in the union of two of the most important monarchs Narnia has ever seen," Aslan began. "Queen Lucy the Valiant, and King Caspian X. It brings me much joy to see this most beloved daughter of Eve and this most esteemed son of Adam to be united by love and by marriage. They have both done great things for Narnia." Aslan smiled at them both, then turned to Caspian. "King Caspian X, do you take Lucy to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow, in peace and in war forever more?"

"I do," Caspian promised.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant, do you take Caspian to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sorrow, in peace and in war forever more?"

"I do."

"The rings, please." Fanchon walked over with Damien, who had a cushion with two wedding bands in his lap.

"Caspian," Lucy began, taking his ring. "Ever since we met you have been my closest friend, and on the Dawntreader, I realized you were even more to me than that. I love you, and I don't think I could ever go on in life without you by my side." Lucy slid the ring onto Caspian's finger, and he took hers off the cushion.

"Lucy, you are more important to me than anything else. I realized this when you left Narnia after the Dawntreader voyage. You make me complete, and never again do I want to be separated from you. I love you." Caspian slid Lucy's ring onto her finger and Aslan smiled.

"And never will you have to part from one another, for you, Lucy, are to stay in Narnia the rest of your days, as are your brothers." Lucy beamed even more, as did Peter and Edmund. "I can see the love you, Caspian, and you, Lucy, share, is eternal. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Caspian, you may kiss the bride." Caspian lifted Lucy's veil, and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she grinned.

012345678901234567890

"Congratulations!" Rose shrieked once the reception began, and embraced Lucy and Caspian. As Caspian hugged her he said quietly,

"So are you pregnant?" She smiled a little. "You are?"

"Don't tell anyone, I still need to tell Edmund."

"I promise," Caspian said, trying to repress a grin.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked him as Edmund and Rose joined the throng of people and creatures on the dance floor.

"Oh nothing," Caspian smiled.

"Tell me."

"It isn't my secret to tell. You will find out soon enough."

"You are a wonderful dancer," Rose said as Edmund twirled her around.

"Why thankyou. I can't exactly say the same to you," Edmund smirked.

"You know I am not the most graceful woman in the world."

"No, really?" Edmund said sarcastically.

"You didn't realize?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Not at all…I think falling down two flights of stairs is very graceful."

"That was one time and it was five months ago! Are you ever going to let it go?"

"Oh no, not ever," Edmund chuckled. Rose just pouted.

"You're mean."

"I know."

"Oh this is my favorite song…would you mind dancing with me again?" Rose asked him, and he smiled.

"I would be honored, love."

"This is so lovely…the birds, the beach, the music…" Rose sighed, looking at their surroundings. "I'm so glad they chose to have the reception outside."

"Me too." Edmund looked into her green eyes, and took a deep breath. "Rose, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" Rose stopped dancing and looked at Edmund in shock. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a small box. "I love you, Rose, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you…"

"Yes!" Rose laughed, and Edmund's nervous smile broke into a full out grin. He knelt down and placed the diamond on Rose's finger. "Oh Ed, it's beautiful…I love you," she smiled, and he got up and kissed her gently. "But there is something you should know before you make any promises…Ed, I…I er…I'm er…you see, I…I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm going to have a baby," Rose said nervously, biting her lip. "And well, obviously, it's yours."

"You-you're going to have a baby?" Rose nodded slowly, and Edmund's already happy face became even more joyous. "That's wonderful!"

"You aren't angry?"

"Of course not! There isn't any other woman in the world I would rather have a baby with."

"That's good, since you just proposed to me." Edmund just laughed and kissed her again.

012345678901234567890

A few hours later the reception was over, and Edmund, Rose, Lucy, Caspian, Peter, Shaina, Drinian and Carina were the only ones left on the beach, along with Aslan. The news of Edmund and Rose was known to them all, and overall, the day was one of the best the Narnians had since before the battle in Calormen.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Never a good thing," Caspian joked, and she shoved him playfully.

"What is it, Lu?" Peter asked her.

"I was just thinking it's amazing how far we've come in the past year. Exactly a year ago, Araminta was here." The Narnians all looked a little stunned, and Edmund said,

"I suppose you're right. How odd…Rose and Carina weren't even in our lives yet."

"That is strange," Shaina said, looking down at the sleeping Damien in her arms. "How quickly things change."

"It's life, everything changes," Peter said. "Who knows what will have happened a year from now. But one thing is for sure."

"And what is that?" Rose asked.

"No matter what trials await us in the years to come, we shall always bear the load together."

"I couldn't agree more," Drinian said, nodding. Aslan stood up and smiled.

"I am glad you realize how important you are to each other. There is much awaiting you down the road, and I am proud that you will always help each other. You are truly a family, and a faithful one at that. As long as you have faith in me, you will have faith in each other." Edmund smiled and lifted his glass.

"To our Narnian family."

"To our Narnian family," the others chorused.

* * *

**The end. I know, I know, the end is rather cheesy, but I think it's sweet. And this is the kind of story that needs a happy ending...the events leading up to it just don't give a chance for a satisfying unhappy ending. There may or may not be a sequel, I am still deciding. If there is, it won't be for a while because I've already begun another story called "Come Together." It's Harry Potter, so if you like Harry Potter, you should read it. Anyway, tata for now! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
